The Galatian Queen
by Little Wolf LOVER
Summary: Prince Syaoran is thrown into a world where he’ll find love and him self when his jet goes down in a storm and he ends up on the tiny island Galatea. But like any one man, he finds out that he has to fight for what he wants while keeping his secret hid
1. Default Chapter

Chap. 1: "Telling a Story"  
Author's note: "Hey, HIIIIIIIIIIII LOL It's me again the evil LWL LOL. I'm back and this time with two love stories, yeah LOVE stories. I'll do the fighting ones after I'm finished with these.  
  
I hope you guys enjoy these stories, I really do. I'll be happy if you do LOL. Ne wayz I hope you enjoy the first chapter okay? Um peace out.  
"I hate you, this is all your fault," a young woman shouted wiping tears from her eyes. "How could you do this to me?" she asked brokenly looking at the men before her. "Just tell me?"  
  
"No, I love you" the man answered reaching out for her but she shrugged him off. She couldn't even look at him she was too hurt. "Why can't you believe me? It wasn't my fault, she pushed unto me"  
  
"No you lie, do you know what I'll see every time I look at you?" she asked brokenly wiping the tears from her glowing emerald eyes. "I'll see you kissing her, that's what I'll see Jamie, I'll see you"  
  
"Ying Fa listen to me, don't do this," he begged but she turned away and slipped the rung off her finger. "Don't!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't, I just can't. You'll understand soon, besides you're leaving just walk unto that carrier" she whispered dropping the ring unto the ground. She ran away blocking out his calls. She knew he was leaving, he was going to space on the Aircraft carrier and she would never see him again. She didn't want to see him again because she could never forgive him it was impossible.  
  
The man watched her go and felt his heart break, the woman he loved more than life it self had just walked out of his life. Shaking his head he held back tears, he knew he was going to leave earth in couple of hours. And when he left she wouldn't be going with him and it was his fault.  
Ying Fa walked through the streets of Hong Kong trying to take her mind off him; she needed to forget about him. She looked up when she came to the Grand Palace of the royal family. Seeing that they were having a tour she stood in line, this would surely get her mind off it. After paying she walked through the line, looking at all the beautiful artifacts. "Wow" she whispered feeling slightly better; she looked at all the pictures of the royal family that lined the wall.  
  
"And this is a portrait of King Li Xiao Lang and his Queen Latonya, the Queen passed away a couple of years ago but the King is still with us" the tour guide spoke making her look at the King. He was handsome and the woman was beautiful but the king didn't look happy. She was trailing when she heard something drop; looking around she took a detour.  
  
Coming to a room that was behind a red pole she bent over it, opening the door she saw that it led to a different hall way. She walked along the hallway, looking through the windows where a hammock was between two trees. "That's odd, why would they have a hammock here of all places?" she whispered softly touching the glass, it was beautiful and surrounded by cherry blossoms. Shrugging, she continued on her way, seeing a set of stairs she started up knowing that she was lost. Coming to the top floor she walked through the hall but came to a stop hearing something drop and a woman curse. "Don't stand at my door, why don't you come in?" a gruff voice spoke making her come to a halt. "Right now" it ordered. Gulping she opened the door and walked in but saw no one, looking around her eyes landed on a chair that was facing the window. "Come here"  
  
"I suggest you go to him" a woman with short black hair spoke making her nod. Shaking her head she walked over slowly, she came face to face with a man she was sure was the king.  
  
"AH! your highness" she bowed making him smile; surprisingly he had a warm smile.  
  
"Sit, do you know that you are trespassing? This part of the palace isn't open" she was terrified and it made him chuckle. "Don't worry about it, what's your name?"  
  
"Ying Fa" she watched his eyes widen as he looked her over slowly. She was starting to feel very uncomfortable. "My mother named me after some lady I forget her name"  
  
"Li Ying Fa?" he asked making her nod recognizing the name. Ying Fa looked at the chair before slowly sitting. "You look like your namesake"  
  
"My namesake?" she echoed making him nod. She couldn't believe she was here actually talking with the king of all persons. He had always seemed so scary on TV or when he was on the news.  
  
"Clare bring the box to me" he called in a strong warm voice. She looked at him closely; even though he was old one could see that he was once very handsome and still was. The King looked at the girl and saw that was she was very much sad, something was truly bothering her. "What's got you trouble?"  
  
She wiped her face self-consciously, looking down. "I don't really want to bother you it such petty matters your highness" she spoke clasping her hands together.  
  
"Miss if you don't talk, you'll be sitting here all day. His Highness is very stubborn" Clare spoke handing him the gold box. Ying Fa looked at the gold box with wide eyes it was so beautiful.  
  
"Well I'm waiting, let me guess someone your loved hurt you?" he asked making her like at him very surprised. " I see I'm right, and judging from the look in your eyes I would say it's a guy"  
  
"Yes, he hurt me really badly. He cheated on me" she confessed brokenly. She looked up only to see him looking at her sadly shaking his head in understanding.  
  
"I see, do you love him a lot?" she shook her head before he continued. "Did you make him explain?"  
  
"No there was no need, I saw it with my own two eyes" she stated angrily making him smile. "What's funny?"  
  
"Nothing, you just remind of someone. I think you should try to talk things over with him"  
  
"I don't want to, he'll only lie and hurt me again" the king sighed looking at her with open sadness.  
  
"Do you like stories?" she looked at him wondering why he would ask her such a question. "I've got one to tell you, and when I'm finished I want you to tell me if you still believe the same thing"  
  
"Okay, your highness" she mumbled when he took out a medium sized pink book that was lined with gold and had cherry blossom designs on it.  
  
"Call me Xiao Lang, Ying Fa" he objected making her nod slowly, unsurely. He smiled friendly handing the box to her. "Look through it, they are very special to me" she took the box carefully and started to look through all the pictures and small trinkets. They were all so amazingly beautiful that it took her breath away.  
  
"Are you going to tell me the story?" she asked softly already intrigued with what she was looking at in front of her.  
  
"Oh yes the story, lets see how do they usually tell these kinds of stories. Oh yes Once upon a time there was once a young prince who didn't believe in the value of family. He never wanted to be a prince, all he wanted was a regular life but he knew that he would never get t" he stated his glowing amber eyes showing a faraway expression. Ying Fa held a gold cherry blossom hairpin that was lined with diamonds, and listened intently.  
(Some part of the story that you read, he won't be telling Ying Fa blah, blah, blah)  
Story.  
I don't want to be a prince, I don't want to be a prince" a little boy about seven years yelled stomping his feet against the dark polished floor as he glared at his instructors. They winced as his voice ricocheted off the walls in the large room.  
  
"Please, your highness" one begged bowing before the boy. "It was your father's decision for this school. He said it'd teach you how to be responsible"  
  
"I don't want to go away, mother please don't send me away" he begged teary eyes to his mother who had to bolt herself to the ground. She looked into his strong, deep amber eyes and had to look down knowing there was nothing she could do to change her husband's choice. "Please I don't want to go away"  
  
"But it's not forever my son" she finally spoke up walking over to him. She held him to her, hugging him one last time until she would see him again at the end of the year. "We'll see each other soon"  
  
"If I go, I'll never forgive you mother. I'll never forgive, all I want to be is a regular boy," he sobbed hugging his mother tightly.  
  
"Come young prince, it's time to go" a man said taking him out of his mother arms. He fussed trying to break free but it was no use, as his tears streamed down his cheeks. He looked at the large library, its walls lined with books and painting of his cursed ancestors. This would be the last time he would be seeing it, and he promised himself that when he returned this wouldn't be a home for him.  
  
"This is for the best my queen, he'll come to be strong and fulfill his role," a man stated stepping beside the Queen. She looked at the limo pulling out of the property carrying her only son. She saw the look in his eyes as they took him away, and she prayed that she hadn't lost him.  
  
"I hope all of you are right, if you aren't then you have lost the only heir I have produced" she stated turning to look at him with cold amber eyes. "I cannot bear another, and you know that my husband will not give the title to one of his daughters"  
Faraway Island..  
The warm island breeze blew making the tree branches sway as two small figures crept in the shrubbery. Emerald eyes appeared as braches moved aside followed by sliver eyes, both full of mischief. "I told you they would be here," the silver eyes one whispered smiling.  
  
"Sure, whatever Jin Su. If we get caught I'm going to hurt you" the other replied softly moving to get a closer look. "We can't see anything, they are in a boat. Two pairs of feet surely aren't interesting to me"  
  
"We knew that they are bonding Sakura, and soon they'll announce to the village" Jin Su replied winking at her. Sakura shook her head and smiled watching the couple gets out of the rowboat. She sighed dreamily wishing she was old enough to fall in love but she was five, she had another fourteen years to go.  
  
"Look, they are going to kiss" she spoke excited looking expectantly. When the couple kissed she felt all-warm inside and wished it were she instead of Kaho and well someone else instead of her stupid older brother. She knew they were still too young to be doing this but that didn't stop them. "Beautiful"  
  
"Yeah someday I'm going to kiss you like that" Jin Su stated making Sakura look at him and laugh skeptically as they got up to go home before they got in trouble.  
  
"I'm going to marry someone who's not on this island" Sakura replied matter- of-factly making Jin Su frown shaking his head. "Just like my mother, I can't marry you. You're my best friend Jin Su"  
  
"You just wait, I'm going to propose to you on your sixteenth birth day" Jin Su proclaimed before Sakura ran off in the direction of her house.  
  
"Ja, Su see ya tomorrow" she called waving bye. He waved back and stood in the middle of the dirt road watching her white dress bounce as she ran before he turned towards his house.  
  
"I'm going to marry you," he whispered smiling. He was sure there was no one else on the island that she like but him as a boy. Running his hand through his black hair, he took off through the fields.  
Fourteen years later.  
A young man looked out the window of his family's jet with lonely cold eyes; the lightening outside the plane flashed outlining his handsome rugged features. He was on his way home for the spring as usual but this time he would not be returning to school. He would be stay home and as his father said, get to know all the people he would soon have to deal with and find himself a wife. That was the last thing he wanted, he didn't want a wife all he wanted was a real life that meant something.  
  
"Master Xiao Lang, you don't have to look so sad. You aren't going to die returning home" a man said softy making the young man look at him coldly rendering him speechless.  
  
"I don't recall asking you for any advice" Xiao Lang bit out icily when the thunder crashed. The plane lurched side ways making them hold on to their seats, both looked up when the oxygen mask popped out. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled angrily not in the mood for a roller coater ride.  
  
"We're sorry but the lightening has struck one of our engines. We're going down," the captain's voice sounded over the speakers.  
  
"Oh we're going to die" the man in front of Xiao Lang yelled making him look at him in disgust holding unto his seat.  
"May day, may day. This is the Li Clan, we're going down" the captain spoke looking out the window as they fell threw the clouds.  
  
"We have you on radar, assistance will be sent as soon as possible-f" whatever else they had to say was cut short when their connection broke. He lifted the plane a little so that they didn't hit but glided a ways from where they had lost connection and they had also changed directions, and they were far from their destination.  
  
The sky light up from the flash of the lightening, and thunder crashed as the waves raised high in the ocean and tumbled over. The wind blew rapidly as if dancing in sync with the crashing of the incredibly large waves. The body of a slim jet was outlined as it descended towards the ocean. It crashed into the raging sea promptly being covered by the waves. A small island was outlined but the lightening.  
Hong Kong.  
"Last night the jet carry Hong Kong's crown prince went down in a terrible storm as he was headed home. Everyone is in shock hearing this most unbelievable news, and there has been a wide scaled search for the wreckage. It is believe that they went down somewhere, off the coast of the Philippine Islands where all connection was lost-" the woman was cut short when the TV was turned off by a very angry woman.  
  
"I told you, you shouldn't have allowed them to fly in such weather" she spoke firmly looking at her husband. She could see that he was also in shock but he wouldn't show it to the rest of the world.  
  
"There is no evidence that there aren't survivors. My son is far too stubborn to be killed in plane crash" he replied with a wave of his hand. "Yelen dear, calm down"  
  
"My son is too stubborn to die," Yelen replied glaring at her husband but he only smiled at her lovely face folding his hand over his chest.  
  
"Calm woman, if he is alive we'll find him"  
  
"You had better be right Li Zhong. Since as they were coming from India that means they shouldn't have been far from here, so they could be between Taiwan. There is no way they would have strayed off any further, since as they were close to Hong Kong when they lost transmission" Yelen stated ignoring all the men in the room.  
  
"My Queen if he is alive we'll find him"  
  
"You haven't as yet," Yelen snapped ignoring the look in her husband's eyes. She would yell at him later about this, she was so angry at the moment that she felt a stroke coming on.  
  
"Yelen, they have the best men out at the moment, give them time" Zhong stated softly.  
Sakura.  
She laughed at her friends jabbering as they headed towards her home since, as there was nothing else to do on Galatea after going to the fields. She held the baskets of herbs she had picked for her father. "On a more serious note, everyone is starting to think that Buris and his men didn't survive the horrible storm last night" Rika stated cutting their laugh cut short.  
  
"He was foolish to have gone out in the first place, sure their aren't enough working tools on the island. And he needed new men to work, that was no excuse to go out in this season" Chiharu spoke a in clipped tone making them shake their heads in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, there are a lot of guys on this island, like Alex" Rika sighed thinking of her husband making the others groan. "Or Takashi, in Chiharu's case. And of course Naoko and Mika, I mean the only person who is still single and turning nineteen is Sakura"  
  
"But she has Jin Su, and everyone is sure he's going to propose on your birthday" Naoko inputted carrying baby Mikelle in her arms. Sakura looked at her friends who were all married with great husbands and had children or children on the way like Chiharu's case.  
  
"Guys I have no need to marry. I'm young and Touya and Kaho is married, I have to stay home and help father and Kai" Sakura answered softly trying to pick out every excuse she could find. "Maybe when I'm older I'll marry Su but not now"  
  
"Yeah, whatever he's like so in love with you Sakura. Just wait, I believe he's going to ask you to marry him on your birthday and there's no way you are going to be able to turn him down" Chiharu pointed out making Sakura sigh looking ahead at her house. She knew they were right, if he asked her to marry him there was no way she was going to be able to turn him down in front of everyone.  
  
"Yeah, I mean on your sixteenth birthday who did you dance with?" Rika inquired softly.  
  
"Who was your first kiss?" Naoko added evilly.  
  
"And who is always in high standards of your father and is trying everything to get your brother to accept him?" Chiharu concluded. Sakura was trying to block out all they were saying and instead of looking at them; she was paying attention to her beige working dress.  
  
"Jin Su, besides you and Takashi was doing a lot more than that" Chiharu blushed crimson looking down. "It's February, my birthday isn't until April. All I have to worry is Kai's sixteenth birthday in March. Father is planning a great celebration for her" they all sighed looking up at the blue sky feeling the soft breeze blow against their skin.  
  
"Let's go and drop off Mame's herbs first, I want to go home so I can start on dinner for Takashi. He's still out fishing with the others" Chiharu sighed Sakura nodded turning unto the road that led to Mame's house and rather reluctantly.  
  
"Can I wait for you at the gate?" she asked Rika laughed tugging her along.  
  
"Nope, she's only looking out for your well being. I mean almost nineteen and not married Sakura" Rika joked making them laugh. Sakura ignored them looking at the large house.  
  
"Well, it's about time you girls arrive. And you Sakura need to follow their example and get married; no respectable girl in Galatea is single past eighteen. You should be having babies by now" Mame stated pointing at Sakura. Sakura looked at the old woman who was in eighties but didn't act anything like it. She dreaded coming to her house because she would also get lectured about not being married.  
  
"Don't worry Mame, she's working on it" Chiharu spoke trying to save Sakura from embarrassment but the old woman heard nothing of it.  
  
"Please, she needs to get a good grip on Horaki Jin Su. Everyone knows he's in love with you child" Mame hollered taking the basket Chiharu handed her. Sakura groaned inside brushing her long hair off her face.  
  
"You need to stop wearing those childish dresses and ribbons in your hair. You need to start dressing like a young lady"  
  
"Oh mame, we have to go. I have to get home and I still have to pick up Cassie" Rika stated tugging Sakura along as she waved. Chiharu and Naoko had to walk fast in order to keep up with them.  
  
"Thank you Rika" Sakura sighed shaking her head sadly.  
  
"Don't worry bout it, you know the only reason she bothers you so is because Jin Su is her grandson" Rika replied as they walked down the rocky street. Sakura nodded absently looking at the place where she had lived all her life. Galatea was like a tropical paradise untouched by technology and everyone on the island loved it that way. She loved it, she would never want to leave Galatea but she didn't want to marry yet. And she had her reasons for that, though she didn't want to think about such thoughts.  
  
When her home came into view she smiled at her sanctuary, the place where she could think without any interruptions. It almost faltered when she saw many people in front of her house and Kai running towards them. "Sakura, hurry papa needs the herbs" she yelled waving to them.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sakura asked running to meet her, she didn't like how there were so many people in front of her home. "Well?" she inquired when Rika and the other's caught up to her.  
  
"They found a survivor from Buris's boat but he's unconscious. Takashi and the guys found him" Kai answered trying to catch her breath as they hurried to the house. "Oh I got a glimpse of him, he's handsome," she continued dreamily but Sakura wasn't listening.  
  
When they reached her house people moved out of the way so she could get to her father. She saw Jin Su and the guys sitting on the porch but headed straight into the house. "Sakura, come into the kitchen"  
  
"Coming papa" Sakura called walking through the kitchen door, their house were the few nicely built two story houses because of her father's profession. Jin Su's home was the biggest because his father was Mayor to their little village.  
  
"Thank you" Fujitaka said taking the herbs out of the basket Sakura had before he turned towards what he was mixing. "They couldn't believe they found a survivor but unfortunately we haven't a clue who this stranger is"  
  
"Where is he?" Sakura inquired picking up an apple to eat since as she hadn't eaten since lunch. "Kai seems to have a crush on him already" she mused looking out the window at all the people around their house. It wasn't regularly they had visitors so naturally everyone was nosy.  
  
"He's in the guest room, now be a good girl and go and fetch some of Touya's old clothes for me" a woman answered from behind making Sakura nod.  
  
"Yes Rosa," Sakura sighed walking out of the room. She figured that if he could fit into Touya's clothing he must be a grown man so therefore he was off limits to Kai. She almost laughed imagining the look on her face when she found this out; she got a glimpse into the guest room but didn't go in.  
  
Walking into her brother's old room she took out a brown pants and white shirt slowly. She wondered idly whom this man could be and when he was going to wake up. He was really lucky to have survived the storm last night but there could have been more survivors. "Thank you, I hope those people will start to leave soon. There is no way our handsome guest is going to wake up" Rosa stated taking the clothing from Sakura. "Oh I wish I was younger, he is got some package"  
  
"Oh Rosa" Sakura laughed looking the middle age lady who helped her father around the house.  
  
"I'm not kidding, but I shouldn't be telling you that because you've got Jin Su. Who by the way is waiting outside for you my dear,"  
  
"All right, I'll go see what he wants" Rosa watched Sakura head for the door before sighing. She didn't understand young people these days.  
  
"Rosa bring me the clothing and make sure Kai stays away from this room" Fujitaka said from inside the room. Rosa handed him the clothing and stood aside looking at the foreign face that would definitely need some Galatea sun so he could fit in comfortably.  
  
"How is this one going to repay you?" she asked taking up the man's discarded clothes, that she could tell by just feeling that they were of good quality.  
  
"That's not of importance right now" Fujitaka answered brushing it aside with a wave of his hand.  
Sakura.  
She looked out at the darkening sky wrapped in Jin Su's arms. She might as well get used to being in his arms because she knew that eventually they were going to marry. "I wonder who is he?" she whispered softly to no one in particular.  
  
"Why you so interested?" Jin su asked making her look up and smile. "What?"  
  
"I'm just asking, surely that's not a crime. After all he's staying at my home, I would like to know that he's a sensible person" Sakura stated sitting up. Jin Su caressed her face making her sigh resting back down in his arms.  
  
"Don't worry, if he's smart he won't try anything stupid" Jin Su spoke mightily placing a kiss on her forehead. Sakura nodded just wanting to relax for tomorrow she would be at the fruit fields again or at home doing work. "You in anticipation for your birthday?" he asked slyly making Sakura laugh shaking her head.  
  
"How couldn't I be when that's all Mame, Rosa and mostly all my friends talk about" Sakura answered amusedly playing with one of his buttons. "But first we have to get Kai's sixteenth birthday to be something wonderful"  
  
"With you as her sister I'm sure she'll have something wonderful"  
  
"You are so sure in me aren't you?" she teased looking up at him. She had to admit to herself that she loved him after all they had been together all their lives. He knew her better then her closest friends and that should count for something. And he was sweet to her and would give her anything she wanted.  
  
"Of course I am, I love you" Jin Su answered placing a soft kiss on her lips making Sakura smile. Even though she was in Jin Su's strong arms she couldn't get her mind off the stranger in her house.  
Author's note: So what did you think? See I've used some of the same characters from my other stories. I find it easier to keep up and it's good cause you guys already know them and ting. Okay? Well remember to review okay? JA_ 


	2. Meeting the Queen

Chap. 2: "Meeting the Queen"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's note: Hey, thank you thank, so much to all those who reviewed LOL I really love you guys. Ying and Sakura aren't the same person okay? They are two very different, DIFFERENT PERSONS. And Galatea is an Island that on Earth in the same time period as Syaoran's time.  
  
I know that things might be a little off right now but don't worry like with all my stories, they tend to be a little confusing at first but my loose ends are always resolved. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*NE wayz on wit story. **  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
The bright Sunday sun crept over the mountains of Galatea as the small sea village came to life. Sakura walked through the fields touching the grapes as she went by; she began to run to meet up with her friends. Everyday the woman and girls would got to the fields, it was routine but whatever they picked was for themselves and their families then the rest would be shipped out for the larger islands. "Well look at who has finally decided to show up, tell me how is your guest?" Chiharu smiled wrapping her hair up then wrapping it with a white clothe.  
  
"He's still asleep, one would think after a week he would wake up" Sakura sighed holding her basket close to her chest. "I'm not staying I just came to get some things for Rosa"  
  
"Oh Takashi told me that all Jin Su ever talks about is you when they are out" Chiharu mused making Sakura flush as they walked through the rows heading towards the apples.  
  
"Really? I never would have thought," she murmured making Chiharu look at her skeptically.  
  
"You need to open your eyes but I guess you'll have enough time to do that since as your going to marry him by summer" Chiharu teased not missing the blush on Sakura's face. "Young love"  
  
"Young love?" Sakura echoed blankly. "Oh please you are only a year and a half older then me," she pointed out making Chiharu laugh picking one of the apples.  
  
"I know, but what's the confusion you usually have? I mean you love him right?" Sakura stopped mid way picking an apple hearing her question.  
  
"Of course I do but father ask me how I know that he's truly the one for me when I've never left Galatea or plan to do so" she answered finally looking up at the morning sky. She had so much to do today after she did this, but it couldn't compare to what Chiharu and the others had to do since as they had families.  
  
"There you have it, you don't plan on leaving here so there fore you don't have a problem" Chiharu countered switching side. "I'm gonna have to stop coming to the fields, it's getting hard to walk around" Sakura smiled knowingly looking at her friends big belly.  
  
"I don't know why you continue to come here in the first place," she muttered softly. She was glad that her mother had come from out of Galatea because she didn't want her family to marry into distant relatives. Mostly everyone on the island was related some how except for her family who always seemed to find a partner off the island.  
  
"I need to get food I have a husband who works very hard" hearing what she said Chiharu and Sakura looked at each other and burst in laughter. "Do you remember how we used to play house and couldn't wait to have families?"  
  
"How couldn't I? It seems that's all girls on this island prepare for that right after they are born" she sighed, Chiharu nodded in agreement with a solemn expression. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*"Kai you and your friends will stay away from that room and get out here now young lady" Rosa called from the backyard hanging up laundry. A moment later Kai and her friends walked out the back door sighing.  
  
"How do you always know we're here?" one of her friends asked sadly sitting on the bench.  
  
"I just know, leave our guest alone. He needs his rest" Rosa spoke when Sakura came around the corner of the house smiling.  
  
"Did you catch them again?" she asked amusedly placing the basket on the picnic table.  
  
"Oh be quiet Sakura" Kai sighed making her laugh sitting down beside them. Shaking her head she started to pick the beans that would be needed for supper. She loved being in her backyard because it was like a tropical garden very much like the entire island.  
  
"He had better wake up soon before I start to charge him rent" Rosa muttered pinning a shirt to the line. Sakura nodded looking at her backyard that was really large and had small gardens.  
  
"I don't think he'll be able to pay because he's got no money or identification" Sakura replied softly smiling at the bored look on Kai's beautiful face. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Inside the house, a figure walked around with a lost expression holding onto the walls of the hall. Trying to get his eyes to focus he headed towards the sound of voices, growling when he almost tripped over a café table. "Where the hell am I?" He hissed knowing he couldn't be home because this place was too small, that only meant he was in someone else's house.  
  
He stood in the door and look out at the tropical paradise before him; it looked like he was seeing a scene from some kind of movie. Taking his eyes off the scenery he scanned the backyard, only to see five females, one older plump one, a young woman and teenage girls. "He'll pay with manual labor," the old one was saying.  
  
"What do you think he can do, from the looks of his hands it seems that he's done labor before" Kai muttered making them look at her.  
  
"How do you know that?" his gaze harden at them knowing that they were obviously talking about him. He wondered what else they knew about him and wanted to get out of wherever this was as fast a possible.  
  
"It doesn't matter how she knows that, that man is a stranger with no identification of who he is. Kai you are to stay away from him" well he got his answer, no one knew who he was. She saw her shocked face when she turned around and laid eyes on him. **  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura.  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
Hearing Rosa go silent, she turned to look only so only to see their guest standing in the back door looking very ominous. She had never really looked him before but now she could see that he was just as tall as Touya, a little smaller built but she had to admit that he as perfect. 'His arms, his broad shoulders, his handsooommm?' she shook her head wondering what the hell was wrong with her. The only thing he looked like right now was like a killer that way he was glaring at them. "Well it's about time you woke up, come out here and get some fresh air" Rosa ordered turning back to resume her hanging of the linens.  
  
"Where am I?" Syaoran asked with such ice that Kai and her friends immediately stopped drooling, Sakura wince but Rosa continued to work ignoring him.  
  
"You are on Galatea, and I don't think you should be talking to me with such a tone young man" Rosa replied firmly. This made Syaoran smirk, he knew he was somewhere in Japan because they were speaking Japanese and now he was sure they hadn't a clue who he was. This could be used as an advantage for him, he was probably on one of the small island cause he had never heard of Galatea. "Now come out here and sit. I think we have a right to know what your name is and who you are"  
  
"I don't have to the right to know who you are?" he asked firmly his voice losing some of it's coldness as he bounded down the steps holding his side that still hurt and his head was bandaged.  
  
"I'm Rosa, this Sakura, her sister Kai and her friends. You are in the Kinomoto house. Sakura's father Fujitaka is the doctor who fixed you up" Rosa answered wiping her hands on her apron looking him over as he made his way towards them.  
  
"I don't feel any better then before we went down" he muttered making the one they called Sakura glare him.  
  
"My father is the best doctor in Galatea" she spoke proudly but he ignored her not wanting to get a headache.  
  
"Your lucky to have survived the storm after the boat went down" Rosa muttered pouring him some lemonade. This made Syaoran look at her with a lost expression, 'what's she talking about a boat?' he thought looking at the glass she offered him.  
  
"A boat?" he asked trying to bit down the sarcasm in his voice. It wouldn't be good to get on these peoples bad side when he didn't know where he was.  
  
"Yeah, you are one of the new men from off of Buris's boat right?" he nodded slowly thinking that he might as well go along with it until he could find a way off this island or whatever. "So what's your name boy and what's your trade?"  
  
"It's Syaoran, and I don't have a trade I'm just a wonderer" he answered before taking a sip of the lemonade that was considerably good. He held his head feeling a pain shot through it.  
  
"Kai go and call father your" Rosa ordered making her nod getting up with her friends. She nearly fell flat on her face because she wasn't looking where she was going but rather on Syaoran. Sakura looked at Syaoran thinking he was a very disrespectful and ungrateful person to have said that about her father. "Maybe you should go and lie down until he arrives"  
  
"Yes go and lie down, the faster you get well the faster you can leave our home" Sakura repeated coldly getting up with her basket. This remark made Syaoran look at her, he had obviously struck a nerve. She got her stuff and walked into the house without even a back glance.  
  
"She's very protective of her father" Rosa smiled looking at Syaoran knowing that the girls on this island would be going crazy over him soon.  
  
"I can see" Syaoran muttered dryly looking up at the kitchen window only to lock eyes with Sakura, who immediately looked down. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura growled looking down, she had never gotten so angry before but no one had to right to say that about her father. He was a great doctor and the man was ungrateful she wouldn't mind to just kick him out right away. Feeling a sick feeling over come her suddenly, she rested her head on the sink willing it to go away. Closing her eyes tightly she started to count from ten to one slowly holding unto the knife tightly. "Sakura are you okay?" Rosa asked from behind making her jump looking up guiltily.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" she spoke expecting to see him with her but he wasn't there.  
  
"He's with your father right now" Rosa answered knowing that she was looking for him. Sakura quickly turned back to what she was doing missing the smile Rosa gave her.  
  
"I wasn't looking for him," she denied softly. "Jin Su is going to come over for dinner tonight" she continued smiling brightly.  
  
"That's good but he usually comes every other night. I know people are gonna start coming over here when they find out that Syaoran is awake" Rosa stated watching Sakura chop the vegetables.  
  
"And they'll leave seeing the attitude he has" she promptly replied not noticing that her father and Syaoran were standing behind her. "I haven't known him for five minutes and I already don't like him" she continued chopping faster.  
  
"If you don't slow your daughter down she might chop her finger off" Syaoran stated making Sakura come to a halt and turn around slowly. She glared at Syaoran but smiled lovingly at her father.  
  
"There's a boat coming this weekend from the main island" Sakura spoke looking at Syaoran who ignored her walking over to the wall of pictures.  
  
"Syaoran isn't leaving, he has forced to me to agree to have him stay so he could repay me for my wonderful services" Fujitaka stated making Sakura's grip on the knife tighten. Syaoran looked at her face through one of the pictures and almost smiled knowing that if they were alone she would probably butcher him.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful, you'll enjoy it here on Galatea there's lots of young girls in need of strong husbands" Rosa beamed making Syaoran turn to look at her. He didn't know about marrying anyone but he would stay here as long as no one knew whom he was then he would move on.  
  
"I've always wanted me a strong hard working woman" he commented looking at Sakura.  
  
"I'm engaged" she spat having gotten the impression that he was meaning her, at this Syaoran smirked.  
  
"You thought I was meaning you" he replied incredulously. "I'm sure there are many beautiful woman on this island," he continued before turning to Fujitaka. Sakura felt like she was just slapped in the face and turned abruptly around to continue what she was doing. Fujitaka looked at his daughter's back shaking his head but Rosa just smiled having a feeling that things on Galatea were going to heat up.  
  
"Is Jin Su coming to dinner?" Fujitaka asked as he and Syaoran took a seat the table.  
  
"Yes father" Sakura answered simply looking as if she was engrossed in what she was doing but in truth her mind was wondering. She couldn't believe he had just called her ugly, she knew she wasn't the most beautiful person but she did have some looks. Or at least that's what she thought maybe she was wrong; shaking her head she tried to clear it. It didn't matter what he thought because only Jin Su's opinion mattered.  
  
"That's good I'm sure they'll be able to use Syaoran's help fishing" Fujitaka spoke making her laugh on impulse.  
  
"He would just get in the way, there is no way he could be a fisherman" she waved aside making Syaoran raise a brow at her but she had a point. He didn't know the first thing about fishing, but how hard could it be in the first place?  
  
"I'm sure he'll get the hang of it or he could go out and help Touya on building houses" Rosa spoke softly taking the vegetables Sakura chopped.  
  
"I would much rather build then fish, I think I've had enough ocean for the rest of my life" Syaoran commented contemptuously making Fujitaka laugh softly getting up from his seat.  
  
"Well then my boy, let's go and see Touya right now" he spoke making Syaoran nod getting up. "I'm sure he'll love the extra hand" when Sakura heard the door close she laughed shaking her head.  
  
"There is no way Touya is going to make him work" she stated proudly making Rosa look at her in wonder.  
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked when Kai walked in the room on cloud nine, Rosa figured she had just passed her father and their guest.  
  
"Because look at him, I doubt he has the slightest clue how to do anything"  
  
"Oh stop Sakura, he's my future husband" Kai spoke leaning against the sink with a dreamy expression. "Isn't he perfect?" Sakura looked at her sister and knew that she was far from plant earth at the moment.  
  
"I don't think he's someone you want to marry Kai," Sakura objected making Kai glare at her playfully. "Look at him, he's not someone who belongs on Galatea"  
  
"How do you know? He can grow to like it here just watch. On my birthday he's going to dance with me and you know what they say about dancing with the guy you want to marry on your sixteenth birthday" Kai pointed out ingeniously surprising Sakura. She didn't think she could live him with in the family, oh the mockery of such a thought. He wouldn't have the audacity to marry her baby sister, she would see to it that he didn't but maybe some older girl would get his attention.  
  
"You're going to be in a lot of competition Kai dear when every other single female sees him" Rosa pointed out jokingly.  
  
"Nope, I won't have any of that. The only person I would have had to worry about is my very own sister and he already said your ugly" Kai stated smiling evilly.  
  
"That's a mean thing to say Kai!" Sakura exclaimed running after her sister who laughed running out of the room.  
  
"But it's the truth!!" Kai yelled back running to her room. She slammed the door in Sakura's face laughing hard as she latched it. "I'm only kidding besides I know you won't take him because you've got Jin Su"  
  
"Yes I've got Jin Su and I don't want that guy. He's not my type" Sakura replied looking at the door that had a plat with Kai's name on it.  
  
"You promise?" Kai asked leaning against the door. She looked at her self in the mirror, touching her short black hair. She didn't look like their father but had their mother's hair and father's brown eyes. Sakura had their mother's beauty, emerald eyes and father's honey brown hair, and everyone loved her.  
  
"Kai I promise, now get washed up for supper and then come and set the table" Sakura spoke before turning to the stairs. She looked at herself in the mirror in the hall and ran her hands through her hair. "You need a bath," she said to her self before continuing down the hall. She couldn't believe that Kai would think she wanted that man, no way and even if she did her sisters happiness came first.  
  
"Well there you are, I want just coming up to get you beautiful" Jin Su smiled at the bottom of the steps. A smile formed on Sakura's lips as she descended, "Come here and give me a hug.  
  
"Not before you show me what you have behind your back" Sakura countered playfully. Jin Su bounded up the stairs meeting her half way pulling Sakura close to him.  
  
"I've got flowers for you" he whispered kissing her softly on the lips. Sakura smiled looking at the assortment of wild flowers.  
  
"Beautiful thank you" Sakura smiled smelling them. She hug him around the neck and he placed his arm around her waist holding her to him as he walked down the stairs carrying her.  
  
"Only the best for you" Jin Su stated placing her on her feet when the front door opened. Fujitaka and Syaoran walked in talking but stopped when they took notice of Sakura and Jin Su. "Fujitaka-san," Jin Su said bowing his head in respect. "Hey I'm Horaki Jin Su"  
  
"Li Syaoran" Syaoran replied shaking his hand.  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran, you'll fit in perfectly when you get out in the scorching sun and get a tan" Rosa spoke walking in the room with wash handing it to Sakura. "Be a good girl and show Syaoran where to find more clothing. And then ya'll come for dinner"  
  
"Hopefully I'll get a tan since as I'll be working on houses" Syaoran stated almost making Sakura's mouth drop open. "Touya is a very nice and interesting person, don't you agree?"  
  
"He's my brother I love him, come with me" Sakura spoke tightly turning for the stairs carrying the laundry. Syaoran followed her up leaving Jin Su and Fujitaka watching their backs.  
  
"She doesn't like him does she?" he asked as he and Fujitaka walked into the living room.  
  
"No she doesn't and it's the first but Kai is supposedly in love with him. I don't understand it though, Sakura doesn't have a problem with anyone, and I don't see why she doesn't like him. He's a very knowledgeable young man" Jin Su listened intently smiling at the fact that Sakura didn't like their guest.  
  
"Speaking of Sakura, I wanted to propose to her before her birthday in April" Jin Su stated getting Rosa's attention as she placed the food on the table but she didn't say anything. "I was thinking that maybe we could have a April ceremony right after birthday"  
  
"I don't know, Touya thinks you should wait for her birthday. He believes strongly in tradition and so do I. I don't feel the need to change it besides her birthday is only three months away" Fujitaka replied before Jin Su could press it Sakura returned.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked seeing face red face, Sakura looked at them and breathed in deeply then slowly, very slowly exhaled.  
  
"Oh nothings the matter, so what have you two been talking about?" she inquired taking the bowl of food from Rosa placing it on the table. She was trying her best not to blow, she knew one thing and that was that she hated that man upstairs.  
  
"Nothing really, Sakura could you show Syaoran to the house Touya is working on in the morning? I can't because I have to visit a patient early in the morning" Fujitaka stated when Syaoran walked in and as usual with a face that bore no expression.  
  
"I can do it papa" Kai burst running into the room looking like she was going out to something special. Fujitaka and the others looked at her wondering why she was so dressed up for dinner. Sakura looked directly at Kai and shook her head going into the kitchen to help Rosa.  
  
"No Kai you have school, Sakura can do it. It's on the way to the fields anyways" Fujitaka replied making Kai sighed sitting down but made sure that the only seat left would go to Syaoran who was still standing. "Sakura leaves before dawn, could you be up then?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem" Syaoran shrugged sitting beside Kai who had to try and not blush. "Is there a air strip here?" he inquired making both men shake their head no.  
  
"You planning on flying out of here?" Jin Su asked when Sakura and Rosa sat down at the table.  
  
"No I'm planning on living here for the rest of my life if necessary" Syaoran replied briskly. Sakura looked down paying attention to her food, which was the last thing she needed to hear but from the look on Kai's face she was ecstatic.  
  
"And are you planning on living with the Kinomoto's?" Jin Su asked making Syaoran smirk resting back in the chair. He hadn't eaten a meal with this much people in a very long time.  
  
"No, I plan on getting my own place when I'm able to"  
  
"But you could live here, Sakura's going to leave right after she gets married to Jin Su of course. So it'll only be father, Rosa and I" Kai burst out happily making Sakura look at with firm glare.  
  
"I'm not leaving any time soon, so I don't suggest that you jump to such conclusions. He said he would leave when he is back on his feet, don't push it Kai" Sakura said softly making Kai look down. She left like kicking Sakura in chin for saying that, not because she didn't like their guest she had the right to be so mean.  
  
"Both of you behave, this is the dinner table" Rosa stated making them shake their heads. Syaoran shook his head in amusement looking at Fujitaka who smiled softly.  
  
"One would think they were the same age" he commented making Fujitaka and Rosa laugh, Sakura on the other hand didn't like what he said.  
  
"Yes one would think" Fujitaka repeated looking at his two little girls, one would be getting married soon and the other was just entering her womanhood.  
  
"How old are you Syaoran-san?" Kai asked using his first name like it was nothing. Jin Su took Sakura's hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze making her smile ignoring her antagonist.  
  
"Twenty one but I'll be twenty two in July"  
  
"Just right for marriage if you ask me, I wish I was younger" Rosa commented making Syaoran smile winking at her. Sakura took in his smile hook line and sinker, how could a beast have such an amazing smile?  
  
"There are a lot of beautiful women on Galatea as you can see" Jin Su spoke looking Sakura who flush from embarrassment but it faltered remembering what Li had said when they were in the kitchen.  
  
"I agree" Syaoran spoke looking at Sakura then at Jin Su before he continued. "I saw them all when I went to Touya's home even his wife is gorgeous. And there is mademoiselle here, who's growing into her beauty and Madam Rosa whose grown into hers.  
  
"Such a talker" Rosa laughed looking at Kai who was blushing crimson. He had called her beautiful and her sister ugly, she fell deeper in love with the man next to her now all she had to do was make him love her and get her father's approval.  
  
Rosa looked at Sakura's gloomy face and Kai's ecstatic one and smile inwardly, this young man was surely going to liven up Galatea. **  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: LOL GRRR Syaoran's being mean n' so is Sakura. Whelp I hoped you liked this chapter and all. Remember to review and tell me what you think okay? And to those who wanted to be on the mailing list, remember to send me an email at babyblue_86@msn.com it would make life for me so much easier. Don't put it in the review cause then I have to personally add it my self. And that takes a lot of time. Well ne wayz JA. 


	3. conjuring the rain

Chap. 3: "Conjuring the Rain" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
Author's note: Hey, Wat up LOL I'm here again. School has been so hectic I don't know when I'm going to be updating again. So for not updating like usual but I've got a lot to do and it's so crazy, so crazy that I'm not even allowed using the computer at home. I'm doing this at school in first block.  
  
CAN'T USE MY COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for all the reviews.. *  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Well can you go up and get it for me?" Kai asked looking at the coconut that was high in the skinny tree that was swaying back and forth in the wind. Syaoran looked up wondering why she wanted him of all persons going up there. "Rosa, needs a lot of them for tonight's celebration"  
  
"What does she need them for?" Syaoran asked pushing his hands into the pocket of the pants he was burrowing from their brother's room. He looked at the clear blue-sky thanking god that he was standing in the shade because of how hot it was.  
  
"To make sweets, she's the best. Come on, look here comes Jin Su now he usually climbs the trees for us" Syaoran looked at Sakura and Jin Su who was walking up hand in hand. Shaking his head when he locked eyes with her, he smirks making her glare.  
  
"Can't get him up Kai?" Sakura mocked making her sister cross her arms. "Don't worry Jin Su will get all the coconuts we need"  
  
"He's going up aren't you Syaoran-kun?" Syaoran sighed shaking his head making her smile brighten and Sakura frown.  
  
"If I fall make sure to catch me" he muttered making Kai laugh and Jin Su smirk looking at the poor guy.  
  
"You don't have to go up Li, I can do it. I understand that you're from the main land and all" Jin Su stated picking up the bag placing it crisscross over his chest, so he could place coconuts in it.  
  
"I can do it, I was joking" Sakura looked at him smugly knowing that he was just trying to live up to Jin Su.  
  
"Don't kill your self Li, you still have to pay us back," she stated making him look at her with something in his eyes before he nodded picking up bag. Kai slapped her sister, "Hey" she rubbed her arm looking at Kai who was frowning.  
  
"Don't say such a thing Sakura" Kai whispered making Sakura shake her head looking at Jin Su and Syaoran who had started to climb. She frowned seeing him actually climb the skinny tree with out any problem.  
  
"Show off" she mumbled fighting down the urge to toss a rock at him and knock him off like a bird. She watched as they picked the cocoanuts with ease before she headed to the kitchen to get the baskets she would need for the river to pick the blueberries.  
  
Kai watched her sister go wondering what her problem was; she didn't have to be a jerk to Syaoran. He was so nice, and very handsome even better looking than Jin Su, if you asked her. "Kai come here" Rosa called from the kitchen making her leave reluctantly. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
After a while Syaoran and Jin Su slid down the cocoanut tree when Sakura walked up frowning. "What's the matter?" Jin Su asked looking her face with worry. Syaoran didn't even bother to look up; he was too busy minding his own business.  
  
"Angel just called you, your mother needs you to get her some spices," she answered making him nod.  
  
"I'll bring you to the river first then I'll get her what she needs" he offered making her shake head even though she wanted him to go with her. "She won't mind"  
  
"No, this is a special night, it marks the being of spring" she objected making him nod. Syaoran looked around just in time to see the two kisses or at least press their lips together. He wondered just how far back these people were in the past. He looked at Rosa who walked up saying bye to Jin Su.  
  
"Syaoran I hope you don't mind following Sakura to the river for the berries. Kai is busying helping with me mix" she spoke making him nod. He couldn't very well tell her no right? "Good, you two hurry," she looked at Sakura giving her a warning sign.  
  
"Come on Li" Sakura spoke walking off with the basket, Rosa watched the two go seeing how very much they were like she and her late husband. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran followed behind the mean girl wondering why she hated him so much when he hadn't done anything to her in the first place. She walked fast and through twists and turns, finally they came to a river. He looked at how beautiful it was; he had never seen anything like it before. It was gorgeous; he stood looking at it making Sakura look at him oddly. "Oh come on it's not that interesting. You act like you've never seen water before" she spoke rudely making him look at her and frown.  
  
"I've never seen anything like it before, why are you always so fucking mean?" He asked making her glare at him but he just glared back.  
  
"You don't belong here, why don't you just leave" Sakura spat before she started to pick her berries.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do, you don't own this island and everyone else has accepted me" he replied starting to pick them as well. Sakura knew that was true and she didn't have any response to it. Syaoran smirked seeing that she was stumped, he didn't know why she had to be so mean.  
  
"You staying here is none of my business I could care less but don't play around with my sister and don't make friends with my family" Sakura spat standing straight, Syaoran followed suit. He placed what he had picked into the basket before looking at her coldly.  
  
"I don't know what gave you the idea that I'm interested in your baby sister but you are wrong. And unlike you I happen to like your father and Rosa, they are nice" with that said he walked away leaving Sakura standing at the same spot. She was a very nice person at least everyone believed so, and what he said didn't mean anything to her, right?  
  
Slowly she turned to look at him and smirked seeing him at the edge of the deep end of the river. Walking towards him slowly acting innocent she placed the basket down and started to pick berries. She hummed a sweet tune getting close to him, Syaoran sensing something was wrong watched her closely. Sakura moved close to him and turned to push him into the water, it would be a good laugh or so she thought. She hadn't expected him to grab a hold of her and pull her in as well her scream was drowned out by the cool water.  
  
Pushing to the surface she broke through at the same time as Syaoran, he looked at her and laughed making her fume. "That's what you get for scheming against me, Sakura"  
  
"It's Kinomoto" she screamed hitting the water like a child. She turned and made her way to the water ignoring his laughter.  
  
"Sakura" he taunted making her turn and glower at him. Syaoran looked at her angry face and he knew she would love nothing more than killing him at the moment.  
  
"Don't call me that" she stepped at the edge, and the rock she stepped one was loosed and instantly slipped out. She screamed feeling her-self falling towards the water; she closed her eyes making contact with the water. Syaoran wince waiting for her to get up, and she was trying but her dress gets caught in a tree branch.  
  
Seeing that she wasn't going to come up, he drove under only to see that she was caught. Sakura looked frightened as she tugged at her dress but it wouldn't come lose. She saw him swim past her and pulled her dress but it was all tangled up. Sakura was starting to get blue in the face and out of breath.  
  
Her eyes widened when he swam to the surface leaving her, he was going to leave her to die. She was surprised to see him come back and that escalated when he kissed her. She tried to push away but saw that he was giving her air taking what he gave her. She watched him swim behind her and start to tug at her dress pulling it open. Struggling out of it she swam to the surface and broke through gasping for breath. Chocking she swam to shore, and pulled her self up. Syaoran followed behind her wondering if she was mentally messed up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Does it seem that like I'm okay?" she snapped making him grow hard in the face. He got up and shook his head, he was soaked to the bone and his clothing was sucked to his body. He looked down at Sakura, who was only clad in her under clothing. Sighing he took off his shirt that was soaked and placed it on the bush in front of her before he resumed to pick the berries.  
  
Sakura looked at the soaked shirt then at him and sighed getting up. She picked it up and even though it was wet she wring the water out and put it on. Walking slowly towards him, she stood not knowing what to say. Finally finding the words, she opened her mouth right when he looked at her. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to start picking?" she nodded dumbly feeling odd sensation run through her by the tone of his voice.  
  
"Yes," taking her eyes off his bare chest she resumed picking. Maybe she had gone a little too far in her childish games; it had almost cost her life. They didn't say a word to each other or when they walked back towards the house. When they reached Fujitaka and the others looked at them oddly. Syaoran excused him self to shower and Sakura sat outside looking at the sky.  
  
"What happened?" Rosa asked from behind her. She had noticed the change of attitude in the both of them.  
  
"I almost drowned being stupid but he saved me and all I could do was snap at him," she answered softly when Rosa sat besides her placing her arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Did you apologize?" Sakura shook her head shamefully looking at the ground. "I think you should"  
  
"I tried and he cut me off, I don't know why I'm being so mean towards him. I'm not mean to anyone" she looked at Rosa who smiled softly giving her a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"No worries I'm sure you'll know soon enough. Maybe its time that you have a change, life has always been predicable for you" Rosa stated standing up with Sakura. Sakura looked at the woman, who was like a second mother to her, with a lost expression.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked making Rosa smile secretively.  
  
"You'll know soon enough" was all she said walking back inside. Sakura looked at the fading sun. She hadn't a clue how true Rosa's words were she didn't know how they would save each other's souls. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
The beach of Galatea was bright with bonfires, and the music of instruments being played. The light from the beach danced through the woods as people made their way to it. Syaoran sat down in front of a fire looking at the dancing flames; he looked up when a girl stopped in front of him. "Would you like to dance?" she asked cutely making him smile.  
  
"Sorry not much of a dancer, maybe later" he spoke making her nod looking hopeful. He looked at Fujitaka when he walked up smiling; Syaoran took the cup of liquid he was offered.  
  
"Already turning young girls down?" he asked making him nod. They looked at the large bonfire that was surrounded by smaller ones from each family. "Come on, the girls are going to do the traditional dance in hopes that we get a bountiful harvest" Syaoran got up reluctantly and followed him making their way through the crowd. They sat in the front as everyone else sat surrounded the large fire, there was a path left for the girls to enter. The drums started to beat and teenage girls and young woman entered the circle dressed in a white, about fifteen in all. He looked at Sakura who was the leader of the dance. *  
  
*  
  
* They started to move in perfect rhythm to the deep beats of the drum. They moved around the circle dancing to the people and the fire. She stopped in front of them and move making her father smile when Kai sat down. She didn't look too happy, and Syaoran wondered why she wasn't dancing. "Why aren't you up there?" he asked making her look at him sadly.  
  
"I'm not sixteen yet," she answered making him smile shaking his head. "It's not funny"  
  
"I'm sorry, don't be mad about that. Being young is great" he spoke before looking back the dancers missing the longing look Kai gave him. He watched Sakura intently, he could clearly she that she was doing something that he loved a lot.  
  
Sakura locked eyes with Syaoran but she quickly broke it, she looked around for Jin Su but didn't see him anywhere. Leave it up to him to disappear when there was anything that involved dancing. She looked at her friends who were already going to a guy, she needed to find someone and fast. She was going to yell at Jin Su, he didn't even have to dance; all he had to do was stand still. *  
  
*  
  
She was running out of time, she needed a single guy. At times she hated tradition and this was one of those times. She looked at her father when he pointed at Syaoran who was looking at some else, turning she saw that it was Angel. Growling she walked over to him and held out her hand. Syaoran looked at her wondering what she wanted. "Come" she spoke smiling, people were starting to look at her when he didn't reach for her hand.  
  
Syaoran looked at Fujitaka who looked pleading, sighing he held out his hand and got up wearing all white as well. "What the hell am I doing?" he hissed making Sakura glare at him.  
  
"Do you know how to waltz?" she asked making him nod. "We're going to do that but a lot faster, just follow the other guys" he nodded watching everyone else. He placed his hand on her waist before they followed the other couples. Lightening and thunder crashed in the sky but it was ignored. It was supposed to rain on this night, it signaled that it was spring going into summer. *  
  
* Slowly the rain started to come down and the couples remained dancing around the fire. It was then that Syaoran figured out that they were doing something like a rain dance. After a few mistakes he got the hang of it and surprised Sakura with his fluid motions. He spun her around fast making her head wrap fall out and her long hair cascade down her shoulders. No matter how hard it rained they would have to continue to dance until all the fires were out. *  
  
*  
  
Sakura was so caught up that she didn't notice Jin Su who was watching them from the sides. Each time Sakura moved closer to Syaoran his frown deepened, everyone who would be going with them started to move towards each other. When the last flame died out Sakura and Syaoran stop with it not knowing how perfect they had been. She was breathing hard looking at him in the eyes; Syaoran returned the look not breaking eyes contact. "Oh" she breathed before her eyes dropped and all her weigh dropped unto him.  
  
"Hey!" he said trying to wake her up, picking her up in his arms he saw Fujitaka and the others running over.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" Jin Su yelled accusingly as it started to rain even harder.  
  
"I didn't do anything" he bit out coldly as Fujitaka looked Sakura over carefully.  
  
"Let's get her home, bring her for me Syaoran" Fujitaka said making him nod following behind them. Jin Su didn't like him carrying her he wanted to carry her; he didn't like seeing any other guys near her.  
Syaoran followed behind them carrying her, he would look down at her face know and then. Before he reached the house he looked down only to see her coming to, Sakura's eyes opened and she came face to face with his glowering amber eyes. "I-what's going on?" she asked hoarsely looking lost.  
  
"You fainted, what couldn't keep up with me?" He teased trying to make her stay awake. When he heard her growl he knew she would be staying awake and would probably be throwing slurs at him.  
  
"Why you" she started but stopped realizing that he was carrying her. He had carried her all the way from the beach; he looked at her porch hearing the front door being opened.  
  
"Syaoran take her upstairs to her room" She heard Rosa say and he bounded up the stairs with her. She hadn't a clue why she didn't speak up and go to her room her self, on her own two feet.  
  
Walking into her room he placed her unto her feet, he went to let her go only to see her feet wobble. "Don't let go," she warned not in the mood to fall flat on her face.  
  
"Or what?" he asked making her frown looking at his broad shoulders.  
  
"Please don't you've already seen me humiliate my self enough today don't you think?" she asked softly making Syaoran smile. Why was he smiling so much? He hadn't a clue; if he were home he wouldn't be doing this. "Don't laugh at me"  
  
"I'm not laughing," he countered making her glower at him. "You need to loosen up, you are the only here is making my stay unpleasant. Nothing you do or say will ever make me leave so you had better get used to it"  
  
She didn't have a chance to retort something cold because Rosa walked into the room with a towel. "Thank you" she smiled at him making Syaoran nod walking out of the room. He could feel Sakura's glare on his back and he had to hold back a chuckle. She was definitely one weird girl.Maybe staying here would be fun after all. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Okay, I hoped you liked and I don't really have much to say okay? I'll ah be back some other time I don't know when so peace. JA. 


	4. Little Arguments

Chap. 4: "Little Arguments"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
Author's note: Hey, I'm sorry, this is the real chapter Three. Yesterday I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter please forgive me. I didn't mean to, I really didn't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please read this one and if you can the other cause it'll explain the next chapter okay? Whelp bye.and I'm sorry again.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "I don't see why you don't like there isn't anything wrong with him according to what you have told me" Naoko stated as she and Sakura walked to where her husband was helping to build their house. It was lunchtime and she was bringing Mika food.  
  
"He just seems so fake I don't know something about him doesn't seem right. I get this feeling around him" Sakura stated holding the basket the contained the food Rosa had forced her to bring to Syaoran. Like usual on Galatea, it was a beautiful day but not as warm as the previous day.  
  
"What kind of funny feeling?" Naoko inquired when the house came into view. Sakura frowned thing about it, she didn't know how to describe it.  
  
"I don't know I don't trust it though. And for someone who wanted to work for so low he's very educated. My father actually enjoys talking to him about anything and everything" Sakura spoke in a scary tone making Naoko laugh. "Is Mikelle staying with your mother?"  
  
"Yeah he has a sniffle, and you've got to understand that he's going to be smarter then most men on Galatea. We have a great education because your mother taught us then Rosa. They practically taught us more then we would ever need to know living on Galatea," Naoko explained. She smiled brightly waving to her husband who was on the rooftop with Touya and another man she didn't know. "Is that he?"  
  
"Yep that's him all right" she frowned noticing that most of the men were already eating. "I wonder who brought them food?" she muttered knowing that this time of day mostly all the men would be home eating but they were all here eating.  
  
"I have no clue but Mika isn't eating. He's waiting for me" Naoko laughed running over to the house with Sakura following.  
  
"Hey Kaijuu, come on up" Touya called waving her up but Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Not a chance besides I have to get back to the house. Kaho and Rosa are waiting for me so we can plan for Kai's party" Sakura replied showing them the basket that had food in it. "This is lunch for ya'll"  
  
"I don't think we'll be needing it" Touya replied bounding down the ladder with Syaoran following behind.  
  
"Why is that? Why didn't you tell us you were having food from somewhere else?" Sakura asked angrily making him laugh finishing up the apple he was eating.  
  
"We didn't, before lunch all these young women showed up with food for Syaoran here" Touya stated pointing at Syaoran who was talking with some men totally ignoring her. "He seems to be very popular"  
  
"Whatever just take this cause I'm not bringing it home. I told Rosa not to make him lunch, it was a big waste of time"  
  
"Why are you getting so angry, he didn't know he would have every young women bringing him food" Touya replied then his eyes narrowed and he smiled.  
  
"What's the matter Touya?" Sakura asked eyeing him suspiciously but he only smiled taking the basket. She felt self-conscious just standing there in front of him as he looked at her so.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, my sister brought you some homemade lunch" Touya yelled making everyone look at her. They all knew full well that Sakura belonged to Jin Su or that's how if seemed. Sakura looked horrified and wanted to kill her brother right there on the spot. Syaoran looked up hearing his name before walking towards them.  
  
"Thank you" Syaoran said looking the basket Touya held. He had to admit that it smelt a lot better then some of the things he had gotten today that's why he didn't touch them.  
  
"I didn't make it Rosa and Kaho did for you and Touya. I made this for Jin that's why I have to give it to him and then head home" Sakura spoke showing them the other tiny basket.  
  
"I didn't think you made it besides if you did I would have been afraid to eat it" Syaoran stated making Sakura's eyes narrow wondering what he was up to.  
  
"Why is that?" Touya took the basket and walked away wanting to eat what his wife made for him. He didn't have time to listen to his sister torture the man she was starting to fall for.  
  
"You hate me so I'm afraid you'd poison me," Syaoran answered easily making Sakura's spirit plummet rapidly. "Tell Rosa thank you for me" he continued before walking away. Sakura stood where she was, and could not believe he had just said that, he thought she would go as low as to poison him? She felt sick in her stomach.  
  
She looked at the half finished house, her eyes falling on Naoko and Mika. "Hey Naoko I'm leaving now" she called waving. Naoko waved back before she walked off, she didn't have to go far since, as the docks were close by. "I would never go as low as to poison someone," she whispered to herself. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran watched her go shaking his head before he bit into the sandwich. "This is really good" he spoke to Touya who shook his head in agreement. "What's the case with your sister?"  
  
"I don't know, but that Jin Su guy is supposedly going to ask her to marry him on her birthday" Touya answered softly. "I don't like it though"  
  
"Why's that?" Syaoran observed looking up at the warm sun that would come and go. He had never worked this hard doing something that wasn't training but it was fun. Who would have thought that crowned Prince of China would be building a house wearing old clothing and was actually enjoying it.  
  
"She's waiting for something, most of the girls here marry after their sixteenth birthday. Its tradition but Sakura is going to be nineteen in April" Touya answered finishing up.  
  
"Maybe it's her attitude that's got Horaki scared" Syaoran commented dryly- making Touya laugh looking at him skeptically.  
  
"Not a chance, everyone loves Sakura. You're are the only person she's mean to"  
  
"I feel so special" Syaoran spat sarcastically. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* The sky moved back and forth, back and forth as clouds formed into odd shapes. It would turn black then light as the blue sky moved forwards and backwards. Sakura closed her eyes feeling sleepy, days were too long, and now would be the only time she would have to herself. And what better place to fall asleep then in a hammock? her mind raced with all sort of wonderful, goofy and sometimes outrageous thoughts that would make her laugh as she kicked the ground to make the hammock sway. She had brought Jin Su is lunch and waited until he ate before she left like she had been doing for a long time.  
  
She had just noticed that her life had a regular pattern every single day. It was always the same, nothing changed her life was predictable. The only unpredictable ness she had in her life right now was waiting to see what Li Syaoran was going to say next that would dig away at her self-esteem.  
  
"He must like picking on me a lot," she whispered to herself yawning. She didn't know why she was so tired; maybe it was all the work of getting Kai's party together. Her all thoughts swirled into nothingness mixing with the sound of birds, as she fell into a light sleep, still swinging back and forth. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran sat in his temporary room looking down at his ring before he placed it on his chain along with his cross then back around his neck. They were the only things had left of his old life; he was going to start a new life here. He liked Galatea very much and even the people were friendly, well at least most of them. If he was lucky he could even start a family and die on this tiny island that time forgot.  
  
"Yeah a real life" he muttered having actually enjoyed working on a house earlier today even though it was only his third day. He got up off the bed, glancing out the window only to see that it was getting cloudy. Walking out of the room he made sure to keep his distance from Kai knowing she was a little infatuated with him.  
  
"There you are, I was just coming to call you" Rosa smiled when he started down the stairs. She looked up at the young man and loved having him around even though he was still a mystery to her. She could easily read people but he was an expert at hiding what he thought or was feeling.  
  
"You wanted me?" Syaoran asked taking his hand off the smooth wood railing. This house was small but beautiful; it had a homey feeling what his birthplace was lacking.  
  
"Yes it is going to start to rain could you go and get Sakura for me? I think we're going to have another one of those storms again" Rosa sighed handing Syaoran an umbrella. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura twitched feeling something cold hit her face and shifted positions. She felt it again and again on different parts of her body before it stopped hitting her face. She slowly opened her eyes only to come face to face with Syaoran who was really close to her, she screamed pushing away only to forget that she was on a hammock. *  
  
* The hammock twisted and swung throwing her off, Sakura landed on her back with a thud under the hammock, one of her foot still stuck on it. She groaned feeling disoriented, hearing a strong laugh she opened her eyes. They focused only to see Li Syaoran laughing at her; she felt embarrassed and wanted to scream. "You Hentai," She opted for instant feeling pain ripple through her back as she ignored the fact that it had started to rain harder.  
  
"Your calling me an Hentai when I was only trying to help you?" Syaoran asked opening the umbrella not even offering it to her. He couldn't keep a straight face looking at her sprawled out on the ground. "You're the one who freaked"  
  
"You were in my face" Sakura shot back getting up because now it was pouring and she was getting soak. She was getting waterlogged and he wasn't even offering to share the umbrella, and to make matters worst he was laughing at her. She wanted to cry feeling like a total idiot.  
  
"I would like to spar with you but its raining" Syaoran pointed out making Sakura glower, of course he only laughed.  
  
"I know you baka I'm standing in it" Sakura hissed walking off to the house almost slipping in the process. Syaoran followed behind shaking his head laughing lightly. *  
  
* Sakura walked into the room only to Jin Su, Kai, Rosa and Fujitaka standing at the door. "What's the matter?" Jin Su walking over to her as Sakura's teeth chattered a moment later Syaoran walked in closing the umbrella. This made Jin Su very angry, he couldn't believe Li had an umbrella and didn't share it with Sakura. "Are you out of your mind, look at her she's soaked and you had an umbrella. What kind of man are you?" he yelled when Rosa wrapped Sakura in a towel.  
  
Sakura watched as Syaoran deliberately ignored what Jin Su was saying. She could see that he was clearly bored and wished Jin Su would knock him out. "She didn't give me the chance to offer her because she was freaking out," Syaoran answered brusquely. "Furthermore Horaki, you have no right to question my morals" Sakura could see Jin Su's jaw tighten; she knew he had a wicked left hook and Syaoran shouldn't be taking him so lightly.  
  
"Well now there is no need to carry this out of proportion Sakura has been playing in the rain from since she could crawl" Rosa spoke cheerily shooing Sakura upstairs. Sakura took a glance at Syaoran but she couldn't tell he was thinking or feeling and she hated that about him. He didn't seem angry and idly she wondered how he would act when he was so cold when he wasn't.  
  
"I'll be back in a few" Sakura said smiling at Jin Su who nodded still glaring at Syaoran who walked passed him and up the stairs to change his pants. After changing into a different pair of pants he stood next to the window and looked up at the thundering sky.  
  
He would soon have to find lodging somewhere else this wasn't working. He would take up the offer Touya's best friend Yukito made him. Shaking his head he decided on it but would still pay Fujitaka back for his hospitality. A knock on his door brought him out of reverie. "Come in"  
  
Sakura hearing come in opened the door slowly, she peeked in only to see him facing away from the window. Walking in she left the door open and stood beside him, "I didn't mean to yell but you scared me earlier" she said softly finally noticing how she barely reached past his shoulder. She hated how she felt tiny and fragile in his presence.  
  
"It's forgotten" he shrugged simply. Sakura seeing that he made no attempt continue she shifted uncomfortably. "Anything else?"  
  
"Um I wanted to warn you about Jin Su. He's not someone to mess around with, he can fight really good" Sakura warned but to her surprise Syaoran smirk.  
  
"Showing concern or is it that you would feel guilt seeing your fiancé beat me to the ground?" Syaoran mused making Sakura smile almost laughs.  
  
"It's definitely guilt but I would only feel it for a short time" Sakura replied jokingly.  
  
"How would you feel if I were to beat him?" Syaoran asked making her smile widen.  
  
"I wouldn't feel any way because you can't" Sakura laughed before walking out of the room.  
  
"Don't be so sure," she heard him say in a voice she had never heard before but she continued down to dinner. When she reached downstairs Jin Su was waiting for her with a smile.  
  
"How you feeling?" he asked caressing her cheek as he too her small hand in his.  
  
"I'm fine, where's everyone?" Sakura inquired looking around the empty living room. She didn't like when it rained because it confined her to staying inside the house. She loved being out side and not cooped up in the house, she was totally an outdoors kind of person.  
  
"In the dinning room waiting for us," Jin Su leading her to the room looking back when Syaoran bounded down the stairs. When they entered in to the dining room music was coming from the kitchen and Sakura smiled walking through the door. She laughed watching her father and sister dance a waltz, remembering how very much her mother liked to dance. Everyone clapped when they ended making them bow.  
  
"Tell father to dance the tango with me?" Kai whined but Fujitaka shook his head no.  
  
"I'm getting too old to be dancing around so much" Fujitaka objected softly getting dubious looks from everyone.  
  
"Oh come on father, you are the best at it" Sakura urged laughing. "Jin Su would dance with you if he knew how to do the tango but he's not a dancer" she continued looking sadly at Kai. "I'll dance with you?" she offered making everyone laugh well except Syaoran who was leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"NO way, it wouldn't be right" Kai laughed shaking her head. "The tango is the dance of love" she spoke romantically. "That's why we've only danced it with father and no one else so far"  
  
"Well since as no one here will dance the tango how about we retreat to the living room. Hopefully this rain will stop soon, I'll make everyone hot chocolate" Rosa spoke turning the music down. "And coffee for the men"  
  
"Rosa?" Syaoran said making her nod. "Can I have hot chocolate, I don't like coffee" he spoke sheepishly making her smile.  
  
"Why all men I know drink coffee," Kai stated as they all headed out into the living room.  
  
"Well I love chocolate, coffee is too bitter" Syaoran answered making her smile.  
  
"I love chocolate too" Kai beamed making Syaoran smile as he sat in one of the two single chairs.  
  
"Touya told me about your popularity" Fujitaka spoke making Syaoran sigh resting back in the chair. "He said with all the food you get, we could open up a bakery"  
  
"I believe he's right," Sakura inputted resting against Jin Su. "Why what he got fed all the men working on the house" Syaoran wasn't listening to her as he looked around the room. He wondered idly how Eriol and Jamie reacted about his disappearance and how his cousin reacted. Shaking his head he smiled at the thought but knew they would understand why he was staying here.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sakura asked seeing that he was in his own little world. Syaoran looked at her with a lost expression raising a one brow at her.  
  
"Nothing, I wish they would stop bringing me food. I think its nice but they don't expect me to eat all what they bring" Syaoran frowned making Sakura shake her head.  
  
"But you don't enjoy what they bring?" Kai asked taking the cup of hot chocolate Rosa handed her. She didn't like that women were bringing him food every single day. The only reason she hadn't was because of school, but he lived in their house.  
  
"I wouldn't know because I've haven't eaten any of it" Syaoran answered shocking them. Everyone looked at him in wonder Sakura laughed shaking her head, which was hard to believe.  
  
"You mean to tell us that you haven't touched or tasted what those woman brought you?" she asked incredulously. She couldn't believe he hadn't, most men would have tasted every last thing that was brought to him.  
  
"I'm content with Rosa's fine cuisine. There isn't much more a man could ask for," Syaoran answered winking at Rosa who blushed handing him his cup.  
  
"With such compliments you're sure to win any woman over" Jin Su spoke but Syaoran wasn't a bit fazed by this tone. Kai looked at him and sighed wondering if he could get any more perfect.  
  
"If I can't win a woman over by just being myself then there is no point, is there?" Syaoran asked getting up from his seat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kai asked softly making him smile down at her, she felt her heart do somersaults.  
  
"Bed, I'm tired good night," Syaoran answered before leaving up the stairs. Sakura watched him go wondering if what he had just said was true? But then again by the way every young woman on Galatea was acting it must be.  
  
"I wish I had a daughter for him, he's going to make one lucky girl very happy" Rosa sighed softly shaking her head.  
  
"I have a sister and she likes him but he hasn't shown her any sign that he knows she's alive. I think I'll bring her over with me," Jin Su stated getting Kai's and Sakura's attention, neither liked his sister.  
  
"Maybe he's not interested in her. I don't think you should push her unto to him" Kai spoke shaking her head. She ignored the look everyone gave her; she wasn't going to let anyone ruin her chance of having a perfect husband.  
  
"Kai your still a child, you don't understand" Jin Su brushed aside making her glower at him.  
  
"I am not a child, I'll be able to marry after my birthday. If he isn't interested in your sister, why should you have the right to push her unto to him?" Kai asked firmly making Rosa smile. Sakura looked at her sister who was getting angry but she agreed with her.  
  
"I think she's right Jin Su. I mean Angel is nice but if he isn't interested in her, why push her unto to him? You're just setting her up for a crashing set down" Sakura agreed making Jin Su look at her with new eyes.  
  
"You don't think my sister is good enough for him?" Sakura laughed shaking her head. She wanted to say yes that's what she thought but why was she thinking those kinds of things.  
  
"No ah that's what I mean. What I mean is he just got here and is still trying to fit in. I don't think he's ready for marriage yet" Sakura quickly answered wondering why she had to go and open her big mouth. If he married Angel then he would be out of her house and isn't or wasn't that what she wanted in the first place? Sometimes she didn't understand what she was thinking. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Next today. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Sakura dear could you make Syaoran lunch for me? I have to go down to Mame. She isn't feeling well" Rosa said walking into the living room where Sakura was reading a book. Sakura nodded slowly not even listening to what she was saying. "Did you hear me child?"  
  
"Make lunch for Li, what do you always make him?" Sakura asked slowly not taking her eyes off what she was reading. She had always wanted to go to a city and reading it was the closest she would ever get.  
  
"Make him anything but something good. I know you have to bring lunch to Jin Su today as well"  
  
"No I'm not bringing him lunch, I think he's still upset with me about what I said last night" Sakura sighed shaking her head as she got up putting the book down. Rosa smiled shaking her head at Sakura's sad face. "I was just telling the truth, I didn't mean it in a bad way besides Kai wants him for a husband"  
  
"And what do you want him for?" Rosa asked making Sakura's mouth drop open as she looked at Rosa wide eyed.  
  
"What me? I want him for nothing" she stuttered. Rosa shook her head before walking out the door leaving Sakura staring at it. "Why would I want him for something?" she pondered that thought as she headed for the kitchen to make him lunch, then she thought about what to make him. She hadn't a clue what he liked to eat; hopefully he wouldn't think her food was gruesome. And what if she made it and he didn't eat it that would hurt. She looked at the batch of Aloe Vera sitting on the table and sighed, "I might as well bring it to the shop" she sighed. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He wiped his brow looking at the scorching sun, every part of his back hurt. He was sure that it was baked; he wouldn't be sleeping on it anytime soon. He looked at the extra large basket of food Angel had brought for him and cringe. "Hey aren't you going to eat what she brought you?" Yukito, Touya's best friend asked him pointing at the basket.  
  
"Naw, I'm going to wait for what Rosa made," Syaoran answered making him nod still looking at it. Syaoran smiled at Yukito having already named him a bottomless pit. "You can eat it"  
  
"Thanks man, remember I told you, you can come to live at my place" Yukito said taking the basket. Syaoran was the only person working since as all the other men were eating what their wives or mother's had made them. He thought it was funny that after three days of feeding the entire working crew on the forth day they all brought food from home.  
"He must be crazy not talking to Angel, she's a doll" a man said eating his sandwich. He would have much rather eating the food Angel brought it was more filling than a sandwich.  
  
"I dunno maybe he's not interested in her" another spoke when he caught eye of Sakura walking towards them. "Hey look it's the Kinomoto girl, and she's only bringing one basket" everyone who was sitting next to him turned to look.  
  
"Hello everyone" Sakura waved smiling at them, they all smiled waving back as she walked to the steps.  
  
"She's brought him food and in her basket, that's not Rosa's"  
  
"No she's got another smaller basket"  
  
"That's not big enough for food, I think she's going down to the shop" *  
  
*  
  
* Sakura ignored the looks mostly everyone was giving her; she didn't see anything wrong with bringing Syaoran food. "Aren't you going to come down?" she asked shading her eyes as she looked up at him. She had to admit that he looked red in the face, then smiled remembering that he wasn't used to the Galatian sun. "You make a really horrible bird"  
  
"Why can't you come up?" Syaoran asked looking down at her, his back felt like it was on fire. He was never going to go without a shirt ever again, he had learnt his lesson.  
  
"Because, besides I have your lunch" Sakura spoke making sigh getting up, he walked over to the makeshift ladder and slowly descended. She looked at his back and wince knowing that it must hurt and a lot, then his face and saw that his hair was growing out. When he had arrived he had a very clean hair cut and had to admit that she liked the unruly look on him better.  
  
"Something wrong?" Syaoran asked seeing her stare at him. Sakura seeing that she was staring looked away feeling guilty.  
  
"No, um here" Sakura said offering him the basket. "Well?"  
  
"You made this?" Syaoran asked taking it, Sakura nodded praying he wouldn't give it back to her. He looked inside, and it smelt different and looked nothing like what Rosa made him. "Is it edible?"  
  
"Why the nerve of you" Sakura burst holding the other basket tightly. "Of course it is, Jin Su eats what I make and he's alive and healthy"  
  
"Or maybe he has a stomach of steel" Syaoran replied calmly. Sakura was about to say something rude when she saw that he was only playing and smiled.  
  
"He does" she agreed smiling and since as she was feeling better that he wouldn't turn her food away in fear of being poisoned she felt charitable. "Your back looks scorched" she commented making him wince looking.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not used to this kind of sun" Syaoran admitted. "Can we sit in the shade or something?" he asked since as she was still there with him. He felt no need to be in the sun when it wasn't absolutely necessary. Sakura nodded following him over to the other side since, the right side was where everyone else was sitting.  
  
She sat on the patch of grass and watched him place the basket down before going to wash his hands, something most men didn't do. She smiled when he sat down and started to take out what she had brought him. "Thank you" he said not looking at her.  
  
"Your welcome, I promise that it's good" Sakura replied softly. She looked down at the basket carrying the bottled Aloe and sighed, after all she was being charitable, right? "Hey I have some Aloe it should make your back feel a lot better" she spoke taking one out.  
  
"I'm dirty you can't put it on" Syaoran objected making a good point. He was wondering why she was being so nice to him and prayed that she was true to her word after all it tasted great. "By the way this is great" he complimented making her smile getting up.  
  
"Don't thank me yet, well not until tomorrow morning" she joked making him laugh softly nodding in agreement. She walked over to the pipe and turned the water on wetting the cloth that she had wrapped her hair in. She wished the men on the other side would mind their own business but figured she was asking too much.  
  
Syaoran sighed feeling the cool cloth on his back but wince when she started to wipe slowly. "If you don't make a rude comment to me soon I'm going to turn over and die from shock" Sakura laughed shaking her head. Deep down she loved it when he laughed and thought he should do it more often.  
  
"Very funny, I'm having a good day since as I didn't have to go the fields today" she stated putting down the dirty cloth. "You were right, you were dirty gah"  
  
"There's a rude comment" Syaoran spoke before taking a drink of the lemonade a sure thirst quencher. "That feels good, I mean the aloe" he spoke when she started to rube it on his back. He liked feeling her hand message it in too but he didn't want to come off as being rude.  
  
"It should help," Sakura said rubbing more unto his back. She marveled at how smooth his skin was, and absently she outlined every single muscle. And what was only supposed to make his back feel better turned in a massage but neither noticed or complained. "How is that city?" she asked softly still rubbing his back.  
  
"Nosey, smelly and too crowded" he answered making her bite her bottom lip. She wanted him to elaborate but he sounded bored talking about it. "Why?"  
  
"I was just asking, I've never been anywhere but on this island," Sakura answered softly feeling the soft cool breeze brush against her cheek. "You really want to live here in Galatea and leave all that technology behind?"  
  
"Yeah I never really had any use for it, I like it here life is so simple" Syaoran answered finishing up what he was eating. "But there are some ups to it" he mused getting her undivided attention.  
  
"Tell me and I'll bring you more lunch tomorrow since as you like it so much" Sakura negotiated quickly then laughed at her self. "Sorry"  
  
"Naw it's okay, well there's surfing, skating, driving and other things" Syaoran sighed. Whatever he did was when he was back in boarding school with his friends, other then that he didn't do much when he was in Hong Kong.  
  
"Oh all we ever do here is go swimming, jumping off the water fall or have celebrations. You're right when you say simple life but I love Galatea even though" Sakura sighed taking her hands off his back with more reluctance then she should have felt. Since as she was finished Syaoran turned to look at her in silence studying her.  
  
"You want to leave here?" He asked softly but Sakura shook her head no. She didn't want to leave Galatea but something felt missing from her life.  
  
"I don't want to leave, I don't know what I want," she confessed softly looking at his face. "Maybe when it hits me dead smack in the face I'll know" she smiled looking down sadly.  
  
"Maybe even then you won't know" Syaoran spoke making her look up. "It's your life, live it the way you want and don't let anyone interfere" she nodded but knew it didn't matter cause she wouldn't have that long anyways. *  
  
*  
  
* "Hey Li, stop flirting with my sister and get back to work" Touya yelled making Sakura flush glaring at him. "Get home Kaijuu"  
  
"Shut up Touya," she yelled back picking up her soaked head wrap then took Syaoran's offered hand so he could help her up. "Well I guess I'll see you at home ne?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks again" Syaoran said handing her the basket. Sakura nodded before turning to leave half way down the road she stopped and took a deep breath then continued on her way. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Jin Su. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
He sat on the boat back looking for any sign of Sakura but she didn't show up and they were leaving to head back out any minute. "Hey man maybe she got caught up something" Takashi spoke placing his hand beside where Jin Su sat.  
  
"She's been bringing me lunch for as long as I can remember. What could have come up?" he replied frowning deeply.  
  
"I don't know but we're leaving now, just go and see her later" Takashi sighed nodding to the captain who started up the boat. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: I hoped you enjoyed the real chapter I'm sorry about my little mistake okay? Please forgive me, I'm sorry. Well ja. And at least you guys got two chapters in one. BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Change of heart

Chap. 4: "Change of heart?"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*GO back and read the previous Chapter, it is the real Chapter three okay? Thank you and please forgive me!!!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it a lot a lot, I don't know if you guys have any questions cause I haven't gotten a chance to check my reviews or anything. SORRRRY!!!!!!!!!!!!. I hope you like this chapter too and I know it's a switch with Sakura being mean, I able to see that review LOL. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura placed her hands on the sink breathing deeply, she knew Jin Su was downstairs waiting to speak with her but she didn't feel good. She felt really sick, opening her hand she looked at the two small tablets, putting them in her mouth she drank the water. "Please, not now" she pleaded softly. And to make matters worst she was home by herself with him downstairs.  
  
"Sakura, are you in there?" Syaoran's voice asked knocking on the door making her gasp. Great he wasn't supposed to be home either, she had to think of something to say about not feeling good.  
  
"Ah yeah, I'm coming" she answered weakly wrapping her robe around her then tying it.  
  
"Are you okay? Jin Su wants to come up and see you" he frowned softly. Sakura opened the door and smiled looking up at him. Syaoran looked at her pale face wondering if she was sick.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine I ah just have um really bad cramps" she winced lying. She prayed that he would buy it, seeing him nod she sighed inwardly.  
  
"I understand, I have four sisters" Syaoran said surprising Sakura who didn't know this. Who would have thought he would have four sisters, wow she bet Kai would love to hear something like that.  
  
"You don't seem like the type" she commented when he started for the stairs.  
  
"I know" Syaoran answered before disappearing. Sakura wondered where he was going dressed; her father never told her they would be going somewhere tonight. Shaking her head she walked into her room and closed the door to get dressed, she wondered what Jin Su had to talk to her about.  
  
After getting dressed she headed downstairs and unto the porch, she saw him sitting on the swing with surprisingly Angel. "Hi" she smiled looking at them. Jin Su got up and kissed her softly on the lips, she figured he didn't see how pale she looked.  
  
"Hi Sakura, where's that guest of yours? He's had me waiting out here the longest" Angel spoke. Sakura looked at the silver eyed black hair beauty wondering what she meant.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Syaoran silly, I'm taking him out tonight. Some of my friends are having this thing down by the beach and well I thought he would enjoy" Angel smiled. Sakura had to fight her self from frowning.  
  
"Oh I think he's inside," she answered sitting beside Jin Su on the swing. She observed that Angel was wearing an island wrap since, as it was warm out. Sakura thanked the heavens Kai wasn't home because she would have had a fit. They looked at the door when Syaoran walked out holding a cup of something.  
  
"It's about time," Angel said getting up. Syaoran nodded but didn't say anything as he walked over to Sakura and held out the cup.  
  
"What's this?" she asked taking it slowly from him. She wondered if he was getting her back for making him lunch, she knew that nothing happened to him because he looked fine.  
  
"To make you feel better" Syaoran answered, she nodded realizing that he meant her imaginary cramps. "It's something my sister's made me learn to make when we went on vacations. They claim it works but I don't know" he sighed.  
  
"I would wonder if you knew" Sakura replied looking at the milky contents. Syaoran chuckled nodding in agreement as he ran his hand through his messy locks. She looked at him noticing how handsome he looked right now then earlier in the day flashed through her mind.  
  
"I know, I guess this is good night ay?" he spoke when Angel intertwined their hands.  
  
"Yeah, bring her home before midnight" Jin Su said frowning. Sakura watched them leave taking a sip of the sweet substance. She sighed feeling it make a warm trail down her throat. "Enjoying that?"  
  
"Yeah, it's great I wonder what he put in it" Sakura replied feeling relaxed and sleepy. She rested her head on Jin Su's shoulder sipping it slowly wanting it to last.  
  
"What happened to you today? I was waiting for you" Jin Su running his hand through her damp hair. Sakura gulp knowing that it was only a matter of time before he found out she had spent the whole lunch with Syaoran.  
  
"I thought you were angry with me so I didn't bring you lunch" she answered truthfully. "And I wasn't feeling good" which was the truth; in some ways 'you were feeling great when you were rubbing his back' her mind objected making Sakura feel guilty.  
  
"I heard you brought lunch to Li though" she thought she heard anger and jealously in his voice but dismissed the idea.  
  
"Rosa asked me to because she had to go out, I couldn't very well say no"  
  
"And then rubbed his back in front of all the guys knowing how they talk" she winced hearing that.  
  
"There is no reason why you should get angry with me, my brother was there along with Yukito. He's not used to the hot sun, so I rubbed some aloe on his back, there is nothing wrong with that" Sakura stated getting angry with the fact that he was being so.  
  
"You've never offered to do that for me" Jin Su said making her laugh shaking her head.  
  
"You don't need that because you were born here, he's not from Galatea and the sun does a number on his sensitive skin. I don't think he's been in the sun so much in his life" Sakura said in an amused tone remembering the way he was grateful. Jin Su didn't say anything else; he just sat there with her as she finished up what was in the cup. She almost groaned when the last drop touched her tongue, sighing she placed the cup down cuddling up in Jin Su's arms.  
  
"I think he should move out" Jin Su spoke after a while getting Sakura's attention but she felt sleepy and wonderful after drinking the tea.  
  
"Why? There's no reason he should leave we don't mind having him staying with us" she sighed closing her eyes.  
  
"You were the same one who wanted him out as soon as possible now you change your mind?" he was starting to not like this guy very badly.  
  
"I was being childish, he's very nice when you get to know him and smart too at least that's why my father said. My whole household his dotted on him, father likes him, Kai and Rosa love him" she broke off wondering when she had change her mind so about him. She needed to watch what she said about Syaoran because it was clear that Jin Su was getting annoyed with him.  
  
"What do you think of him?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what I think of him. You should be asking your sister that since as she's interested in him" Sakura replied in sarcastic tone surprising Jin Su who had never heard her talk so.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" he asked angrily looking at her in disbelief. Sakura sat up feeling irritated, she was sleepy and sick and he was interrogating her. She had a feeling he didn't even noticed she wasn't feeling well.  
  
"I'm tired, and feeling sick and all you can do is ask me questions" Sakura snapped getting up from where she was sitting.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked watching her head for the door. Sakura turned and looked at him teary eyed and miserable.  
  
"To bed before I go crazy, I'll see you tomorrow Jin Su got night" and with that said she walked into her home and latched the door heading straight to bed without looking back. He looked at the door before he growled stalking down the steps towards his home, he felt threatened and he hated the feeling. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sat on the sand feeling terribly bored, this was worst then one of his mother's galas or father's speech. He could barely keep his eyes open, working all day only to spend his night on the beach listening to boring chatter. He looked at the shore when he saw something glitter, thinking he was seeing things he waited and it happened again. "Where you going?" Angel asked he got up.  
  
"I'll be right back," he answered heading towards what was glittering. He looked in disbelief at his large suitcase wondering how the hell it got here. Bending down he looked at the hard waterproof case and saw that it hadn't broken which meant that his stuff was still dry inside. "I needed some more under clothes" he mused picking it up out of the water. He prayed that nothing else would get washed up on shore like a body or something. He knew that the plane was still in one piece so there was no chance of a piece washing up. Walking back over to where everyone was sitting they all looked at the suitcase.  
  
"What's that?" a guy asked looking at it.  
  
"One of my suitcase, I'm going to head back" he said turning to leave. "It was fun"  
  
"You want me to come with you?" Angel offered getting up. She wanted to see what was inside the case since as it was a large one.  
  
"No that's okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Syaoran waved making her nod smiling. He said he would see her tomorrow that was a good sign. He walked quickly towards Sakura house along the dirt road. Thanking god the case had wheels he rolled it along, as he made his way up the hill. When he arrived at the house he saw that all the lights were out, Kai wouldn't be home cause she was staying with a friend and he didn't know if Fujitaka or Rosa was home. Walking up to the door he knocked and waited when no one answered he knocked again. "Hey Sakura?" he said picking up a pebble. He tossed it at her window, followed by another a moment later Sakura appear at the window and opened it.  
  
"What are you doing home so early?" she asked poking her head through. She thought he wouldn't be getting back till way later but she could tell that it was still early.  
  
"Mind letting me in?" Syaoran asked making her nod closing her window. He could hear her coming down the stairs. He picked up his suitcase when the door opened, Sakura watched him carrying it in wondering what it was.  
  
"Where'd you get that from?" she asked looking at the case as Syaoran bounded up the stairs with it. She closed the door latching it then followed him up and into his room with a lamp.  
  
"It's one of my suitcases, it washed up on shore" Syaoran answered letting it down on the floor. He laid it on its side turning the combinations slowly; Sakura placed the lamp on his nightstand then sat on his bed Indian style.  
  
"You don't mind me staying right?" she asked uncertainly not wanting to impose. Syaoran shook his head th putting in the final combination it clicked when it opened.  
  
"You can stay since as you've already made yourself comfortable" Syaoran answered opening it up. He looked at his neatly folded clothing, taking them out he placed them on the floor. "Seems like that's all it has" he muttered. Sakura got off the bed and picked them up bringing them to the closet.  
  
"Disappointed? I mean I would be glad to have my own cloths" Sakura spoke looking at all the pants and shirts that were folded neatly and smelt great. Syaoran shook his head and smiled when he saw his hover board, well what his friend made him for his last birthday.  
  
"I'm glad, this is the one I packed myself" he said taking out the hover board then the small box which contained his watches and other important things like photos of his sisters. He hoped that weren't any inside there with them wearing crowns or anything.  
  
"Where are you from?" Sakura asked putting the last of his clothes in the drawers. She would leave him to put away his own underwear since as they weren't that close.  
  
"Hong Kong" Syaoran answered when Sakura picked up the hover board and looked at it.  
  
"I thought skate boards had wheels" he chuckled hearing her question as he looked at his sword. He loves this suitcase, it had everything he needed and thanked god that his was washed up.  
  
"That's a hover board, my friend made it for me. He was convinced that playing soccer was lame, so he made something that I would have to try and not kill my self on" Syaoran answered, Sakura placed it on his bed when he took his sword out of the sheath.  
  
"Wow, you collect swords?" she asked looking at the shiny and sharp blade. She'd never seen a real sword only in books.  
  
"Naw I train with it, this was the one my mother got me for my sixteenth birthday" Syaoran answered re-sheathing it before placing it back in his suitcase with his watch box.  
  
"Deadly, so when are you going to teach me to use the hover board?" she joked sitting on his bed touching the board.  
  
"How about now since as your up?" he asked surprising her. "I would ask you to change first, night gowns aren't something you want to hover in" he teased making her flush getting up.  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you don't stairs" Syaoran nodded watching her walk out of his room. He bent down and took out the small photo album he had of his family and opened it looking at his sisters and mother and old friends. He missed them but couldn't go home, he liked it here too much. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura changed quickly filling with excitement, this would be something she would add to her adventures. She put on pants, a shirt and slippers before putting out the lamp in her room and heading down stairs. She walked out on the porch only to see Syaoran examining the board carefully. "Ready?" he asked not looking up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm scared though" she admitted making him nod.  
  
"Don't worry it won't run away with you like it did me. We fixed all the glitches, Eriol and I made sure it's safe," Syaoran stated smiling up at her. Sakura returned the smile feeling her face heat up, what was wrong with her?  
  
"I'm trusting you, I've made it this far with out breaking something" Sakura warned when he started the board and placed it down but it didn't touch the floor. She looked at him in wonder when he got on and took off, she watched him before locking the door and bounding down the steps. "Looks hard" she commented when he circled her on it.  
  
"It's not once you have balance" he objected getting off easily. "Come on" he said holding out his hand. Sakura took it walking towards the board, she held both his hands as she stepped. "Good, I guess I'll hold your hands as we moved down the street"  
  
"Don't let go," she said looking down when they started to move.  
  
"I won't but you can't drive looking down, you'll run into a tree" Syaoran answered making her laugh looking up at him then ahead.  
  
"You know my mother was Chinese and she taught me a little" Sakura said in Chinese making him nod. (They are speaking Chinese now)  
  
"That's good cause I'm going to let you go" Syaoran replied in Chinese letting her hands go. Sakura screamed losing her balance but before she fell Syaoran caught hands  
  
"Hoe, that was mean" Sakura whined grasping his hands tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry" Syaoran chuckled walking faster down the winding road. "Just don't think about it, this is the easiest thing to learn" he spoke letting go of one of her hand. Sakura nodded as they went faster, she laughed loving the feeling of moving along.  
  
"This beats walking" she exclaimed looking at him, her eyes twinkling with excitement. She let go of his hand going at a good speed, Syaoran slowed watching her learn then something struck him, he hadn't taught her how to stop.  
  
"Sakura, slow down" he yelled running after her seeing her go faster. Sakura looked back at him getting scared.  
  
"I don't know how to slow down, help me" she yelled back making sure not to fall off. "Li!" she screamed passing Chiharu and Takashi's house. They watched Sakura fly by on something followed by Syaoran who was running after her.  
  
"Turn Sakura turn" Syaoran yelled when Takashi stood up looking them in amazement.  
  
"What the hell?" he whispered making Mika get up since as he was by their house with Naoko.  
  
"That was Sakura and that Li guy right?" Mika asked looking down the road only to see Sakura turn towards the field of tall grass.  
  
"Yeah," Takashi answered bounding down the stairs, other people hearing yelling also came out of their house only to see Syaoran chasing after Sakura who was screaming.  
  
"Li, make it stop" Sakura screamed getting really scared, Syaoran ran across the field running as fast as he could to catch her. "There's a gully coming up" hearing that he went faster.  
  
"I'm coming," he shouted cursing him self for letting her go without teaching her how to stop. Takashi and Mika with other men were running after them seeing them heading for the gully.  
  
Sakura's eyes widen seeing that she was heading for the gully, her eyes started to get blurry. She saw a flash before she was knocked off the board by something from behind. She landed on whatever it was with a thud disappearing in the tall grass.  
  
"You okay?" Syaoran asked from below her. Sakura opened her eyes only to see him looking at her worriedly. She hugged him tightly trying to get over her fright; nothing had ever been that scary.  
  
"Oh god I was so scared" she whispered in his neck when he sat up with her. Syaoran rubbed her back trying to calm her down; he looked at the board that stop a foot away from them.  
  
"It's okay, next time I'll teach you how to stop" he commented trying to lighten her mood. Sakura giggled nodding in agreement still hugging him, she pulled back after a moment and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I think I should have learned that first" she stated making him chuckle nodding in agreement. "But it was fun until I couldn't stop" she laughed happily. "I think we woke up the entire town"  
  
"I know" he agreed laughing along with her.  
  
Takashi and everyone stopped seeing them disappear wondering where they went. They walked slowly looking around for any sign on of them, when they heard laughter they followed it. "Sakura?" he called heading towards the sound.  
  
"I'm over here" she answered appearing out of the grass with a smile on her face. They ran over to her when Syaoran stood up with the board in his hand.  
  
"What the hell was that, people are freaking out seeing you fly" a older man yelled making her wince.  
  
"I wasn't flying, I was on a hover board. I'm sorry I hadn't learned how to stop but don't worry next time you see me fly I'll know how to stop" Sakura stated making them laugh shaking their heads.  
  
"We got so worried that we almost called your father and Jin Su. Come let's head out of here before Chiharu and Naoko get worried" Mika stated turning to head back across the field. Sakura took Syaoran's hand and dragged him through the field of tall grass behind everyone.  
  
"I bet their wondering what a hover board is" he whispered to her making Sakura laugh and everyone look back at them. She smiled brightly making them turn back around.  
  
"I know" she giggled softly looking at him with eyes filled with amusement. She had never had that much fun in such a long time, "We have to do that again tomorrow"  
  
"Okay, but next time we learn on water or somewhere soft" he winced Sakura remembered that his back was sore early and looked at him sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry about your back"  
  
"Don't worry, I've just never been burnt badly before" Syaoran brushed off when they stepped out on the road. He let go of Sakura's hand knowing what everyone would think if they saw them holding hands. Sakura clasped her hands together knowing why he let go and looked down as they walked towards Takashi's house.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" Naoko asked when they walked on the porch. She glanced briefly at Syaoran who placed the board down on the step.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, we just went for a night ride" Sakura smiled walking up to Chiharu. "Hey how you?" she asked touching her friends belly.  
  
"Was worried about you that I almost went into labor," she answered making Sakura laugh shaking her head.  
  
"It's a good thing you didn't because I wouldn't want Takashi coming after my head" Sakura stated smiling at Takashi.  
  
"I wouldn't want to come after your head either because then I would have to deal with Touya," Takashi replied making everyone laugh.  
  
"Guys I'm not sure if you've met but this is Li Syaoran, Li this is Chiharu her husband Takashi, Naoko and I think you've met Mika"  
  
"Hey, yeah I've met Mika" Syaoran answered nodding at all of them.  
  
"Its nice to finally meet you, you're the talk of town" Takashi stated shaking Syaoran's hand. "What's the deal with that?" He asked nodding at the board.  
  
"Oh that's my hover board, it's like a skateboard with out wheels" Syaoran answered making them nod looking at it.  
  
"It's the coolest thing," Sakura burst like a little girl, her face bright with excitement. Naoko and Chiharu laughed listening to her shaking their heads.  
  
"Your too much like a child" Naoko joked when Sakura sat down beside them, she was smaller then them in height and size. "It's time for you to grow up"  
  
"No thank you, I'm fine that way I am. I'm not ready to push out any watermelons yet" Sakura replied quickly looking Chiharu.  
  
"Hey, I resent that" Chiharu mock glared making Sakura laugh resting her head on her shoulder taking the glass of juice Naoko handed her.  
  
"Thank you" Syaoran said taking the glass Mika handed him as he sat on the top step leaning against the railing.  
  
"No prob, I heard Yukito said he offered you a place at his house. You gonna take him up on the offer?" Mika asked getting Sakura's attention. Syaoran never said anything about an offer; she never knew he wanted to leave their house.  
  
"I haven't answered him yet, I want to see if he'll still want me to when all the ladies stop bringing me lunch" Syaoran answered making them laugh. Sakura relaxed a little knowing how much Yukito loved food.  
  
"I don't think he will, he's a very sincere person" Naoko spoke softly playing Sakura's hair. "Kai's party is two weeks away right?"  
  
"Yeah just two weeks, she's expecting a lot of proposals from young men. I want to make this the best birthday ever" Sakura answered softy looking at Syaoran who was talking with Takashi and Mika.  
  
"Is she still hooked on dancing with Li?" Chiharu asked softly making Sakura nod. She shook her head sadly thinking of her little sister; she knew that Syaoran didn't look at her that way.  
  
"I wish she would just look for some one who's her age Li isn't interested in her" Sakura spoke taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Yeah, she'll forget about him though. I heard that Angel is interested too" Naoko stated making Sakura frown. "She brought him to that little party her friends were keeping no?"  
  
"Yeah he went but he came back early" Sakura frowned thinking about it. "He found one of his suitcase and came home with it"  
  
"I thought you would have been with Jin Su" Naoko observed making Sakura feel slightly guilty but she smiled.  
  
"I was with him but he made me mad so I went inside and locked him out" Sakura stated making them laugh causing the guys to look at them.  
  
"Oh god what did he do?" Chiharu laughed making Sakura laugh softly. They told her she would one day lock her door in his face.  
  
"He kept on talking about how Li should move out of the house and all sort of things. I wasn't feeling well and got irritated, I don't think he likes Li" Sakura answered playing with her glass.  
  
"I thought you didn't like him either" Naoko pointed out taking the empty glass from her. Sakura looked at him in thought, she didn't know when she started to like having him around but he was someone you could talk to and he made her tea to make her feel better.  
  
"I've changed my mind I was just being silly. He's a really nice person," Sakura answered simply missing the look Chiharu and Naoko shared. Syaoran looked towards her and they locked eyes, his amber eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight giving him deadly look but she felt drawn to it. "It's getting late" she murmured looking at the moonlight. She knew she had to get up early so she could meet the girls and head for the fields.  
  
"Yeah, Mika I think we should head home now. I can't wait till we have our own house to go to" Naoko sighed getting up from the chair.  
  
"Yeah, and your house to close to ours" Chiharu smiled making her nod when the guys walked over to them.  
  
"All we need now is Sakura and Jin Su to get married so they could built their house next to ours" Naoko pointed, Sakura smiled slightly looking down.  
  
"Which, shouldn't be long Jin Su can't wait till your birthday" Mika spoke looking at Sakura solemn face. "Hey don't look so sad, it's going to be here in no time," he teased trying to get her to smile.  
  
"Are you okay?" Takashi asked seeing Sakura face, he touched her cheek smiling at her. He was starting to wonder if she wanted to get married to Jin Su at all.  
  
"She wasn't feeling good earlier in the day," Syaoran answered for her picking up his hover board.  
  
"I feel better its just coming back, maybe you could make that thing again" Sakura smiled looking at him. He looked up and smirks shaking his head, "And then tell me how you make it"  
  
"Not a chance but I'll make you another cup," Syaoran answered making her beam a smile at him.  
  
"Whatever he makes sounds good" Naoko smiled making Sakura nod.  
  
"It's great, it's milk and something else but I can't put a finger on" Sakura spoke looking thoughtful. "I'll see you guys in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah, be ready" Chiharu smiled watching Sakura take Syaoran's hand going down the stairs. Halfway down the street she got back on the board holding his hand they disappeared.  
  
"Am I the only one who's thinking there might not be a wedding in April?" Naoko asked no on in particular.  
  
"I don't think she ever really wanted to marry him, I don't see anything wrong with Li" Takashi stated shaking his head. "Anyways we'll have to wait and see, they only look like friends"  
  
"Yeah, Sakura's loved Jin Su for ever" Mika added but Chiharu shook her head.  
  
"She's loved him all her life but that love has never been challenge but now that's changing. Li is going to open her eyes, and she'll see if she really loves Jin Su or not" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She sat on the sofa waiting for Syaoran to return, closing her eyes she rested her head back against the sofa. A sick feeling came over her in waves but she swallowed counting down backwards knowing it would go away. Remembering today made her smile, she giggled remembering him chasing her and how scared she was. "That sounds like a good thought" Syaoran spoke walking into the room with two cups.  
  
Looking up at him Sakura laughed taking the cup. "It was, I think I'll remember our little chase and always laugh when I get older" she said her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Something to tell your children" he muttered making her smile falter a little as she thought about children. Something she was never going to have, Syaoran looked at her face drop wondering what he said. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, this taste the same as before how do you make it the same?" she asked taking another sip savoring the taste.  
  
"Years of practice" Syaoran answered resting back in the sofa beside her, they sat in silence drinking their tea. Sakura looked out the sliding door at the night sky, a soft smile touching her lips.  
  
"You're going to like these upcoming months. There's going to be a lot of parties, like one for when Chiharu's gives birth, Kai's party, and a ceremony for new loves," she whispered softly.  
  
"What about your party?" Syaoran asked turning his head to look at her. He knew why Jin Su loved her so much, how couldn't he she was a very special person.  
  
"Oh my party, well it's just my nineteenth birthday. It's not a big deal" Sakura answered slowly. Seeing that she obviously didn't like that subject he let it drop and Sakura thanked him silently. "When's your birthday?"  
  
"It's in July, but it's not a big deal" Syaoran answered making her smile. Again her eyes started to drop, "Why don't you go up to bed since as your tired?"  
  
"No I can stay awake," Sakura mumbled before yawning. "I was always a bad liar" she commented making Syaoran nod smiling. Getting up he took her cup heading to the kitchen. She watched him go smiling, after going to the fields she would rush home and make his and Jin Su's lunch then drop off Jin Su's and meet Syaoran so they could head for the beach. Tomorrow was Friday so that would be the last time she would be able to hang out with him a lot without making Kai angry along with Jin Su.  
  
"Come on let's go sleepy head" Syaoran said pulling her to her feet. When Sakura was up he took up the lamp following her up the stairs.  
  
"We're still going to the beach tomorrow right?" she asked when they reached upstairs.  
  
"Yeah since as it's half day we can go right at lunch" Syaoran answered waiting at the door for Sakura to light her lamp. "Good night" he said pulling her door closed.  
  
"Night" Sakura called when her door closed, sighing she sank to her bed with a smile on her face. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Well what do you think? Remember to review and tell me your thoughts even though I can't read them at the moment OKAY!!!!!!!!!! JA. Until next time. 


	6. Shark Attack

Chap. 6: "Shark Attack"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Hey, thank you so much for reviewing and I'm sorry for my little error the last time. I had the chapters named wrong so it got messed up. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.JA. *  
  
*  
  
* Tomoyo and Mei Lin will be in this story but they won't really have big parts like the other stories. Don't worry you'll be seeing them soon. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura walked to the docks carrying two baskets, she was dressed in a simple sundress for when they went to the beach. Walking passed all the boats she headed to the end where Takashi's father's boat was. "Hey beautiful" Jin Su smiled when he saw Sakura walk up.  
  
"Hey," she smiled waving to Takashi who waved back along with Alex and some of the other men she knew.  
  
"You still angry with me about last night?" he asked when Sakura handed him the basket and sat down. She had arrived earlier than she usually did which he thought was funny and why did she have the other basket?  
  
"No I wasn't feeling well that's all it's past" Sakura answered pushing down the aloe bottle in the basket but Jin Su saw it and frowned inwardly.  
  
"I heard about last night, you aren't hurt right?"  
  
"No I'm fine," Sakura, answered breezily, thinking about it made her laugh shaking her head. "People thought I was flying" that was such a ridiculous thought.  
  
"I don't want you on that thing, it sounds dangerous" Jin Su spoke making Sakura loose her smile.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with riding it, it's safe and Li is always there" Sakura objected. "I told my father about it and he didn't mind at all"  
  
"I don't care Sakura, I don't want you to get hurt" he snapped making her glower at him standing up abruptly.  
  
"My father said it was fine, and I'm a grown woman you have no right telling me what I should or shouldn't do," she stated firmly making Takashi and Alex looked at her in wonder. "I might love you but that doesn't give you the right to talk to me in such a way. We aren't married"  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked seeing her walk off. He was about to say that they were going to be very soon but he didn't feel like making her any angrier.  
  
"I have to bring Syaoran is lunch as well, he works too" Sakura answered like it was nothing at all. Jin Su's jaw tightens hearing what she said; she was supposed to be with him while he ate.  
  
"Angel and every other single woman bring him lunch. You shouldn't have to, even if Rosa makes him lunch everyday" Jin Su snapped wondering what the hell was going on. He would have to have a talk with this Li guy and make him see that Sakura was his future wife.  
  
"He doesn't eat what they bring him, he only eats from me and Rosa. And I make him lunch now, stop acting jealous because we are just friends" Sakura replied with a wave of her hand. "I'll see you later today, bye Takashi, Alex" she waved before running off with the food.  
  
They waved dumbly at her wondering what had happened to sweet Sakura. The one who always listened to what people said without objecting. "This doesn't look good at all," Alex muttered to Takashi who nodded agreement. "Jin Su looks like he's going to kill Li"  
  
"Yep but I don't think Sakura will allow him besides he's a nice guy. You should have been at my house last night" Takashi shook his head slowly. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura slowed down when she neared the building site, she breathed in deeply trying to get her heart under control. She smiled seeing Syaoran on the roof top working along side with her brother but frowned seeing Angel walking towards them from the opposite direction with a basket. "Hey to bring your brother food?" she asked looking at Sakura.  
  
"No, not my brother. Who are you bringing lunch to?" Sakura asked even though she didn't have to because she knew. She waved at Touya and Syaoran when they looked up both waved back slowly making smile. "Hey Kaho" she called waving to her sister in law.  
  
"I'm bringing Syaoran lunch" Angel answered brightly making Sakura feel sick in her stomach.  
  
"Hey Sakura bringing Li lunch?" Kaho asked walking up to them with Touya's lunch. "I heard about your little flying last night," Sakura laughed nodding.  
  
"Yeah, we're heading to the beach so he can give me another lesson" Sakura answered breezily ignoring the look on Angel's face. She felt like laughing in he face and sticking out her tongue like a little girl who won but held her self.  
  
"That's great" Kaho smiled looking at Angel. "Is there some young man you've got in your site?"  
  
"Yes that same one Sakura brought lunch for, shouldn't you be bringing lunch for my brother?" Angel stated when Touya and Syaoran walked up.  
  
"I already did,"  
  
"Hey Kaijuu here to torture Li?" Touya teased making Sakura glare at him. He smiled giving Kaho a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Yeah as a matter of fact, we've got a long way to walk so I'll see ya'll later. Come on Syaoran" Sakura said taking him by the hand, he was shocked that she had used his first name. "Bye Kaho, stupid brother" she waved making them laugh.  
  
"Woah slow down" Syaoran said making Sakura look at him sheepishly. "Thank you for rescuing me from Angel"  
  
"All in a days work" Sakura replied making him chuckle nodding as they walked towards the beach. "How's your back?"  
  
"It's okay," Syaoran answered when they rounded the corner coming to a big house. Syaoran looked up at it wondering who lived there, "Is this were your boyfriend lives?" he asked pointing at it, when a husky came out of no where barking.  
  
"No this is Mr. White's house. He's the richest person on the island and the meanest, his daughter goes to a boarding school in Tokyo" Sakura answered playing with the dog behind the fencing. "His dog Piper gave birth to puppies six weeks ago, they were cute especially the white male. For as long as I can remember I've wanted one but he sells them for too much, I could never ask father to buy one. And Jin Su wouldn't pay that much for a dog, he says a dog a dog even fine bred"  
  
"Like how much?" Syaoran asked as they, continued he looked up at the house only to see a fat man looking down at them.  
  
"Like a thousand depending on male or female (that's U.S)" Sakura answered making him nod in understanding.  
  
"That's a lot" he commented, "It would probably take me years to make that much with what I do" Sakura laughed nodding in agreement.  
  
"Yep, that's why boys and girls save as much as they can to build their homes for when they got married" Sakura joked looking up at the sky that was blue with a few clouds. She prayed that it would remain sunny while they were at the beach.  
  
"Why is marriage so important here?" Syaoran asked carrying the hover board.  
  
"Because our community is small, and if people don't marry young then our population won't grow and they'll start to leave" Sakura answered softly. "You know how young kids want to experience life"  
  
"Like you?" Syaoran asked when they started to walk on the sand. He looked at the same beach where Angel had brought him but now he could see the beauty and how clear the water was.  
  
"It's not that I want to leave, it's just that life is short and I want to experience as much as possible" Sakura answered truthfully. "My mother died four years ago, it was really hard. She always wanted me to go to college like she did that's why she taught me all she knew but this is my home and I can't leave my family"  
  
"I see, well here we are. You ready for you first lesson?" Syaoran asked looking out at the ocean that brought him to this wonderful island and her- and her family.  
  
"Yeah but you have to eat first that's the whole reason why I brought you lunch" Sakura stated sitting down. She took out a bottle of water, to wash his back off with so she could put the aloe one. "Take your shirt off so I can put the aloe on for you" she spoke. Syaoran complied and took off his shirt placing beside him before he started to eat.  
  
"Cold" he muttered when the water touched his back. Sakura smiled nodding even though he couldn't see her, "How are you going to learn in a dress?"  
  
"I've got my bathing suit and shorts on under my dress" Sakura answered rubbing the aloe on his back. She moved slowly wondering why she loved rubbing his back so much.  
  
"You want to go swimming?" he asked when she finished up. After all rubbing the aloe on his back was the only excuse she had to touch him except for holding his hand.  
  
"Yeah when we're finished that is, I want to master riding the hover board" Sakura smiled sitting next to him. "Too bad we don't have paved streets here because I've read about skating too"  
  
"That's a lot of fun except for when you fall" Syaoran winced making her laugh. He handed her piece of the apple she packed. "Next time we have a lesson here pack enough food for both of us, I don't like eating by myself"  
  
"Okay" Sakura smiled biting into the apple. "Were you this popular with girls back home like you are here?" she inquired softly. Syaoran thought about all the girls in Hong Kong who wanted to be princesses then queens and cringe making Sakura laugh. "Okay that looks like a yes to me"  
  
"Oh they were worst, unlike here they had cars, phones and email" Syaoran pointed out making Sakura laugh harder shaking her head.  
  
"I guess this is heaven for you then?" she commented making him nod quickly. "Ah how about a girl friend, have you ever had one of those?" she rested her chin on her arms that where on her knees.  
  
"No, I've never found anyone I liked, most girls get on my nerves with their girlishness. Example Angel" he answered making her nod as he leaned against the cocoanut tree.  
  
"An I am girly?" she asked softly making him look at her a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Don't even say yes," she warned making him grin.  
  
"No your perfect" he answered making her smile brushing her hair off her face. She didn't know what she felt hearing him say that but it felt good- ah great. "Beautiful but not shallow, funny, smart and from the first day I could see that you value your family dearly. I mean that's why I got the cold shoulder from you, right?"  
  
"Right but that's change" Sakura laughed getting up from where she was sitting and took her dress tossing it beside Syaoran's shirt. "Come on first lesson" Syaoran got up with the board and turned it over.  
  
"Last night it was hard to stop because I have on the mode for me. I know how to stop it without saying stop it has voice command," he stated turning it on before placing it down. "Now all you have to do is say stop and it'll stop"  
  
"Cool, okay let's see how it works" Sakura stepped on steadying her self with a wobbly smile. "Okay" she said when Syaoran started to walk with her holding her hands.  
  
"Ready?" he asked getting read to let her go by her self.  
  
"Yeah" Sakura answered. He let go and stepped back watching her go forward. "If you want to turn just lean into like last night"  
  
"Okay, this is so cool" she shouted turning heading over the water. She looked down and smiled seeing her reflection in it.  
  
"Don't go too far" Syaoran called standing at the edge of the water watching her. He smiled seeing her catch on easily, he knew he should taken the other one Eriol had but how was he supposed to know he would end up here, with her even though she didn't belong to him.  
  
He heard her scream before she fell into the water making him laugh catching the board that came towards him turning off. He placed it down when Sakura came up laughing. "That wasn't funny" she called standing up in the waist deep water.  
  
"Yes it was" he called back walking in, his looked down at his cut off pants shaking his head. What the tabs would give to see him dressed like this, he wouldn't be able to live it down.  
  
"Hah," Sakura stuck out her tongue before driving under the water. He watched as she moved like a fish but living on an island could do that to a person. "Come on slow poke" she teased swimming backwards. He moved faster diving under the water, catching up to her in no time.  
  
They swam along side really far out towards a reef, Sakura looked at him under the water as they dove down heading towards the rocks with fishes. Syaoran looked at the sea life in marvel, it was so beautiful. Sakura took his hand leading him to the top, when they broke the surface both gasp for air. "Your not bad" she commented making Syaoran smile.  
  
"Your not bad your self" he replied making her laugh. "Come on let's go back under it's beautiful down there" Sakura took a deep breath before they dove under breaking up a school of fish. Syaoran watched the way the sun bounced off her hair, when Sakura looked at him and smiled taking hold of his hand.  
  
He got lost in her eyes as she moved towards him, their lips met in a soft kiss as they ascended to the top. Breaking the water they deepened the kiss getting lost in each other's sweetness. Sakura moaned wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist.  
  
She had been kissed a lot by Jin Su but his kisses never did this to her body. The kisses he gave her never excited her so. Their tongues teased each other, intertwining together sensually. Breaking apart they rested their foreheads against each other giving small pecks. "Wow" Syaoran whispered against her lips making Sakura laugh.  
  
"Wow" she repeated initiating another kiss when something hit her back. Looking behind her she screamed pushing against Syaoran in fear. She buried her head in his neck not wanting to look at the body.  
  
"Oh shit" Syaoran gasped pushing back with Sakura as he looked at his butler's half eaten body.  
  
"Get it away" Sakura pleaded, he could feel her hot tears on his neck.  
  
"Sakura, are there sharks in these waters?" Syaoran asked looking around as he pushed back away from the body.  
  
"Yes why?" Sakura whispered when Syaoran saw a fin emerge from beneath the water.  
  
"Sakura swim to the reef and get on fast" he shouted swimming backwards. Sakura nodded swimming as fast as she could to the reef with Syaoran behind. She climbs up on the rock followed by Syaoran. She turned around just in time to see the body attack and pulled under water by the shark.  
  
"Oh god, oh god that was a large shark" she stuttered sitting down on the rock slowly feeling numb. Syaoran hugged her to him looking at the spot where his old butler had been and shook his head sadly. He looked at how far they were from the shore and sighed hoping it was high tide not low.  
  
"It's okay, don't worry," he whispered soothingly to her. "Is it low or high tide?" he asked softly.  
  
"High," Sakura answered making him sigh audibly. He had to think of a way for them to get back to shore. "We're going to have to swim back," he whispered but Sakura shook her head in a negative.  
  
"N-no d-ead people and sharks" she stuttered holding unto him for dear life. "I've never seen a shark before or a dead body"  
  
"It just followed the body into shore that's all, I'm sure they don't come around here that often" Syaoran assured hugging her. "I remember one time my friends and I want to camping. And my cousin's best friend Tomoyo is so into photography she wanted to take a picture of an elk cause they were visiting me at school. Anyways we all went out looking for it ya know. she said she saw one the day before" Sakura listened to his voice as she tried to calm herself down, cuddling up to him. "At the crack of down we were all there on the ledge waiting. Seeing no site of the animal her boyfriend Eriol went down to see if there was any in site. The same time he went down a baby bear headed towards the same spot" she laughed softly imagining the site that would have happened. "We're all on the ledge waving to him but he didn't look up, when he saw he freaked and didn't move. They stood face to face not moving while Tomoyo was laughing her head off with my cousin and her boyfriend Jamie. At the same time they took off in opposite directions" she laughed along with him feeling better.  
  
"Oh god I would have fainted" Sakura got out through laughter.  
  
"He was too frightened to do anything. When he reached up we all took off back to camp in fear that its mother was close by," Syaoran finished running his hand through her hair, Sakura sighed looking at shore that seemed far away.  
  
"Just like my brother, he doesn't seem like the fainting type right?" she whispered making him nod.  
  
"I don't think I can imagine" Syaoran commented softly.  
  
"He's cried before when my mother died" Sakura said in a sad voice. "But the time he fainted was when he found out Kaho was pregnant. We all wanted it to be a surprise so we had everyone over" Sakura explained trying to keep from laughing as she remembered. "Well when we told him, he fainted in front of everyone almost knocking his head on a rock.  
  
"I can imagine that you teased him for months," Syaoran spoke making Sakura laugh nodding.  
  
"Oh course that's what he gets for calling me a Kaijuu. I'm not a Kaijuu right?" she asked looking up at him. She growled when Syaoran seemed to be thinking about it making him laugh.  
  
"Nope, monsters aren't beautiful" he finally answered making her blush looking down. "But I might be wrong" he continued jokingly.  
  
"Argh, whatever Li Syaoran" Sakura yelled in mock anger trying to push away from him but Syaoran held unto her.  
  
"I'm just kidding" Syaoran grinned placing his hand under chin. Sakura looked into his eyes and smiled feeling his lips against hers. "I have a feeling we're going to be here all night," he mumbled between kisses but Sakura only moaned in agreement. She loved the feel of lips against hers, whoever said a kiss couldn't make you feel things lied or maybe just had to experience Syaoran's kisses. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Rosa said that this is where they went" Rika spoke walking along the beach with Naoko. "But there's no sign of them" she continued looking up at the hot sun.  
  
"I'm sure their here somewhere, if we don't find them Jin Su will got hunting for them" Naoko replied softly when she saw clothing and baskets. Running over to them they saw Sakura's dress and Syaoran's shirt.  
  
"Don't think she's skinny dipping right?" Rika spoke jokingly making Naoko laugh shaking her head. "Isn't that the hover board thing?" she asked seeing it at the shore.  
  
"Yeah, do you think they went swimming?" Naoko shaded her eyes as she looked at reef. "Look is that them?" she asked softly pointing.  
  
"I don't know, do you think something is wrong?" Rika asked when the two tiny figures started to wave frantically. "Something's wrong or they wouldn't be waving that frantically. One of them could have gotten hurt from the reef or worst" she panicked thinking up things.  
  
"Rika please, Sakura knows that reef too good. It must be Li" Naoko replied looking out there. "Come on let's go and tell Takashi he can use his father's boat" they nodded and ran off to get help. "Let's hope Jin Su is no where near them" before they left they picked up Sakura and Syaoran's stuff. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Kai. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She walked into the house only to find it really quiet. "Hello?" she called closing the door. She thanked god that it was the weekend so she could spend time with Syaoran.  
  
"In here Kai, is Sakura and Syaoran with you?" Rosa asked from the kitchen. Kai walked into the kitchen only to see her father and Rosa.  
  
"No they aren't with me, why?" Kai asked sitting down at the table grabbing an apple. She never even knew her sister and Syaoran hung out together, from the way Sakura acted it seemed as if she didn't like him.  
  
"Oh nothing, they went to the beach from lunchtime and haven't gotten back yet" Rosa answered making Kai choke on her apple.  
  
"What?" she exclaimed shaking Rosa and her father who looked at her oddly? Composing her self she asked more quietly, "I mean they went to the beach?" she couldn't believe Sakura would betray her; she said she wouldn't take him away.  
  
"They went to the beach, Syaoran is teaching her how to ride is hover board that's all" Fujitaka answered when Naoko appeared at the back door breathing deeply.  
  
"Come quickly, Sakura and Syaoran are stuck on the reef. We think one of them might be hurt" she exclaimed making them panic. "Takashi is waiting for you on the dock Fujitaka-san"  
  
"Oh my lord" Rosa breathed when Fujitaka got up and grabbed his bag of instruments.  
  
"No Kai you stay with Rosa we'll be back soon" Fujitaka spoke when she got up to go with them.  
  
"But father" she whined praying that it wasn't Syaoran who was hurt. She hoped it was Sakura because she deserved it for trying to steal Syaoran.  
  
"You listen to your father young lady, you aren't sixteen yet" Rosa warned when Fujitaka disappeared with Naoko. "I wonder what they were doing all the way out there, I don't recall Sakura wearing a bathing suit" she spoke to herself awakening Kai's worst fears. "She probably swam in her undergarments, or maybe they did that thing that teenagers do, what's it called Kai?"  
  
"Rosa stop it, no" Kai yelled running out of the room. Rosa looked at the door and smiled shaking her head before continuing with her work. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura cuddled up to Syaoran when the sun disappeared behind the clouds. "I'm sure they went to get help," she mumbled looking at the water wondering if the shark was still lingering around.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure the shark has gone already" he replied but Sakura shook her head slowly.  
  
"We're still not swimming back to shore, it's an unnecessary risk to take," she said stubbornly making him sigh. "And your not leaving me here by myself"  
  
"Will you stop reading my mind?" Syaoran teased making her laugh when the sound a boat could be heard. They looked behind them only to see a boat coming around the corner of the island.  
  
"It's Takashi" Sakura smiled when Syaoran stood up, helping her up as well. "See told you ya, this way one of us don't have to get eaten to prove if the shark is there or not"  
  
"Such logic" Syaoran chuckled letting go of her hand when the boat neared. Even thought they had shared kisses that didn't mean anything until Sakura said it meant something. "Sakura?"  
  
"Hmmm?" she smiled looking at him with soft eyes taking his hand back in hers. She didn't know why he let go and in the first place she loved holding his hand.  
  
"Are you engaged to Horaki?" Syaoran asked making her lose her smile. "I just want to know if it was wrong for me to kiss you" he spoke stroking her cheek.  
  
"I'm not engaged to him yet, he's going to ask me to marry him sometime on my birthday" Sakura sighed looking down. "The reason everyone around here acts like we're already engaged is because he's been telling everyone that from since we were children so it kind of stuck"  
  
"And what do you want?" Syaoran asked making her look up at him. He could clearly see in her eyes that she was confused about them meaning him and her. He felt his heart ache but he wouldn't push anything on her. "You don't have to say anything, I understand"  
  
"You do?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Syaoran held her cheek and gave her a soft kiss on the lips making her smile.  
  
"I do, don't worry I'm not going anywhere" he stated making Sakura hug him tightly before pulling back. She held his hand until the boat was near enough then she slowly let go.  
  
"Are you okay?" Touya asked when they pulled along side the reef. He could clearly see that they were okay so he didn't understand why Naoko and Rika freaked out so badly.  
  
"Yeah we're fine" Syaoran answered knowing they would have to swim to the boat since, as they couldn't get any closer.  
  
"What were you two doing out so far?" Jin Su yelled walking over to Touya making everyone wince.  
  
"We were swimming and I was showing Syaoran the reef," Sakura answered softly not liking his attitude. "We got stuck because there was a large shark swimming around"  
  
"There aren't any sharks this close to shore" Takashi said from the second level looking at them in wonder.  
  
"It followed a body in, it was a half eaten man" Syaoran answered softly. "I knew him" he added making Sakura look at him sadly.  
  
"He followed to finish" Alex sighed running his hand through his hair. "You two are gonna have to swim to us"  
  
"But what if it's still there?" Sakura asked in a scared tone, her eyes darting around.  
  
"We'll look out while you swim one by one to us" Touya stated but Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"I'm not swimming by myself" Sakura said shaking her head vigorously. She didn't even think she could remember how to swim.  
  
"No we'll come at the same time," Syaoran stated smiling at her 'that way if the shark is there I'll distract him from you' he thought. Touya looked at Syaoran and knew exactly what he was thinking. "Okay?"  
  
"You won't leave me?" Sakura asked slowly.  
  
"Of course I won't leave you" Syaoran smiled making her nod getting down. They both step unto a ledge. "One three we'll dive in, I want you to swim straight to the boat, don't stop for anything, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Sakura nodded getting, Touya winked at his sister making her smile. When she wasn't looking he picked up a machete being ready for anything.  
  
"Three" Syaoran said making them dive in together. When they reached under the water his eyes darted around as Sakura swam straight to the boat. When he spotted the shark he surfaced unlike Sakura who couldn't see because she was really swimming fast like he had told her. He didn't swim fast since as he was looking for the shark. "It's coming" he said to Touya who tossed him the machete.  
  
"Swim hurry" He yelled, Syaoran nodded diving under the water grabbing the machete. He started to swim fast but knew he wouldn't make it that didn't however dissuade him.  
  
"Get her up fast" Fujitaka said when Alex and Jin Su reached for Sakura helping her up the back of the boat.  
  
"Oh god you had me scared" Jin Su said hugging her tightly; Sakura hugged him back trying to see if Syaoran was behind her. When he pulled back she looked at the opening but didn't see Syaoran.  
  
"Where is here?" she asked frantically walking over to Touya to see what he was looking at. She heart leaped to her throat seeing Syaoran diving under the water followed by the shark. He had kept it distracted from her; she felt faintish and had to hold unto to Touya for support.  
  
"Do you see him?" Takashi asked as they all looked around for him.  
  
"No he disappeared under the boat" Alex answered sadly, but that didn't mean anything cause they hadn't seen blood yet.  
  
Syaoran dove looked at the shark heading towards him for the bite and held tightly unto the machete. He didn't die in the plane crash only to be eaten by a shark. Remembering all Wei had taught him he counted the seconds getting ready for the kill.  
Sakura watched fearfully, praying to god. Jin Su on the other hand was praying to god to make the shark eat the new comer who was causing him trouble. "It's okay my love" he spoke hugging Sakura who didn't even notice him.  
  
"It's-" Touya broke off looking away. Sakura pushed out of Jin Su's arm stumbling back in shock.  
  
"Blood," she whispered having seen the substance raising the top of the water. She swallowed before fainting. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Present. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ying Fa looked at Clare when she placed a tray of refreshments down in front of them. "Thank you Clare" he said making the woman smile. Ying Fa smiled softly looking at the lunch in front of them. "Don't be afraid, eat"  
  
"Thank you" she mumbled picking up a cookie as she waited for him to continue with the story. She wondered which book he had gotten this story from, and she thought it was cool how he was using his name in it. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Story book? Lol she's funny. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it has the beginning of the S/S relationship. Remember to review and tell me what you think okay? Well Ja. 


	7. Sneaking Around

Chap. 7: "Sneaking around" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Hey, hey I knew you like the last chapter because of their little lip lock LOL. Guess what? There's going to be more in the upcoming ones, hahahaha I have a feeling you'll be enjoying that immensely. Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it a lot a lot. *  
  
*  
  
* Ne ways on wit story.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Sakura?" Fujitaka gasped walking to his daughter who had fainted. He looked down at her trying to hold back a smile and act serious.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Jin Su asked worriedly bending down as all the others looked away from the water feeling sick to their stomach. They couldn't believe he had died it was simply impossible, wasn't it?  
  
"She fainted from shock that's all she'll be okay. Sakura doesn't do well around blood" Fujitaka answered picking her up, carrying her into the boat rest her on one of the sofa.  
  
They spun around when they heard something drop only to see the machete sliding across the floor. Then one by one two hands appeared followed by a head and body, Syaoran pushed himself up breathing heavily. "Don't look at me like that" he spoke seeing their shocked faces.  
  
"Tell me how any many lives do you have?" Touya laughed making them all laugh and Syaoran smile.  
  
"I've already used two lets hope it nine" he answered trying to catch his breath. As much fun as that was he didn't want to do it again ever in his life, well maybe one more time.  
  
"I have a feeling it's nine" Jin Su spoke dryly leaning against the step that led to the second floor. Takashi laughed going to start the boat so they could go home; this was something everyone would be talking about for a long time.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked getting up. "Thanks for the weapon" he said making Touya nod running his hand through his hair in wonder.  
  
"She fainted" Touya answered making Syaoran laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just something she told me," Syaoran answered shaking his head as they headed back to port. "She was right after all, about the shark still lingering around"  
  
"That's a woman's intuition for you, its the scariest thing" Alex said making all of them nod in agreement. "How'd you kill the shark by the way?" he asked Syaoran who sat on the step by the door.  
  
"I slit its stomach open with the machete" he answered making them wince. "An old friend of mine taught me self defense," he mused looking in on Sakura who was still knocked out.  
  
"Some self defense, remind me never to get in conflict with you" Touya joked folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"When this news gets around you'll have no problem finding yourself a wife" Jin Su said out of the blue when port came into site.  
  
"Who said I was looking for a wife?" Syaoran asked looking at him 'the person I want currently belongs to you' he thought sadly.  
  
"Every body looks for a mate, it's part of life. And soon Sakura will be my wife" Jin Su stated as Takashi backed the boat in where Rika, Kaho and Naoko was waiting for them.  
  
"Are they are okay? Where's Sakura?" Naoko asked worriedly when the boat turned off. Jin Su walked into the boat to pick up Sakura, while Syaoran got ready to get off.  
  
"She's okay just fainted" Touya answered getting off hugging his wife who promptly kissed him.  
  
"Then what took you so long?" Kaho asked watching Jin Su got off with Sakura in his arms.  
  
"Li here had a fight with the shark that was keeping them on the reef" Alex answered, he laughed seeing the shocked looked on their faces. "We're not kidding"  
  
"Cut it straight down the middle" Takashi sighed running his hand through his hair. "One dangerous fellow, I'm heading home to my wife at least I'm her hero" they laughed hearing what he said.  
  
"Yep with guys like Li around it's good knowing that your wife thinks you're her hero" Alex joked hugging Rika who kissed him smiling. "Right Jin Su?"  
  
"Right" Jin Su answered walking off with Sakura. Fujitaka stepped beside them running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Let's go home" he sighed walking off with Syaoran who was looking at Jin Su carrying Sakura.  
  
"I'll be home soon I have to make a stop first okay?" Syaoran said to Fujitaka who stopped.  
  
"All right but hurry cause Sakura won't believe us when she wakes up unless she sees you for her self" Fujitaka spoke making Syaoran nod before running off. He watched him head in the opposite direction to the house before continuing on his way.  
  
He was starting to wonder what his daughter felt for Syaoran and would she act on her feelings? He knew she felt something for him or she wouldn't be acting the way she did in the first place. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"What's the matter Touya?" Kaho asked looking at her husband who was deep in thought. He looked at her and smiled hugging her closer to him, "Come on something is bothering you I know it"  
  
"You know me too good" Touya replied kissing her on the temple. "It's Sakura and Syaoran, that's what's bothering me"  
  
"Do you think they like each other?" Kaho asked softly making sure to keep her voice low knowing how people tend to gossip a lot in Galatea.  
  
"If you liked someone would you risk your life for them just like that?" Touya asked looking at his wife. When she didn't answer right away he smiled, "My point exactly but if you loved them then it wouldn't matter right?"  
  
"Right, if I had to risk my life for your or any of our children then I would do it without thinking twice. Why do you ask?" Kaho answered walking through the gate that led to their house.  
  
"Because Syaoran did that with the shark today" he answered making Kaho gasp stopping.  
  
"Do you think she feels the same?"  
  
"I don't know but she feels something" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran walked slowly towards the house after going to deal with some business. He looked at the house when it came into view only to see Jin Su on the porch like he was waiting for him. When he started down the steps Syaoran knew he was waiting for him. "It's about time you arrive" Jin Su spat noticing the expensive watch on that was usually on Syaoran's wrist was gone.  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran asked with a bored tone walking past Jin Su. He was tired and the last thing he wanted was to listen to this idiot.  
  
"I want you to leave this house and Sakura alone. We love each other. Who gave you the right to come her and confuse her?" he yelled making Syaoran stop short and turn around.  
  
"Who said I was confusing her?" he bit out coldly glaring at Jin Su.  
  
"I say you are, people are talking and I don't like to be the center of gossip" Jin Su Stated angrily making Syaoran smirk.  
  
"Then you're an idiot, you don't like to be the center of attention but you confront me in the middle of the road? What sense is that Horaki?" Syaoran asked scathingly.  
  
"You bastard, I have enough sense to see that a weasel like you is trying to steal the woman I love" this made Syaoran's jaw tighten and his hands clench in fists.  
  
"Don't you dare, this is all about you. Have you ever thought about what Sakura wants? I don't make plans for the future without consulting her unlike you. And I've done nothing; I haven't tried any technique to steal Sakura away from you. If she comes to me then its by her own free will" Syaoran spat contemptuously looking Jin Su in the eyes.  
  
"You're going to ruin her life, you have nothing to offer her while I have everything. Look at you, your poor living in her father's house just to be close to her" Jin Su declared loud enough for the whole world to hear. "She's around you twenty four seven of course she's going to be confused. Let me just get down to the point, she's my fiancée and I want you to leave her alone. I want out of that house, you aren't sick so there's no reason why you should be living there. You don't belong here, Galatea is our home not yours, you come here to cause trouble and steal what's not yours leave"  
  
"I'll get out of the house but I'm not leaving Galatea, everyone else here has welcomed me" Syaoran spoke in a cool tone. He could see that Jin Su felt threatened and that made him smile. "Feel threatened for the first time in your little life Horaki?" he taunted before continuing on his way.  
  
"Why you" Jin Su ran to attack Syaoran from the back only to have Syaoran grab him by the neck throwing him on the ground.  
  
"Don't ever, if you know what's good for you" he hissed icily walking past him to the house. He knew that this was going to happen that's why he went to see Yukito after his first stop.  
  
Continuing up the hill he tried to get the scowl off his face wondering if Sakura had woken up yet. He walked through the door and closed it silently turning for the stairs. "Syaoran-" Kai shouted running into the room only to come to an abrupt stop seeing the looking his face. "Are you okay?" she asked timidly wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, where's everyone at?" Syaoran asked going to an emotionless face since, as he couldn't get a happy one on for the life of him.  
  
"Father and Rosa are in the kitchen. Dinner is almost ready, so you should go and wash up" Kai answered deliberately leaving Sakura out. Syaoran nodded wondering where Sakura was as he headed for the stairs. He walked into his room and closed the door; opening his suitcase he walked over to the closet and started to pack.  
  
Halfway through there was a knock on the door, "Syaoran are you in there?" Sakura asked softly opening the door when she didn't hear anything. She gasped seeing him packing. "Where are you going?" she asked closing the door behind her.  
  
"To Yukito's," Syaoran answered looking at her briefly before continuing to pack.  
  
"But why? Is it because of what happened today?" she asked in a hurt tone making him stop. She could see that he hadn't even showered yet but was obviously in a hurry to get out.  
  
"No it's not" Syaoran answered walking over to her, he caressed her cheek smiling softly.  
  
"Then why?" Sakura asked teary eyed, her lips shivered when he claimed her lips in a tantalizing kiss. She pressed her palms against his chest returning the kiss with all she had not wanting him to go. "Please" she moaned when he went to break the kiss, she moved her mouth against his tasting him. After breaking the kiss she hugged him tightly in fear that if she let go he might disappear. "You don't have to leave"  
  
"I have to Horaki doesn't believe I'm playing fair" Syaoran stated making Sakura look up at him.  
  
"What does this have to do with him?" she asked loosening the hug. She wondered if a person could have such an incredibly need to feel another.  
  
"He confronted me about it, he thinks I'm too close to you. I'm confusing you he claims so it's only right for me to leave, maybe I am confusing you" Syaoran answered before he continued to pack leaving Sakura right were she was standing.  
  
"But you're not confusing me" she objected tying to think of what she could say to make him stay. "Please don't leave Kai is going to be so angry with me" she moaned warily walking over to his bed. "Is there anything I can do to make you stay?" she asked flopping down on the bed.  
  
"Nothing he's right," Syaoran stopped and smiled at her looking at her lips then her eyes. "Promise you'll still bring me lunch" he spoke making Sakura laugh. "I can't cook for the life of me," he confessed making her laugh harder. "I don't find that funny"  
  
"I do" Sakura spoke calming down. "Of course I'll still bring you lunch, and dinner if you want too. It'll give me an excuse to see you," she stated mischievously. "You'll come over right?"  
  
"Sure but not every day and I'll have to make sure I don't when Horaki is over" she nodded. She was going to yell at Jin Su for being so stupid, how could he do this and claim to love her?  
  
"Yukito's house is so far, oh it's not fair" Sakura whined looking up at the ceiling. Syaoran was having another problem, what was he going to do with the cloths they gave him and how was he was going to put them in his bag? "Are you leaving now?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, Yukito is waiting for me, we're going to have dinner with his mother and father" Syaoran answered making her groan pulling his pillow on her head only to find that it smelt like him. She smiled inhaling it like she was on crack and giggled making Syaoran raise a brow at him. "Are you okay?" He asked taking the pillow off her face only to see Sakura grinning widely.  
  
"Hmmm, wonderful" she sighed grabbing for the pillow. "Smells like you" he laughed walking over to his suitcase to close it.  
  
"I'm going to need help bringing all this stuff over there, could you help me? I'll walk you back" Syaoran said making Sakura nod eagerly.  
  
"Sure, Jin Su invited me over his house to have dinner with him and his parents" Sakura spoke sitting up with the pillow. "I've never had the impression they liked me when I first met them cause their family has money but over time they softened up. His Mame is always after my head cause I haven't married him yet, I'm scared of her"  
  
"I don't see how anyone couldn't love you" Syaoran placing the other clothes in bag he found in the closet. "I'm going to leave the hover board with since, practice okay?" Sakura nodded knowing that there was nothing she could do to make him stay. "Let's go I still have to explain to your family"  
  
"What are you going to tell them?" Sakura asked suddenly making him smile at her expression. "I mean are you going to tell them the truth? I wouldn't be surprised if they already knew my father and Rosa are scary"  
  
"I know, don't worry I won't tell them" Syaoran assured grabbing his large suit while Sakura grabbed the smaller one leaving the pillow on the bed.  
  
"I'll be back for you later" she whispered to it before walking fast to catch up with Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran dinner" Rosa called at the stairs. She looked at them strangely when they appeared with suitcases. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked looking at Syaoran who smiled nodding. "Fujitaka come in here" she called frowning.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kai gasped looking at his suitcases. "You aren't leaving Galatea right?"  
  
"No I'm just moving in with Yukito" Syaoran answered softly. "I'm sorry that I didn't give you sooner notice" he could have sworn he saw understanding flicker in Fujitaka's eyes.  
  
"But why don't you like living with us?" Kai asked sadly looking down. She couldn't believe that he was leaving maybe he didn't like them.  
  
"I like living with you, its just not the right thing to do at the moment" he replied not knowing what else to say but Kai understood perfectly. This had to do with Sakura, she knew it had to do with her, its always her.  
  
"Come Kai, Fujitaka dinner it getting cold. Can't you at least stay for dinner?" Rosa asked softly almost pleading.  
  
"He can't, Yukito invited him to dinner with his parents" Sakura answered making Rosa nod sadly.  
  
"Then some other time, we enjoyed having you stay with us don't feel like a stranger" Fujitaka stated making Syaoran nod smiling.'  
  
"Father I'm going to go with Syaoran, I'll be back soon okay?" Fujitaka nodded resting his hand on Kai's shoulder preventing her from offering to go as well. Kai watched them go fuming she wasn't going to make Sakura get away with this. She had no right having two men at the same time. What about her? Didn't she deserve someone as well? "He's too old for you Kai" he spoke softly.  
  
"No he's not, you just love Sakura more them me" Kai yelled running to her room. He looked at the stairs when he heard her door slam shut.  
  
"She doesn't mean that, she's just in the jealous stage right now. She'll forget about him on her birthday Sunday" Rosa sighed walking over to him. "I never would have thought Jin Su would work so fast" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Yukito. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He stood at the door with his wife Nakuru smiling when Sakura and Syaoran came into view. "Touya was right about what he said" she commented making him nod waving to them.  
  
"We thought you had changed your mind" Yukito commented when they walked up the steps.  
  
"The walk took longer then we thought" Syaoran said resting his suitcase on the porch. Luckily their house wasn't two stories but one, "Thank you again this means a lot to me"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it" Nakuru smiled looking at Sakura who looked down not liking the look she gave her. She swore her closest friends and family knew more then they were letting on. "Come I'll show you to your new room, you have time to shower before we got to Yuki's parents" Yukito took the bag Sakura had brought following them into the room.  
  
Sakura looked around the room that was smaller then what he had been staying in at their house but guessed it would be enough since as it was only he. She knew that this room was supposed to be for their children but they weren't blessed with any. They were happy though has cause everyone had enough so they could also feel like parents. "We'll leave you to unpack" she said walking out of the room with Yukito.  
  
"Why don't you go and shower and I'll unpack for you since as you don't have enough time to do both?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Thank you" he asked taking out what he was need to shower. She looked at the door when disappeared before starting to pack away his stuff. When she finished and laid out clothing for him to put on she came across a photo album. She couldn't help her self so she opened it and looked at the photos slowly. She saw pictures of a beautiful woman and man then of four females in a picture with him. She smiled looking at his annoyed face. Turning the page she saw some of the people she guessed were his friends, they looked really nice. The next pictured made her lose her smile seeing a gorgeous perfectly blonde hair woman with crystal blue eyes and a body to die for posing with him then a another of her kissing him on the cheek.  
  
She felt jealously which was something she had never felt before in her life. She felt like a low life looking at the other woman wondering who she was. "That seems really interesting" Syaoran said from behind making her jump dropping the album guiltily. Turning around she came within inches of his body, she had to fight down the blush threatening to appear on her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry I was just looking the people inside were very pretty" she mumbled hoping he wouldn't be upset with her.  
  
"My family? Looks are deceiving especially for my sisters. They are monsters" he stated looking at the clothing she picked out for him.  
  
"And the other woman too she was very pretty as well" she mumbled walking over to the closed door facing it so he could dress. She wondered if he would knew which one she meant after all there were a lot of women in the album.  
  
"Kris? Yeah she's pretty. She's a close family friend," Syaoran answered. Sakura had to fight down her jealously seeing that he knew whom she was meaning. "That was taken a while ago I don't know how she looks now"  
  
"She probably got lovelier" Sakura mumbled sarcastically making Syaoran smile. He couldn't believe she was jealous, he couldn't see why he thought she was more beautiful than Christina.  
  
"Sakura are you jealous?" he asked walking over to her after he dressed, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"No" she lied making him laugh kissing her on the neck. "Did that sound believable?" she sighed relaxing against him.  
  
"No try again" he answered making her laugh turning around. "There's no need to feel jealous of her, she's only a friend of mine"  
  
"I'm being silly I know" Sakura sighed resting her head on his chest. What was the matter with her? She hadn't made it known that she wanted him over Jin Su and here she was being jealous of a woman who wasn't even anywhere near Galatea and probably hadn't even heard of it before. Yes, all she had to worry about were the females here in Galatea.  
  
"No just protective, don't worry I said I wasn't going anywhere right" Syaoran stated making her look at him and nod. She tiptoed and pressed her lips against his just wanting to feel them on hers. Syaoran placed his hand on her cheek parted her lips with his as his hand moved behind her neck.  
  
Yukito saw the door shake as he walked to the front; he shook his head smiling at Sakura. He knew she was in a predicament right now choosing between old love and new love but at the moment she seemed to be enjoying new love. "Are they coming out anytime soon?" His wife asked making him chuckle stopping in front of her.  
  
"Yes sweet, they are just finishing up" he answered kissing her lightly. "I think this is going to turn into Sakura's new retreat. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of her"  
  
"Well it's good that we can do something to help, I don't believe in marrying if you don't truly love that person and this is a good test" Nakuru replied making him nod. A moment later Sakura and Syaoran appeared hand in hand looking content.  
  
"Ready?" Yukito asked making them nod. "Good Sakura you know your going to be late arriving at Jin Su's right?" He asked pointing at the clock making Sakura's eyes widen. She looked at the clock and nearly screamed so much for a good impression.  
  
"Oh no I'm not going to live this one down" she wailed making Syaoran bit back laugh. "Ah I have to go," on impulse she tip toed and kiss him on the lips in front of Yukito and Nakuru.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran got out; her eyes widen realizing what she had just done. She looked at them in horror but they only smiled.  
  
"Its okay squirt just go before you're really late" Yukito smiled making her sigh nodding.  
  
"I love you guys, bye" she called racing out the door. "See you tomorrow Syaoran" She called before turning the corner in the direction of Jin Su's home. Syaoran looked at the couple before him wondering why they were taking this so lightly.  
  
"Is it that transparent?" he asked sighing. He looked down wondering if the entire neighborhood new about them.  
  
"No it's only noticeable around people who really know Sakura," he answered making Syaoran sigh wondering if that was a good thing. "But I suggest that you two don't kiss in public unless you have agreed on being together"  
  
"Yeah, that wasn't supposed to happen" they laughed looking at his face. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Yukito asked looking at his downcast face.  
  
"Do you think I'm just fooling my self into thinking she would leave him for me? Jin Su's right I don't haven anything to offer her" Syaoran stated pushing his hands into his pocket. Once he would have had something wonderful to offer her but now he only had his love, he wondered if that would be enough.  
  
"That doesn't matter to Sakura, if she loves you and you love her you'll find a way to make things work," he answered truthfully. "Everyone has to work for what they want" Syaoran nodded in agreement. When he got back tonight he would estimate how much his valuables were worth then he would sell them. If his job as a husband would be to provide a house for his wife then that's what he was going to do.  
  
When they walked out side he looked in the direction of Jin Su's house before turning to follow Yukito the other direction to his parents house. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** She sat in the large dining room eating quietly, she had barely made it and Jin Su didn't make her forget that she couldn't keep time. If she had told him the real reason why she was late it wouldn't have been nice. "Sakura?" she looked up hearing her name only to see them looking at her oddly.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Is something wrong, you have a faraway expression" Jin Su spoke snapping her out of her thoughts. He could see that whatever else was bothering her must have been important because she had been that way since she arrived.  
  
"I'm sorry" she apologized softly sitting up straight like the rest of them. She knew she should have been really happy to be with him, most girls had told her she was lucky to have the richest boy in love with her. But she was starting to wonder if she was really that lucky.  
  
"Are you thinking about Kai's party tomorrow?" he asked taking that as an excuse she nodded her head. "Don't worry it's going to be great since as you put it together. I'm sure she'll love it"  
  
"I hope so, she wasn't speaking with me when I left earlier. She's very upset that Li had to leave the house and blames me even though I don't know why" Sakura answered softly playing like she hadn't a clue why he left. "I woke up only to past his room seeing him packing"  
  
"I'm sure he just wanted to get out of the house and stand on his own two feet. It's not good for a man to be living on charity," Mr. Horaki said making his family nod in agreement, how ironic.  
  
"Jin Su wants to start building your house this month so that it'll be finish after or before you marry" his mother said making Sakura's almost drop off her chair. She couldn't believe he was going to do that. She wouldn't have mind staying in her father's house a couple of months after she got married to whoever she was going to marry, she wasn't sure yet.  
  
"Really?" she squeaked forcing a painful smile on her face. She was going to kill him after she was done. Jin Su smiled holding her hand in his and something about the way he was smiling at her made Sakura really nervous. She looked at his family and could see that they all knew why he was smiling and the fact that Angel was smiling meant that it couldn't be good on her part.  
  
"The reason why I asked you over was because I think that it's due time I ask you this question," Jin Su stated getting up from his chair. Sakura's mind told her to get up and high tall it out of there but her legs felt numb.  
  
"Jin Su what are you doing?" she whispered weakly praying to god to make something, anything happen to stop this mess. She didn't know if she would have the heart to turn him down when he proposed, what was she going to do.  
  
"Will, Kinomoto Sakura will you marry me?" Jin Su asked holding out a single diamond ring, she was surprised most people on the island just had a simple gold ban. She looked at his family who were all looking at her expectantly and she felt trapped.  
  
"But you can't ask me to marry you until my birthday and my father isn't here. He should be here to consent" she objected weakly when he took her hand and slid the ring on anyways. "Jin Su?" she whispered wanting to cry and it was far from happy tears.  
  
"We'll tell him and everyone at Kai's party. Let's forget about tradition this time I love you and I know you love me, right?" Jin Su spoke making her stand up. She had to press her palm against the table for support holding back tears. Sure she wasn't sure if she loved him or Syaoran more but that didn't mean she wanted to marry him now.  
  
"Yes I love you" she whispered feeling nauseated really badly. She looked up at the lamps lining the walls and couldn't make out anything.  
  
"Sakura?" Jin Su's voice was blurry and the next thing she knew, she past out. Everyone in the room gasp looking at her with worry, Jin Su out of all was the most surprise. "It's normal to faint being over come by joy right?" he asked his mother trying to revive Sakura.  
  
"Yes some woman cry while others faint," she answered when Sakura started to come about. She looked around the room wondering why she was and what had happened.  
  
"I can't believe she fainted" Angel laughed floating out of the room. "I'm going to get some sleep so that I'll look my best for when I see Syaoran in the morning" she mused looking at Sakura's body in disgust. She was now engaged and off limits to any man, she technically belongs to her brother.  
  
"Aw where am I?" she whispered holding her head as Jin Su held her up. She prayed that she wouldn't faint again it would look too suspicious especially with her father.  
  
"With me, Jin Su your fiancé" he answered placing a kiss on her temple. Sakura held unto his shoulder knowing that she didn't say she wanted to marry him, all she had said was that she loved him and that didn't count for 'yes I'll marry you' did it?  
  
"Oh, it's late I have to get home. I have a lot to do tomorrow," she whispered getting up with his help. They all mistook what she meant by having a lot to do tomorrow and Jin Su smiled placing a kiss on her lips but Sakura felt no sparks.  
  
"Well, she wants to start preparing so quickly smart woman" Mrs. Horaki beamed clasping her hands together. Sakura nodded weakly her mouth feeling dry, he had brought her over here planning to ask her for hand in marriage and without her family to back her up if she wanted to say no.  
  
"Yes if I don't get enough sleep I won't be able to function tomorrow night" Sakura replied shaking her head slightly.  
  
"You want me to walk you home?" Jin Su offered beaming with pride that she was now his fiancée and Li would have to back off or else. And by tomorrow everyone on Galatea would know it after all it wouldn't be a shock since as they were expecting it to happen for a long time now.  
  
"No I can find my way, I'm a big girl" Sakura laughed lightly wanting to get out of there as fast as she could.  
  
"Are you sure, it's dark out" Mr. Horaki spoke but Sakura would hear none of it.  
  
"I'm sure I've walked around in the dark of Galatea from since I was old enough to walk. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she said looking at Jin Su who smiled giving her another kiss. She smiled at him before walking to the door by her self.  
  
"She's the oddest acting future bride I have ever seen" Mame commented looking at the spot were Sakura was. "One would think she would look more happy than that" Jin Su ignored his grandmother's useless babble.  
  
"She's happy, that's Sakura for you she's special and does everything differently" he beamed making his family laugh. On the inside he was frowning, he was sure he smelt someone else's scent on her but whose? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura walked slowly until she was around the corner then she ran as fast as she could, wiping her tears away. How could he ask her to marry him, she looked at the ring that had sealed her fate at least for now. She ran past the road that led to her house then Takashi's house heading all the way down the road, her head tie flying in the night. She slowed when she came to the desired house, she knew it was late and most likely they were all asleep. She walked around the side heading to the window of the room Syaoran was in. Coming to the window she stopped and knocked on it lightly. It was a bit chilly out as she looked around the neighboring houses praying that no one would see her. She was about to knock again when Syaoran appeared and looked shock to see her as he opened the window. "Sakura what are you doing here? What's wrong?" he asked seeing the tears on her face.  
  
"Can I come in or are you going to make me stay out here in the cold?" she asked jokingly making him smile. He held out his hand and helped her on the window ledge then through the window not noticing that someone was looking at them from through his window with wide eyes.  
  
She stepped unto the floor taking off her shoes and shawl while Syaoran closed the window and pulled the curtains. "I thought you would be home in bed," he said turning to look at her. "What's made you so upset?"  
  
"Jin Su he asked me to marry him and before I could say no he slid the ring on my finger" she cried softly hiding the ring in the fabric of clothing. "I didn't want to say yes because I'm not sure but his family was there and they were all looking at me so. And I didn't have any of my family there to help me out if I said no" Syaoran looked at her trying to hide his shock. He couldn't believe that she was engaged to Jin Su, the scoundrel.  
  
"Then what happened?" he asked sitting on his bed, the only light was that of the moon coming through the window. He looked at the chair and small table then the closet; he looked at anything but her.  
  
"I fainted feeling sick all over," she answered making him smile softly. "But they obviously thought otherwise, Syaoran what am I going to do?" she asked uncertainly wondering what he was feeling. She knew if she found out that he was engaged to someone else she would have died.  
  
"I don't know, that's totally up to you. If I hadn't shown up you would have married him right?" he asked but Sakura didn't answer. If he hadn't shown up she didn't think she would have married him because it wasn't worth it. But after meeting Syaoran she wanted to marry him but that was just a fantasy. "I should get you home before Fujitaka-san starts to worry"  
  
"I don't want to go home can't I stay here with you?" Sakura objected making him look at her. "Father will think I'm staying at one of my friend's house" seeing that he wasn't convince she ignored him and started to take off her top dress.  
  
"Sakura" he warned looking away, Sakura folded her top dress placing it on the chair.  
  
"I have clothes on silly" she giggled making him look at her only to see that she was a one layer white dress. "I don't think people wear these in the cities any more but it's called full body slips" she mused walking over to his bed. Crawling over to the corner she slid under the covers. "Are you just going to sit there all night?" she inquired softy wondering how she could be so calm. This would be the first time she would be sleeping the same bed with a guy and not any guy Syaoran.  
  
"I was thinking about it but why should I give you that satisfaction," he answered getting under the covers. Sakura laughed cuddling up to him for warmth making Syaoran wrap his arm around her waist.  
  
"Jin Su is going to tell everyone that we're engaged tomorrow at Kai's party" she whispered sadly resting her head on his shoulder. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Knowing you, you'll think of something. Is there anything I could do to ruin it?" he asked running hand up and down her upper arm. Sakura closed her eyes to think about it, what could he do to ruin it.  
  
"I don't know I'll have to ask Rosa she know tradition more then me, maybe you could just kiss me in front of everyone" she mused not opening her eyes. Feeling Syaoran's lips on her forehead she smiles moving her fingers on his chest like she was playing a piano.  
  
"That's something I wouldn't mind doing," he whispered making her open her eyes and look up at him. Pushing herself up she brushed her lips against his slowly feeling warm breath on her lips. Parting his lips with hers she breathed in air from his mouth before their tongues touched softly. She moved her tongue on his, touching the tip of her tongue against his. "Such a teaser" he growled making laugh but it was cut short when he deepened the kiss.  
  
"I'm not" she murmured between kisses gripping his shoulders since as he wasn't wearing a shirt. Whenever she kissed him, she always got a funny sensation down in her and she wanted to satisfy whatever it was but first she would have to know what it was. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: 


	8. Getting Caught

Chap. 7: "Getting caught"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's note: hey here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* The sun crept over the mountains of Galatea falling upon the same village where most of his occupants were already up and about except for a couple. Angel and Jin Su walked down the road saying hi to those they past heading towards their destination for opposite reasons. He wanted to talk with Yukito about the building of his home since, as he wasn't in the best place with Touya. Angel was going to see Li; she had given him more then enough time to wake up. Since as it was Sunday no one would be working but preparing for Kai's party. "I bet he'll be surprised to see me" she muttered walking through the gates Jin Su just ignored her. Standing at the door she knocked and waited for someone to answer. The door opened to reveal Nakuru who almost shut the door in their face.  
  
She couldn't believe that them out of all the people in Galatea had to show up at her door and she acted as normal as possible trying not to laugh her head off. "Hi, what do we owe your visit?" she asked softly glancing back at Yukito.  
  
"I'm here to see your husband about some building that needs to be done" Jin Su answered making her sigh inwardly, that was a good sign.  
  
"And I'm here to see Syaoran, is he up yet?" Angel beamed making Nakuru force a smile. Earlier that morning Touya had dropped by telling them about their little late night guest.  
  
"Come in, no I'm afraid he's not up yet. Men usually sleep in when they don't have work besides Yuki and I had him out late," she answered opening the door when Yukito got up. "Honey, Jin Su's here to talk and Angel is here to Syaoran, could you see if he's up?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back" Yukito smiled shaking his head. Jin Su and Angel looked at them wondering why they were acting so weird. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura cuddled up to Syaoran feeling tired, she hadn't fallen asleep until late, late. She would have to start sleeping with him more often, he was crazy at that she opened her eyes only to see him looking out the window lost in thought. She studied his face trying to figure out what was bothering him; she knew that it had something to do with her.  
  
Syaoran looked out at the sky that was becoming lighter as the new day fell upon them. His life had taken such a drastic turn in the last few weeks, he was on his way home only to crash and fall upon this island. Then into the arms of his goddess, who stole his heart in a single heartbeat. He didn't think he could live here knowing she married Horaki, he wouldn't be able to bear seeing them together or their off spring. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help him self, he had come here like Horaki said and stole Sakura or wanted to steal Sakura from him. "What's on your mind?" Sakura whispered placing her hand over his heart.  
  
"You, I've decided that I want you more then anything and I can't allow you to marry Horaki" Syaoran answered surprising Sakura. She had never see this kind of determination in his eyes before and it was frightening as was reassuring. "I know that he has more to offer you than I but I'll do my best to make you happy"  
  
"I don't care what you have, it doesn't matter. You are all that matters" Sakura replied sincerely caressing his cheek. She hadn't been sure earlier yesterday but now she was, she wanted to be with Syaoran not Jin Su. She wanted to be with him even if it was just for a short time. He smiled lowering him self to give her kiss, Sakura smiled in the kiss knowing that she would have to go soon if she didn't want her father to really find out where she had been. Now she had to think about how to get out of the house without getting unwanted attention. People saw her come out but never go in.  
  
A knocked sounded on the door followed by Yukito's voice. "Syaoran, are you up?" he asked making them freeze when he started to open the door. Sakura ducked up the cover when Syaoran turned to look at the door his eyes seeing her dress on the chair. Yukito poked his head through the door wondering where Sakura was heading, he grinned at the thought. "Did I wake you?" he asked innocently.  
  
"No is something wrong?" Syaoran replied on his side so Yukito wouldn't be able to see Sakura's form or at least that's what he hoped.  
  
"Sort of, Angel is here to see you and Jin Su is with her. He wants to talk to me about something; I think the building of his house. Do you want to see her?" he answered making Syaoran frown and Sakura gasp silently.  
  
"Tell her I'll be out in a few" Syaoran sighed running his hand through his grown hair.  
  
"Okay, and good morning Sakura" Yukito grinned making Sakura bit her lip in shock. "Touya dropped by he said that next time you sneak through a guys window make sure the neighbor isn't watching you" he laughed softly.  
  
"Morning Yuki, and I'll remember that" came her voice from under the covers. She was glad that he couldn't see her face because she was as red as a cherry; it was horrible getting caught doing something bad.  
  
"Good girl" with that said he closed the door latching it from inside. Syaoran sighed resting back with a smile on his face.  
  
"Sakura, your friends and family know too much" he whispered making her giggle coming out from under the sheets.  
  
"I know, how am I going to get out of here?" she asked resting her chin on his chest her eyes twinkling with mirth. She started to play with his chain and ring and couldn't believe she was doing this. Who would have thought she Sakura would be sneaking into a guy's room in the middle of the night and loving it?  
  
"Through the window, you can't very well go through the front door" he answered making her laugh sitting up. Stretching, she looked at him and didn't want to go yet but she had to then she would have to thank her brother. She remembered when he used to sneak out to be with Kaho or when Kaho would get stuck in her room for the night.  
  
"When are you going to come over?" She asked getting out of bed to get dressed. She would have to go through the woods to get to her house without being seen by anyone.  
  
"When everyone else starts to head to your house unless you want me to come sooner" he answered throwing his shirt on.  
  
"How about you come over to a late breakfast? Then you can help us set up for Kai's party tonight" Sakura asked pulling her dress over her head. She looked at him as he considered what to do.  
  
"Okay, I'll follow you after I get rid of Angel" he answered softly making her smile wrapping her hair in the shawl. "Why do you always cover your hair?"  
  
"I don't know it's what we do here, why?" she answered walking over to the window looking out side. She looked at the ring Jin Su gave her knowing she wouldn't be wearing it after to night. He walked up behind her and hugged her to him when Sakura let the curtains go.  
  
"Because I love seeing your hair, it's too beautiful not to be seen" he answered making her smile brightly resting her head against his chest.  
  
"I'll remember that" she mused turning around knowing she had to go. She tiptoed and gave him a lingering kiss filled with much adore. "I have to go, please hurry I'll be making breakfast"  
  
"If you don't stop I'll arrive before you do" Syaoran replied making her laugh before giving him one last kiss. Sakura turned and open the window slipping out, she smiled at him before running off towards the woods. She ran as fast as she could jumping over obstacles and dodging branches. Seeing her house come into site she slowed down a little breaking through the shrubbery into her backyard. She looked at the tables that were put out along with the boxes of decorations and smiled seeing Kaho, Rosa, Touya and her father in the backyard.  
  
"Well look at who finally decides to show up, how was your visit with Chiharu. How is she?" Rosa asked making Sakura look at her brother who nodded.  
  
"She's okay," Sakura answered softly feeling a little guilty for lying to her family, as she made sure her ring was out of site. "I'm going to shower, Syaoran said he would come over for a late breakfast. Where's Kai?"  
  
"She's still asleep was up late last night wanting to talk with you" Fujitaka answered making Sakura nod sighing. "Don't worry she's over her little fit" she shook her head walking off. She didn't mean to break her promise and fall for Syaoran but she couldn't change that. She would just explain it to Kai and make her understand how things really were. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Syaoran *  
  
* * *  
  
He watched her until she was out of site before he headed to the door; opening it he walked into the bathroom to shower, brush his teeth and dress before going to the living room where everyone was.  
  
"It's about time you arrive" Angel smiled looking up at Syaoran who smiled back standing beside the chair Nakuru was sitting in.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" he asked walking over to one of the empty seats on the opposite side from Angel.  
  
"I thought I would drop by to say hey since as Jin Su was coming over to talk with Yukito about building his and Sakura's home" she answered breezily making Jin Su smile nodding.  
  
"Yukito and Touya are the best at what they do, I'll have them build my house too" he spoke getting their attention.  
  
"Planning on proposing?" Jin Su inquired looking Syaoran over but he smirk in return. "Cause if you are I can show you where to buy wedding bans, went to buy Sakura's a while back"  
  
"Yeah I've got the girl in my sites" Syaoran answered looking at Angel who blushed. Yukito smiled shaking his head at them 'they have no idea what he means' he thought looking at Jin Su and his sister.  
  
"Would you like to come over my house for breakfast since as you just got up?" Angel offered sweetly when Syaoran got up.  
  
"Maybe next time ay? I've got to get going I'm due for a late breakfast at the Kinomoto's" he said making Jin Su's jaw tighten. Amusement flickered in Syaoran's eyes but his face showed no such expression.  
  
"All right we'll see you later, we're going to head over to help out as well" Nakuru spoke making Syaoran nod heading for the door. "Oh Mika dropped yours and Sakura s' stuff from the beach over this morning its on the porch.  
  
"Thanks" Syaoran said walking to the door leaving an angry Angel and Jin Su, who wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so he could get to Sakura's house. And make Syaoran see that Sakura was his, and his alone he was going to love rubbing it in.  
  
Syaoran stepped on his hover board putting it on the fastest mode there was, he held Sakura's basket carrying her dress. He put up his other foot and the board went flying down the walking way. He executed a tight turn like he was on a skateboard heading towards Sakura's house. The only thing that would make riding this thing even better was to his CD player with some rock music.  
  
People watched as he zoomed by, children watched in awe seeing him control the coolest thing they had ever see in their lives. He went up the hill seeing Sakura's house come into view, knowing that everyone was in the back he went around the corner.  
  
Fujitaka and the others looked at him when he made a sharp stop beside them getting off the board. "Good morning" he smiled turning it off placing it on the bench with the basket.  
  
"Morning, that thing is far from safe I don't know how you and Sakura could ride it" Kaho spoke softly shaking her head as she and Rosa dusted off the Chinese lanterns.  
  
"It's a piece of cake"  
  
"Piece of cake my foot, Sakura is inside making you breakfast. You two hurry up and eat then come out here and help with the work," Rosa chided making him chuckle heading for the back door. "Such a sweet young man" she murmured making Fujitaka smile.  
  
"And your not the only one who thinks so" he muttered before he and Touya continued to open up the tables. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran walked inside the kitchen only to see Sakura finishing up, he stood at the door and watched her. One thing he noticed about the fashion here in Galatea was that the fashion was decades back at least the dressing for woman was. They wore dresses and shawls, the only time he had seen Sakura in a shorts was when he was teaching her how to ride and then in the bathing suit that was a one piece and she had a shorts over the bottom. "Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked not looking back at him, he smiled wondering how she knew he was there.  
  
"Good morning, again" he answered making her laugh. The reason she knew he was there was because she got a nervous feeling in her spine when he was always around. "What'd you make?" he inquired walking over to her.  
  
"Well since as we have to go do manual labor outside, I opted for eggs and pancakes," she answered sheepishly turning around with both plates. "I know it isn't anything fancy"  
  
"It doesn't matter, you made it" Syaoran replied when she set both plants down. He smiled at the fact that she left her hair out and couldn't help himself then touch it. Holding the end he wrapped it around his fingers lovingly making Sakura flush.  
  
"What did Angel want?" she asked when they started to eat.  
  
"She invited me to breakfast," he answered softly making her giggle shaking her head. "Two offers back to back I feel so special" he mused making her look at him.  
  
"You had better tell every other, except for me and Rosa, no when they ask you over" she warned playfully shaking her fork at him.  
  
"Or what?" he inquired raising a brow at her. He could sit right where he was and spar with her all day.  
  
"You'll be sorry," Sakura answered mightily. "We won't cook for you ever again" she continued evilly. She laughed at his horrified expression picking up her glass of juice.  
  
"NO! Anything but the breakfast" he said exaggerating almost making Sakura choke on her juice. He chuckle patting her on the back, making her glare at him in mock anger. "Don't choke, you can't make me breakfast if your dead" he teased making slap his hand away.  
  
"Whatever Li Syaoran, your mean" she whined taking a big gulp of air, he placed a kiss on her forehead then lips but it didn't last long because they didn't want to be caught. "Better" she sighed happily, and he winked at her. They looked at the door when Jin Su and Kai appeared. "Hey guys," she smiled but neither looked happy.  
  
"It's the birthday girl, tell me how does if feel?" Syaoran smiled at Kai making her brighten sitting beside him.  
  
"Lonely" she answered softly.  
  
"I'm sure that'll change tonight when all the young men arrive and ask for a dance" Syaoran assured making Kai smile.  
  
"I only want to dance with one person and I'll be set" Kai answered softly looking at Sakura. "I never knew you were coming over today. If Sakura had come home last night and tell us I would have woken up earlier" she added in an irritated tone.  
  
"You never went home last night?" Jin Su asked sitting on the other side of Sakura. She looked at him not knowing what to say, she could clearly see that Kai was enjoying her predicament and wondered why she had it out for her. Technically she didn't steal him from her because she never had him and she's too young.  
  
"No she didn't, she came to my house so we could finish planning" Kaho answered for Sakura walking in the room. "Since as it was late she decided to stay over," she continued walking to the refrigerator to get drinks for everyone. "You two hurry up so you can help us"  
  
"Yeah Syaoran and I are just finishing up, we'll be out soon" Sakura answered when Rosa walked in mumbling. "What's the matter Rosa?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I don't think the weather will hold up today," Rosa answered looking at them. "Hello Jin Su" she smiled glancing at Kaho.  
  
"Good morning Rosa, I came to help out. Is there anything I can do?" he asked sweetly, she nodded wiping her hands on her apron.  
  
"Yes you and Syaoran can help Fujitaka and Touya put up the lanterns then hang the lights on the corner of the house. Kai, you and Sakura go pick me some lemons the girls will be coming over soon with the baking and to help out with the roasting"  
  
"Hai" they all answered getting up. Sakura placed the plates in the sink before grabbing her apron and basket. She walked past Syaoran brushing against him as she headed out with Kai. Syaoran walked out the door with Jin Su following behind him.  
  
"What can we do?" he asked stopping beside Touya who was looking up at the roof.  
  
"Well you can get up on the roof and start pinning the lights, Jin Su you can finish putting up the tables. The other's should be over soon" Touya ordered making them nod. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura looked at her sister as she picked lemons quickly. "Are you mad with me Kai?" she asked softly moving the leaves to pick another.  
  
"Mad? Why would I be mad with you for trying to steal Syaoran away from me when you had Jin Su?" Kai nearly yelled surprising Sakura. Kai looked at her sister's sad eyes but wouldn't fall for that, it was time she got a chance to be happy too. "You promised you wouldn't take him from me"  
  
"But I didn't take him from you" Sakura replied standing up. Kai looked at the fact that she had her hair out, which she rarely ever did. And she could see the way she looked at Syaoran; she knew she had gotten him too like all the others.  
  
"Don't lie to me, you've ruined my birthday. No one ruined yours but you had to go and ruin mine, didn't you?" Kai snapped viciously making Sakura stumble back, her feet got stuck and she trip falling backwards with a scream. Of course everyone hearing her scream came running to her rescue.  
  
Sakura sat up shaking her head; she didn't even look at her sister as she got her legs untangled. She winced when she touched her ankle, and almost cried but held back the tears. "Well I hope your happy now" she whispered softly.  
  
"Sakura are you okay?" Fujitaka asked running up, he bent down touching her ankle making Sakura whimper.  
  
"What happened Kai?" Touya asked placing his hand on his littler sister's shoulder. Kai looked at Sakura wondering if she was really hurt or was she just pretending.  
  
"I tripped over the vine" Sakura answered handing Rosa the basket that was now empty. "I'm sorry Rosa all the lemons flew out of it when I fell"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll pick some more" she smiled looking at Kai briefly shaking her head. "What's the verdict Fujitaka?"  
  
"Well she won't be walking on it for a day or so," he answered picking her up in his arms. "No dancing for you tonight Sakura" he smiled knowing how she loved to dance.  
  
"Not even dancing with a crotch," Touya teased tugging at Sakura's hair. "Kai here will have all the eyes tonight"  
  
"I don't see why she wouldn't have had it earlier, it is her birthday and special day not mine" Sakura replied looking sadly at Syaoran. She had wanted to dance with him tonight but Kai got her wish.  
  
"Come Kai let's pick up these lemons and get back, we'll be one hand short since as Sakura is hurt" Rosa sighed bending down with Kai.  
  
"Do you want me to help?" Syaoran asked making Kai nod eagerly.  
  
"You can shake the tree" she spoke making him nod glancing briefly at Jin Su who was caressing Sakura's hair.  
  
"Can't I just put ice on it?" she asked her father pleadingly when he placed her in the hammock. "I know it'll go down, it's not that serious"  
  
"Listen to your father" Jin Su chided making Sakura frown. "At least now you'll be sitting out all the dances with me" he grinned making her smile. She looked at Mr. White's maid when she rounded the corner carrying something in a basket.  
  
"Hey Camille," she waved making the girl smile walking over to them. "What's that you got?"  
  
"It's for you, you're lucky. It's the last one" Camille answered when Naoko and the others finally showed up. She lowered the box and Sakura's eyes lit up seeing the snow-white puppy. "Mr. White was very reluctant to part with it" she mused when Sakura took it out.  
  
"Oh he's gorgeous," she beamed looking at Jin Su but the look on his face said he didn't get it for her and her father looked just as shocked. "Who paid for him?" she asked wanting to thank the person with a kiss.  
  
"A young man, I don't know that's all Mr. White said but he paid with a very expensive watch," Camille answered thoughtfully. "I've got to head back, I'll see you tonight" she smiled making Sakura nod playing with the pup.  
  
"Oh he's just the one I wanted otou-san" she exclaimed looking into the pups golden eyes with love. She hugged him to her chest holding him like a baby. Jin Su had a good idea who got the pup for her, and he felt anger build in him.  
  
"What's the matter with you Sakura?" Naoko asked walking up with Mikelle on her side. "Cute pup, who got it for you Jin Su?" she mused but Sakura shook her head.  
  
"I don't know yet, I fell back and it hurts but if should be better by tonight" Sakura answered touching Mikelle's leg playfully.  
  
"Puppy" Mikelle exclaimed when Rosa, Kai and Syaoran walked up. He saw the pup and smiled right when Sakura looked at him. It dawned on her that he got it for her then she looked at his wrist and saw that the original watch he wore was gone.  
  
"Thank you" she said looking at him with soft eyes filled with love for those who knew the look. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him a thousand times but unfortunately she couldn't.  
  
"Hey you said you wanted it right?" he smiled holding the basket for Rosa. He took Kai's basket and walked off heading towards the house. Kai looked at the puppy wishing he had gotten it for her but no it was Sakura, like always.  
  
"Come people enough talking we've got a lot of work to do" Rosa ordered petting the puppy. "You just stay here and relax I'll send Syaoran with an ice pack for you" Sakura nodded watching everyone but Jin Su leave.  
  
When everyone was out of earshot he bent down and spoke was he was thinking, with a harsh tone. "You can't keep it, give it back Sakura" he ordered making her tighten the hold on the pup shaking her head.  
  
"No it was a gift I'm not going to give it back," she said shaking her head. She would never give Syaoran back a gift he gave to her. "It would be rude to give it back"  
  
"I'm telling you, give him back the blasted dog. I'll get you one; I don't want you taking gifts from him. You're my fiancée and I'm ordering you to give it back before I kill the retched thing" he spat reaching for it back Sakura moved back, looking at him with scared eyes.  
  
"No!" she yelled making everyone in the yard look at them wondering what was going on. "I'm not giving it back so back off. I've always wanted a dog and he got it for me when you wouldn't because it cost too much" she declared but in a soft voice holding up her chin defiantly.  
  
"He bought you a dog but he can't build you a house or anything else. Sakura listen," Jin Su holding her hand in his while the other clutched to the puppy. He touched her cheek moving closer to her face. Sakura looked at Syaoran while Jin Su kissed her and see saw the pain flashed across his face. "I'm sorry okay, keep the mutt I love you" he whispered then gave another kiss when Syaoran stopped beside them with the ice for Sakura's leg and a pillow. He flashed Syaoran a look of triumph as he walked away to help the others.  
  
"Hey this should make your leg feel better," he said handing her, the ice; Sakura noticed he was avoiding eyes contact as he did so. "And this is from Rosa, she said it'll make you comfortable while you watch the rest of us work" she leaned up so he could put it behind her.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered placing the ice on her ankle. Before he walked away she took his hand in hers. "Are you upset?" she whispered making him bend down. "If you are, I'm sorry"  
  
"I'm sorry too" was all he said before he got up and walked away making Sakura's heart wrench. She looked down at the pup that was asleep on her lap and brushed her hand over it sighing.  
  
Closing her eyes, she listened to everyone talking mix in together with breeze that made the hammock sway and the leaves rustle. She touched her finger that had Jin Su's ring on it and slowly she slid it off her finger. Closing her hand around it she fell into a light sleep. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Night. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Takashi and Chiharu walked slowly towards Sakura's house, they had turned in for the night and music could be heard along with the laughter of children. She sighed shaking her head; "Naoko said that the house was filled with tension all day" Chiharu spoke holding her husband's hand.  
  
"I can imagine, having Jin Su and Syaoran around all day could do that to a house" Takashi muttered shaking his head.  
  
"She said that it wasn't only the two of them but Kai, and even Sakura who wasn't able to help because she hurt her ankle when she and Kai went pick lemon. She said that she wouldn't be surprised if Kai pushed Sakura out of anger" at that Takashi laughed. Even though Sakura was older by three years Kai was almost the same size as her, one would think they were the same age.  
  
"It looks to me that not only the house has tension but the sky, hopefully it'll hold up before the night is out. All of the town will be here to celebrate Kai's birthday and transition. If should be packed since as we're arriving late"  
  
They walked through the door cause it was opened and straight to the back that was packed with people of all aged. Only young people were dancing to the traditional music while the adults talked. Chiharu spotted Sakura sitting down and waved making Sakura smile waving back. "I'm going to see how Sakura is doing," she said to her husband making him nod leaving her to talk with the guys. Chiharu walked through the crowd and took a seat next to Sakura who was holding the pup who she name Kero.  
  
"Hey how ya feeling?" Sakura smiled at her pregnant friend who returned it full force taking a deep breath.  
  
"Exhausted from the little walk alone, how are you?" Chiharu asked softly petting Kero.  
  
"Fine, I can walk a little but not too much" Sakura sighed looking around for Syaoran but she hadn't seen him since he want home to shower. She wondered if he was still angry with her, and Jin Su had appeared a few times not able to wait in anticipation for their little announcement.  
  
"Do you want something to drink, Sakura?" Chiharu asked in out of the blue making her nod. "I think they are going to bring Kai out so she can pick the guy she wants to dance with"  
  
"Yeah, this is something she'll never want to forget just like the rest of us. Woman always seem marry the man they dance with" Sakura mused sadly shaking her head. Chiharu looked at her sadly before walking away, praying to god for deliverance.  
Syaoran leaned against a tree on the opposite side watching Sakura with a frown on his face. He knew she was looking for him but he hadn't show him self to her, he didn't want to yet. He looked at the dance floor when Kai and Fujitaka appeared for her first song, in this he would tell the young men she was off age to marry. He smiled learning a little about their culture, after this song would be one where Kai and every other young girl would picked someone whom she wanted to marry to dance with and after that couples would take the dance floor. "If I were you I wouldn't wonder far" Jin Su said stopping beside him with a smile on his face.  
  
"And why is that?" he asked softly glancing around. He could see that Kai was looking for him, which meant that he would have to find a place until the song was over. He couldn't dance with her, Touya and Fujitaka told him not to put her hopes up and he wasn't going to do that.  
  
"Because I've got a very important announcement tonight" Jin Su answered smugly before walking away leaving a smirking Syaoran. 'Let's see how your announcement will go with out a fiancée' he thought walking the back way to where Sakura was. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Kai danced with her father looking for Syaoran as he spun her around. She looked at where Sakura was sitting only to see her at the same place and sighed at least he wasn't with her. She looked around for him and started to think that he was deliberately hiding from her. "I love you Kai" Fujitaka said kissing his daughter on the forehead when the song came to an end making everyone clap.  
  
She smiled knowing what she had to do because she had seen it many times before and couldn't wait to do it her self but the person she wanted to dance with wasn't anywhere in site. The music stop giving everyone enough time to find their partners. "I love you too father" she replied kissing him on the cheek. *  
  
*  
  
* "This is going to hurt her but it has to happen" Rosa whispered shaking her head. Touya placed his arm around her shoulder nodding agreement.  
  
"It's for the best" he replied looking at Sakura. He had long ago lost site of Syaoran but figured he was staying out of site so Kai wouldn't pick him. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura looked back when she heard something only to see Syaoran hiding behind the wash. She got up slowly placing Kero on the ground, she made sure Jin Su was no where in site before she hurried towards him ducking in the shade. He pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. "I thought you weren't going to come," Sakura spoke resting her head on his chest. "Were you ignoring me?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I had to keep out of site of Kai until this song. This is the one we have to dance" Syaoran answered making Sakura look up at him with bright yet scared eyes.  
  
"I don't want to hurt anyone," she whispered softly making sure to keep the pressure off her ankle until she was to dance.  
  
"If you don't want to do this I understand" Syaoran said truthfully not wanting to force her to do anything she didn't want to do.  
  
"No I want to be with you always, I don't like sneaking around" Sakura said shaking her head. They intertwined their fingers and Syaoran smiled feeling that her finger was void of a ring.  
  
"Good cause I want to be with you as well" Syaoran said kissing her softy on the lips the white sheets blocking them from view. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck tiptoeing on one foot.  
  
Naoko bent down to pick up Kero for Mikelle when she saw two pairs of feet behind the sheets. Getting the pup she stood up and looked around only to see Angel and Jin Su but no Sakura or Syaoran. She smiled shaking her head when the song started with all the single young people.  
  
"She's dancing with someone else, isn't that one of her friends?" Fujitaka asked Rosa who nodded smiling. "Have you seen Sakura?"  
  
"Nope the last I saw she was sitting on the bench over there, she's probably around here somewhere. I wonder what Jin Su has to announce, hopefully it's not a proposal" Rosa muttered shaking her head sadly. They looked up when Jin Su walked up looking furious.  
  
"Have you seen Sakura, I want to make the announcement now it doesn't seem like the weather is going to hold up" Jin Su spoke tightly not wanting to blow because he was talking to Fujitaka.  
  
"We were just wondering where she was" Rosa answered softly. "Maybe she's looking for Kero" she continued when Naoko walked up with her Son and the pup in her arms scratching out that idea. "Where's Sakura?"  
  
"I don't know I found the pup on the ground, Chiharu had drinks for her too but when she went back Sakura was gone" Naoko answered asking god for forgiveness for the little lie but she wouldn't rat on one of best friends.  
  
"Someone's behind the sheets kissing" a little girl giggled to her friend in front of Jin Su making Naoko's eyes widen. Before she could say anything he stormed off moving through the crowd like a wild animal.  
  
"Oh that's not good" Naoko gasped looking at the sheets in fear. "It's ah Syaoran and Sakura" she whispered making Fujitaka got up and follow Jin Su not wanting any fight to break out.  
  
Jin Su moved through the sheets pulling them down ready to kill Li. He pulled the sheets out of the way making the couple jump looking at him with wide eyes. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Uh Oh!!!!!!!!!!! This isn't good, LOL hmmmm I wonder what he's going to do. Whelp, I hoped you enjoyed chapter cause I did writing it. Remember to review and tell me what you think okay? 


	9. Sign of Problems

Chap. 8: "Sign of Problems"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter okay? LOL it's really cool and thing and has fighting. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Jin Su's mouth drop open looking at Rika and Alex, "Sorry I was looking for someone" he apologized when it started to drizzle. Shaking his head turned around wondering what the hell was going on. And why the hell was Sakura hiding from him, what was the matter with her?  
  
He walked over to the hammock when something gold caught his attention, bending down he picked up it. Moving it in his hand he couldn't believe what he was looking at. "My ring" he whispered tightening his fist around it.  
  
Rika and Alex sighed resting against each other. "That was too close" he whispered to his wife who nodded giving him a kiss.  
  
"But fun, did you see the look in his eyes?" Rika asked worriedly but her husband didn't look worried at all.  
  
"It's okay, what's the worst that could happen? They could fight it out" he mused as they headed back to the crowd. "That should be a really good fight too"  
  
"Alex" Rika chided making husband laugh. "We don't want a fight but I have a feeling that there is going to be one tonight"  
  
"Yep and there hasn't been a fight over a female in so long" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Fujitaka and Rosa watched in amazement like everyone else when Sakura and Syaoran appeared on the dance floor in each other's arms while the others were getting off because of the rain. "This is not going to be good," Touya whispered to Mika and Takashi who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Who you betting on?" an old man asked drunkenly making them smile. "I'm betting on Jin Su my man"  
  
"Your on I'm betting on Syaoran" Touya smiled making the other men around get interested too. While the guys were betting the girls were praying for a miracle, they looked at the couple though and had to admit that they looked happy.  
  
Kai felt her eyes burn, turning she ran to her room leaving her dancing partner behind. She was right, Sakura had stolen Syaoran from her and on an aching ankle she still danced beautifully.  
  
Jin Su on the other hand was seeing red; he couldn't believe Sakura had the nerve to dance with this guy in front of everyone making him look like a no body. He could see the way the men were looking at him; he knew he had to do something. *  
  
*  
  
"We're the center of attention aren't we?" Sakura asked from the spot where he head rested on Syaoran shoulders. The cold rain soaking them but they were going to dance to their song.  
  
"Yeah, I think Jin Su just noticed us" he whispered back when he and Jin Su locked eyes. And he knew that if he wanted Sakura, he was going to have to fight for her tonight right now. And he didn't want to because he didn't want to cause trouble at Kai's special day; he didn't want to ruin it for her.  
  
"This doesn't have to get bad" Sakura replied tightening her hold on him. She didn't want it to get ugly.  
  
"He's coming, move away" Syaoran spoke stepping back but Sakura wouldn't let go of him. "Come on Sakura"  
  
"No he won't attack if I'm near you" Sakura said shaking her head. She wasn't going to let him get hurt by Jin Su.  
  
"What hell do you think your doing with my fiancée?" Jin Su hollered stepping in front of them. He looked at how Sakura was holding unto and that only escalated his anger. "Sakura get away from him!"  
  
"No! Stop it Jin Su. This doesn't have to go any further, please" Sakura pleaded turning to look at him but Jin Su would hear none of it.  
  
"I said get away, your mine! I've waited my entire life to marry you and I'm not going to make this low down scoundrel come here and take you" Jin Su proclaimed making everyone wince. "We've talked about it from since we were babies, are you just going to throw it all away for someone you haven't known more then a two months?" Sakura swallowed hearing the extreme hurt in his voice mixed in with raw anger. She didn't want hurt him but she couldn't marry him knowing she desired Syaoran more.  
  
Everyone thought they were watching a drama seeing the love triangle, some agreed with Jin Su while others didn't. Fujitaka went to get his medical case just in case; this was something he was not going to interfere. No one ever interfered with fights over girls.  
  
"Why are you protecting him?" Jin Su asked like it was the hardest thing to figure out at the moment.  
  
"Because I love him," Sakura answered simply breaking his heart. She had never said those words to anyone but him; no one deserved those words but him.  
  
"You don't he's just confusing you. I know if he hadn't arrive here you would be mine" Jin Su objected shaking his head.  
  
"But he did, god sent him here and straight to our house. He sent Syaoran here for me, he makes me feel alive" Sakura stated firmly blinking back tears. "Jin Su I love you but I love Syaoran more, I'm sorry" she looked at him in regret when the thunder crashed. She saw him turn his head liked he was going to leave but to her utter surprise and everyone else's he came towards them. She felt her self thrust out of the way landing on the ground just in time too see him punch Syaoran in the stomach. "No!" she screamed brushing her hair out of her face. *  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran didn't have time blocking the punch having been distracted getting Sakura out of the way. He stumbled back feeling the air knocked out of him but he blocked Jin Su's next punch upper cutting him in the jaw. "We don't have to do this," he whispered knowing that Jin Su was hurting.  
  
"Fuck you" Jin Su growled attacking him with a serious of punches but he blocked them all hoping he would start to tire but he showed no sign of that. They gasped seeing Jin Su knock Syaoran off his feet but he flips sliding across the wet grass. Wiping the blood from his jaw he knew he would have to take Jin Su serious, he wasn't someone to play around with.  
Jin Su thinking he had the fight went for a frontal attack only to find him self-spinning when Syaoran jumped kicked him. He landed on his back with a thud before promptly passing out cold.  
  
Syaoran looked at his body then at Sakura and everyone who was looking at him with wide eyes. Being trained was one of the ups of being a prince, but now that wouldn't help him if these people started to dislike him. He walked over to Sakura to see if she was unscathed. "Are you okay?" he asked bending to her, he smiled looking at her soaked figure. Sakura nodded numbly, she raised her hand and wiped the blood off his lip.  
  
"I should be asking you that," she murmured before hugging him tightly. "Oh I was so scared, I never knew you could fight for well" Syaoran picked her up off the ground. She looked at him and smiled kissing him promptly on the lips wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is Jin Su okay?"  
  
"Yeah he'll just wake up with a terrible head ache," Syaoran answered raising a brow at Touya and the guys who were counting money. Shaking his disapprovingly he smirked making them laugh hiding it from Sakura.  
  
"Come I'll get you two some towels" Rosa ordered walking ahead of them. Most of the people where going home because of the rain but they sure had a lot to talk about. Syaoran followed her up the stairs carrying Sakura to her room; he sat her on her feet slowly when Rosa came in with towels.  
  
"Rosa, where's Kero?" Sakura asked drying hair out.  
  
"I don't know I saw him with Naoko" Rosa answered handing Syaoran a towel as well.  
  
"I'll go and look for him" Syaoran said walking out of the room since as Sakura would have to change out of her wet clothing. When door closed Rosa undressed Sakura but the look on her face, said something was bothering her.  
  
"Sakura, do you plan on marrying Syaoran?" she asked finally making Sakura stop midway in changing. She looked at Rosa not knowing the answer to that, "You've just made him fight for you, and I hope you want to marry him unlike Jin Su"  
  
"I don't know Rosa, we haven't spoken of that" Sakura answered putting dry clothing on. She wasn't sure she wanted to marry Syaoran then have to leave him like how her mother left her father.  
  
"I suggest you think about that, he is not like Jin Su" Rosa warned softly. Sakura gave her a lost look, she didn't understand. "Can't you see that from since you've been with him he's happier? He just fought for you and if you don't want to marry him he's never going to leave you" that thought scared her somewhat.  
  
She loved him but she didn't want to move to far and then hurt him. She couldn't bear hurting him. "I'm never going to leave him either" 'I'll always be with him in spirit' she thought. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Downstairs. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran walked through the crowd of people inside the house not knowing more then half of them. "Kero?" he called looking for the pup in his wet clothing.  
  
"I heard that the crown prince of china died from a tragic plane crash. They haven't found his body yet but there's a reward going out for any sign of the jet and it's a lot" Syaoran over heard a man say. "Yep my granddaughter wrote me about it, even that his father died of a heart attack" he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" he heard the other ask.  
  
"Of course, they say his cousin Xin Tao is going to be crowned in the upcoming months" Syaoran couldn't believe his father had died. Shaking his head he walked to the door and outside in the rain blocking out everyone. He ran out in Sakura's backyard, moving through the woods he cut through the road that led to the beach. He ran all the way there; he stopped looking out at the night ocean as waves crashed on the shore. "Father" he whispered looking down at the ground.  
  
He knew he had never lived up the great expectations of his father but he had never thought he would die. He wondered how his mother and sisters were holding up. Maybe he was a coward for deserting his family and only thinking about himself but he knew they were strong. They didn't need him, he wasn't needed there but here he had a purpose. "Good bye, father" he whispered clenching his fists tightly. Sitting down on the sand he looked out at the dark water. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Next morning. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran walked through the door of Yukito and Nakuru's house making sure to be quiet since as it was still really early in the morning and people would be sleeping in after last night. He walked to his room and opened the door only to see Sakura sound asleep on the bed. Shaking his head he closed it still soaked the bone since, as the rain hadn't stopped. Seeing that she was asleep he started to take off his wet clothing, before he got unnecessarily sick. He walked over to the closet and took out dry clothing so he could get some sleep, that's all he wanted at the moment.  
  
Sakura heard movement inside the room and opened her eyes slowly only to see Syaoran pulling a dry shirt over his head. She lay still wondering where he had been all night; she felt her eyes burn remembering how she thought he had left her.  
  
Syaoran turned around when he heard sniffling to see Sakura crying on his bed. He didn't know why she was crying, "What's the matter?" he asked walking over to her but Sakura looked away wiping her tears away. "Sakura?" he touched her on the back.  
  
"It's Kinomoto to you buster" she replied catching him off guard. "Where have you been all night? I thought you left" Syaoran couldn't believe she thought he had left her. Why would he do such a thing after fighting for her? Lying beside her on the side so he was facing her he wiped her tears away.  
  
"Why would you think such a thing?" he asked looking in her eyes, Sakura looked away sniffling.  
  
"Well you said you were going to look for Kero and everyone in the house saw you take off and then I couldn't find you and never came back here" Sakura answered guilty feeling like a nitwit. Chuckling Syaoran pulled her close to him brushing her soft hair.  
  
"I'm sorry but you should have checked the beach" he told her making Sakura looked at him oddly.  
  
"Why in gods name would you go the beach in the rain at night right after you killed a shark?" shrugging he closed his eyes momentarily.  
  
"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you know I'll never leave you," he stated touching her cheek. "I love you Sakura," he whispered making her smile softly before kissing him. They locked eyes with each other sharing the same exact emotion.  
  
Syaoran laid her on her back as the kiss escalated into something more. Sakura moved her hands down his back pulling his shirt up as one of Syaoran's legs moved between hers. He broke the kiss so she could pull the shirt off and throw it on the floor.  
  
He kissed her neck down to her collarbone, moving her slip down he kiss unto the rise of her breast. Clothing fell off the bed, moans bounced off the walls as shadows merge into one being. The temperature of the room seemed to rise as a thin coat of sweat made their bodies slide against the other.  
  
Sakura's nail dug into his back, as sensations raced through her body. She arched into him as her need to feel more of him swore. She felt like she was flying through the clouds as the raindrop beat against the roof, killing out her screams of pleasure.  
  
Syaoran buried his face in her neck as they hands intertwined above her head as they moved together. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Lunchtime. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Rosa sat in front of Kai and Fujitaka looking at her gloomy face. "Kai eat up then you can go by your friends house" Rosa spoke making Kai look at her with lost eyes.  
  
"I'm not hungry" Kai answered playing with Kero, who she found in her sister's room last night asleep. "Father?"  
  
"Hai Kai?" he looked at her taking off his glasses. He hoped that Sakura and Syaoran were fine; if they didn't arrive soon he would have to go and look for them.  
  
"Am I ever going to be happy? Why don't I have the same luck as Sakura, how come everyone loves her so much?" she asked teary eyed making Fujitaka get up and sat beside her.  
  
"That's not true, we love you and Sakura the same" he stated but Kai shook her head tears streaming down her face.  
  
"No we're not, she got your hair and mother's eyes and beauty" Rosa looked at Kai sadly shaking her head.  
  
"You stop it child, stop feeling sorry for your self. You can't make someone who doesn't love you, love you it's impossible. It doesn't work that way you hear me?" Rosa stated getting up from the table. "You can't make people love it's impossible" she whispered softly. "I don't want you acting silly when Sakura and Syaoran come by, you've already made Sakura feel bad. She doesn't need to feel guilt for you and Jin Su at the same time"  
  
"But I love him, she promised me she wouldn't make him fall in love with her" Kai wailed feeling miserably. She just wanted them to see that she should have had a chance at getting Syaoran.  
  
"He only sees you are a sister, you can't make people love you" Fujitaka hushed hugging to her to him. "Tell me, if you were to get Syaoran and you married him. Could you live every single day knowing he loved your sister more?" he asked her. Kai thought about it, she would have him but she wouldn't have his love. She didn't want him if he didn't love her more then Sakura.  
  
"No" she finally whispered hugging her father tightly. "I just wanted someone to love me too"  
  
"And someone will love you, your still young my dear there are more like Syaoran out there. You just have to find your own" Rosa spoke patting Kai on the head making her nod. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He smiled resting against the wall fully dressed, the rain had stopped and the sun was peeking through the clouds. He had never felt so complete before in his entire life. He rested his head beside Sakura's as she turned the last page of his album; he inhaled her amazing scent looking at the picture. "Your sister's and Mei Lin, Eriol, and Jamie" she spoke having the names down.  
  
She moved her hands over their gorgeous dresses wondering why they were dressed so elegantly. She looked up at Syaoran wondering if he was from some kind of rich family. "Where was this taken?" she asked softly feeling him kiss her ear.  
  
"At my birthday party three years ago," he answered rubbing his thumb against her stomach covered by her dress.  
  
"Will I ever meet any of your family?" Syaoran looked down at her wondering how he would answer her. He would love for his friends and sisters to meet her. He knew they would love her but then there was the other half of his family.  
  
"Sure if you want, we can go and visit them sometime in the future" he answered knowing that that sometime would be many years from now. He didn't dear go home now; he knew that he would have to take his father's place if he did.  
  
Sakura closed the book and touched his chain and pendent that was now around her neck. It was her engagement ring even though it was way to big for her finger. She would treasure it though because if belong to Syaoran, and it was beautifully crafted. They had just given them selves to each other and even though it was out of wedlock, neither regretted it. She couldn't wait to do it again in fact he was wonderful. "Should get going to my house before my father comes looking for us with a search party" she murmured making him nod in agreement. "Besides we've got wonderful news to tell them right?"  
  
"Yeah, about our long engagement" Syaoran spoke kissing her on the cheek. "Even though I would love to marry you tomorrow" he whispered. 'I want to marry you tomorrow too but I've got to see how long I'll live' she thought ruefully closing her eyes. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing's the matter, I feel wonderful," she answered resting between his legs. She felt a little tired but other then that and the slight pain between her legs she was cool. "What are we going to do today since as work starts again tomorrow?" she asked thoughtfully wanting to spend the whole day with him.  
  
"Anything you want and the faster we get to your house the more time we have together" he whispered making her slid off the bed. She walked to the door and opened it only to see silence she figured Yukito and Nakuru had gone out.  
  
"Come on slow poke" she joked pulling him through the door. He smiled walking behind her. "If you hurry when we reach my house I'll feed you" she teased, she yelped when Syaoran threw her over his shoulder walking faster to the door. "Ah what are you doing?" she laughed moving her hair out of the way.  
  
"If I run with you we'll reach faster" Syaoran answered making giggle shaking her head hopelessly at her fiancé. If seemed that all he thought about most of the other then her was his stomach.  
  
"Syaoran put me down, the blood is reaching to my head" she whined making him comply placing her safely on the ground. Shaking her head she grabbed his hover board. "How about you walk and I ride?" she asked it and getting on.  
  
"How about the other way around?" he asked running after her when she took off not going too fast. "Hey slow"  
  
"Not a chance, you need the work out" Sakura joked looking back at him quickly.  
  
"Hah that's a lie" Syaoran yelled back running after her making sure to avoid the puddles. They both looked at Kai who came running towards them looking tired.  
  
"Sakura, hurry Chiharu's gone into labor," Kai yelled getting her attention. "Father needs your help"  
  
"Is she okay?" Sakura asked getting off the board picking it up since as she could run faster then the rate she was going.  
  
"Yeah but the baby doesn't seem like it's going to come anytime soon" Kai answered breathing hard. "Everyone's at their house, poor Takashi is freaking out if it wasn't for Chiharu it would be kind of comical"  
  
"Come on let's go" Sakura said taking hold of Syaoran's hand. "Oh I can't believe this is happening" they took off towards Takashi's house.  
  
Up on the hill Jin Su sat on his porch and watched them run past, his grip on the cup tightened as he played with his engagement ring in the other hand. "We'll see how long you last" he spat when they disappeared.  
  
"I always told you was just a waste of time. There are other pretty girls on his island, more he would treat you better then she ever could" Mame chided before continuing with her sowing. Jin Su ignored her when his sister walked out unto the porch smiling.  
  
"Cheer up, Alexis Mr. White's daughter is coming home from boarding school in two days. She's a real catch too and she's always had a thing for you" Angel chided sitting in front of her brother. "And she's got the latest news, even pictures of that dead prince" she held up Alexis letter continuing to read. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
When they arrived at Chiharu's house Sakura went directly to the bedroom leaving Syaoran with the men and children. He sat down beside Alex and began to watch like all the other's as Takashi paced. "Tak if you don't slow down, your going to cut a hole through your floor" Mika warned jokingly but Takashi didn't stop. Shaking his head he paid attention to his son who was fussing.  
  
"Don't worry everyone except Syaoran knows how it feels" Touya comforted making them look at Syaoran and laugh. He folded his arms over his chest ignoring Touya's comments.  
  
"Mail comes in two days, if you have any family to send it to you have to get it to the man before the day he leaves" Alex stated making him nod.  
  
"Is there any phones on this island?" Syaoran inquired softly but they shook their heads.  
  
"Only Mr. White has can get quick contact with the large island, he has one of the fastest boats on the island" Takashi answered running his hand through his hair as he looked at Syaoran. "Man you need a hair cut" he commented looking at Syaoran's hair that almost touched his shoulders. "You look like a girl"  
  
"Whatever Yamazaki" Syaoran muttered dryly running his hand through his hair making the guys shake their heads.  
  
"By the way, that was some kick last night" Mika commented. "If we have more fights with you winning we'll be rich" he teased making Syaoran smirked raising his brow at them.  
  
"That wouldn't go too well with Sakura" he replied making them laugh. "She is the only person I'm afraid of on this island" he joked when Sakura walked out of the room and looked at him.  
  
"You had better be" she smiled when Takashi looked at her expectantly. She saw his eyes lighten when the scream of a baby could be heard. "Ah not yet, she has to get cleaned up first, oh you've got a baby girl. She's simply gorgeous" she beamed making Takashi sigh.  
  
"And my wife?" he asked relaxing against the wall of his house.  
  
"She's going to kill you for making her go through such pain" Sakura laughed seeing his gulp.  
  
"Translation, she's great" Touya muttered shaking his head. "It seems that all wives say that right after child birth" he commented.  
  
"Rika lived up to it, she came after me with a frying pan" Alex inputted making them shout with laughter looking at him. "You can laugh but I wasn't laughing when she clobbered me"  
  
"I don't think your helping Takashi" Syaoran chuckled seeing him pale.  
  
"Takashi!" Chiharu called from the back making him edge to the door. "Takashi don't even think about it" they all wondered how knew this and grinned at him as he walked slowly towards the back. Syaoran looked at him and wondered if he wanted children but then looking at Sakura and he knew he could take being clobbered in the head a couple dozen times. That thought made him laugh when Sakura walked over to him.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked sitting on his lap, Syaoran whispered what he was thinking making Sakura blush crimson swallowing her giggles. "Think you could?" she teased poking him in the chest.  
  
"Oh course, my mother always said I was hard headed" Syaoran answered making her laughed resting her head on his shoulder. "Maybe it'll come into use"  
  
"Your horrible" she replied making him kiss her on the cheek. Fujitaka walked out of the room with the other females. He looked at Sakura and Syaoran and smiled wondering they were talking about.  
  
"Chiharu wants us to welcome her daughter tomorrow" Naoko smiled picking up her baby. "She wants us to make sure it's a clear night and the water is calm,"  
  
"That's great, I want to send one out" Yukito smiled looking at his wife who nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah me too" Kai inputted wishing for true love like what her sister had. "And I guess Sakura and Syaoran will want to send one out too" she mused getting their attention.  
  
"Yeah, we wanted to tell you guys that we're going to have a long engagement until we have enough to build our home" Sakura stated making them cheer happily. She laughed looking at Syaoran whose eyes shown with adoration.  
  
"Whelp, I'll go and inform everyone about the new life" Yukito said getting up from his seat. "One thing I hate is climbing that hill to the bell but I've got the do it"  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura with lost eyes making her smile resting her head on his shoulder. "Whenever the first child of a family is born, the first male or when someone dies. Everyone gathers on the beach wearing full white and they send out small boats filled with flowers. We believe it'll give them good luck for life or passing over, like lighting their path. People do it to find love too or wish for a happy and long life" she explained making him nod in understanding.  
  
"Are we going to wish for a long life together?" he asked making her giggle nodding. He smiled touching her cheek. "And a couple dozen children?" she blushed prettily.  
  
"Yes a really long life" Sakura replied resting her forehead against his. Syaoran touched his pendent knowing he would send one out to his father.  
  
"If you two continue that way we'll have to get you married tomorrow, it would be right since as you two act like your married already" Rosa stated making Sakura's cheeks pinking at this she wondered what they had done.  
  
"We'll get married when Sakura feels ready" Syaoran answered standing up with Sakura.  
  
"Which is next week we hope" Naoko laughed winking at Sakura. "She doesn't know what she missing out on" Sakura laughed shaking her head at her friends tactics.  
  
"Young people these days" Rosa sighed making them laugh. "Come now, out Takashi and Chiharu need some peace and quiet. Sakura you'll have to make dinner I'm going to stay with them for a while"  
  
"Hai Kai and I will make dinner don't worry" Sakura nodded as Rosa shooed them out the door. "Tell Chiharu we'll come and see her tomorrow"  
  
"I will hurry now" she called watching them leave. She looked at Syaoran and Sakura and smiled. Hopefully they would build up enough guts and marry soon, they would save each other, she knew.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walked behind Fujitaka and Kai who was trying to ride the hover board. "We have to wake up really early tomorrow so we can make it to the beach and have boats out on the water before the sun hits it" Sakura stated knowing they would have to make some tonight but it wouldn't be hard.  
  
"So we celebrate for life at dawn and for death at dusk?" Syaoran asked making nod her smiling.  
  
"You're a fast learner" she giggled then began to choke making him stop looking at him her worriedly. Sakura was starting to turn red in the face making him get really scared.  
  
"What's the matter, come breath" Syaoran soothed holding her up when Fujitaka and Kai ran up looking at her worriedly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fujitaka asked looking at Sakura, who was taking in a much air as she could get. "Sakura, sweetie?"  
  
"I'm fine, just tired" she whispered weakly looking up at them with a flush face. She smiled weakly to assure them that she was okay; she didn't want to see any of them worrying about her.  
  
"I'm carrying you" Syaoran said picking her up. Sakura nodded resting her head on his chest as they continued to walk towards their home. Fujitaka looked at his daughter feeling the same nervousness he felt around wife lurking around. Syaoran looked down at Sakura who was falling asleep wondering what had triggered that.  
  
Kai looked at sister wondering if the pills she once found in Sakura's room had anything to do with this. She would have to wait and see if she took them tonight before she said anything to them. She prayed that she wasn't getting the same thing their mother died from.  
  
"Bring her upstairs so she can rest" Fujitaka said to Syaoran when they walked into the house. He nodded and started up the stairs but Sakura shook her head. "Sakura you need to rest" he said brushing her hair off her face.  
  
"Can we go outside instead?" she asked softly. "It's sunny out the hammock should be dry" Fujitaka nodded at Syaoran making him turn around. Syaoran walked through the door and headed towards the hammock.  
  
"How is this going to work?" he asked making Sakura smile shaking her head at him.  
  
"Set me down, we have to get on at the same time on opposite sides," she answered he sat her down and walked to the other side. They got on at the same time and Sakura rested her head on his chest as he rocked it back and forth with his foot that was on the ground.  
  
"Do you feel better?" he asked hugging her to him. He never wanted to see her have another problem like that it made him feel nervous, which was something he didn't like feeling.  
  
"Yeah I'm feeling a little better, please just lay here with me" Sakura whispered feeling sleepy. He nodded looking up at the sky as they rocked back and forth, she closed her eyes begging god to give her a little more time with him 'just a little more time' she pleaded mentally before drifting off. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Kai stood at the window looking out at them as her father searched through some old files. She didn't know why her father was getting so scared Sakura looked fine, shaking her head she walked over to the stove to start dinner. Sakura and Rosa usually cooked but since as they couldn't do it, it was left to her. "Well Kero it's just you and me" Kero looked at her before walking out the door in the direction of Sakura. "Never mind, stupid dog" she muttered. "Father?"  
  
"Hai Kai?" Fujitaka called not able to find what he was looking for and it was getting on his nerves.  
  
"Could you stop what you're doing and help me cook? If you say no there's a chance we might not have a house tonight" she called making him smile getting up from his chair. He would take her word for it, walking in the kitchen he picked up his apron looking out the window at Sakura, Syaoran and Kero was sleeping on Sakura's belly. Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts he walked over to his youngest child.  
  
"All right let's begin, your going to need to learn how to cook if you plan on getting married" he joked making Kai stick her tongue out at him.  
  
"Hah I plan on taking Rosa with me when I get married" Kai stated full of mirth making him chuckle. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: 


	10. Marry Me

Chap. 9: "Marry me"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's note: the title says all LOL, I hope you like it okay? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Many people, old and young dressed in white stood knee deep in the water sending off boats. Takashi sent one off to his baby girl, Fujitaka sent one off to his wife, Yukito and Nakuru sent one off for the child they were still waiting to have. They were going to light his way so he or she could find their way home. Sakura and Syaoran sent on off together wishing for a long life, they smiled watching it take lead. "Who's that one for?" she asked seeing him send off the one he made.  
  
"To my father" Syaoran answered making Sakura hugged him. She never knew his father had died; he looked down at her and smiled. "But I don't think he got lost, he's too stubborn to get lost" she laughed giving him a kiss when the first rays of the sun hit them.  
  
Kai glanced at them before looking back her boat praying that she would be blessed too. Walking out of the water she waited for her family, it was going to be a beautiful day. She could tell by the sky, the water and how the sun shown. Since as this was a day of celebration there wouldn't be any school and she was glad. Running over to Sakura she waved to her friend. "Ready to go to the field?" she asked Sakura but the look on her sister's face said she was anything but ready to go to the field.  
  
"Hey Syaoran we'll meet at the house in by the afternoon" Touya called waving to him. Syaoran nodded smiling at that, he looked at Kai's down cast face and shook his head.  
  
"Why don't you two go home and change then we can go swimming?" he asked making them brighten.  
  
"Oh okay, I haven't been to the beach in a long time. I'm sure more of my friends would like to go, I'll meet you home Sakura" Kai beamed before running off. Sakura looked at Syaoran in annoyance.  
  
"You have a lot of nerves, how could you want to go swimming with what happened?" she asked as they walked slowly in the crowd of people. She noticed Jin Su and Angel walking a couple feet behind them. She felt bad about what happened but she wasn't going to grovel at his feet and beg his forgiveness.  
  
"I'm sure they are all gone, without food they won't stick around" Syaoran shrugged positively at her. "You trust me right?" he teased making Sakura laughed kissing him on the tip of his nose. Jin Su saw this and his jaw tighten before he looked away.  
  
"Look at these two god," Rika teased holding her son while her little girl walked holding Alex's hand. Sakura looked at her friend and laughed.  
  
"I'm just talking yours and Naoko's advice" she answered sticking her tongue at them.  
  
"Oh really then why aren't you two married yet hmm?" Naoko inquired walking up with Mika and her son. "At the rate you two are going our children will be adults while yours are toddlers" they all laughed knowing that she was exaggerating.  
  
"Oh please, we'll have a dozen by that time" Syaoran stated confidently making Sakura blush and her friends laugh raising their brows. "Right Sakura, and I won't mind at all being clobbered"  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed hiding her face in his shirt trying to block out her friend's laughter. "I'm going to do more then clobber you if you don't stop" she warned playfully.  
  
"Okay, hey we're going swimming ya'll want to come?" Syaoran asked making them nod.  
  
"We'll drop the kids home and meet back here, right?" Alex asked making him nod. Last night he stayed with her to make sure she was fine. This morning she woke up looking just like her old self so he figured it was nothing.  
  
When they came to Yukito's house, Sakura got on the hover board. "We'll meet here okay?" he asked giving her a kiss. Sakura smiled nodding before she rode off, he watched her go before heading inside the house to change. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Kai. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She heard Sakura enter the house and hurried to change her clothing. She placed Kero on the floor seeing that he was eager to see Sakura. After changing she walked down the hall but came to an abrupt stop seeing Sakura take the tablets in the bathroom. She backtracked and waited until she knew the coast was clear before she walked forward. "Ready?" Sakura smiled seeing Kai at the door looking at her with something in her eyes. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh nothing, are you feeling better?" Kai asked softly making Sakura nod walking out of the bathroom. She knew that it wasn't odd that Sakura had tablets without them knowing. She was the one who sent out the order for their father's supplies whenever they needed more.  
  
"Yeah a lot better, it probably happened because I hadn't eaten anything the night before" Sakura spoke picking up the bag she had with change of clothes she so could shower at Yukito's. "Ready?"  
  
"I was born ready," Kai answered picking up Kero. Sakura laughed hugging her little sister around the shoulders. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Fujitaka looked out the window and watched his two daughter's head down the road laughing. Sighing he searched for the files he was looking for. "Anything Rosa?" he asked looking down at the pile he had before him.  
  
"No, tell me why we're looking for this?" She asked wondering why he was looking for his wife's medical files.  
  
"I want to see what her symptoms were, Nadeshiko died from cancer," Fujitaka answered softly making Rosa gasp. "Yesterday on the way home Sakura had on attack, I don't know what caused it so I want to find the files. If we catch it in the really stage we'll be able to stop it"  
  
"Oh my lord" she gasped searching faster for the files. "Does she know?" she asked looking through what she had and going to another pile.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think that Li senses something is wrong too" he answered running his hand through his hair before pushing his glasses up. He didn't know what he would do if Sakura had what her mother had, and didn't know how they were going to pay for the medical they would need. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Beach. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Kai looked up at her sister and Syaoran who were sitting on a cliff above them. She sighed running her hand through her hair wondering if she would be able to enjoy herself. "What's the matter Kai?" a boy asked sitting beside her.  
  
"It's nothing Joe, I'm just watching my sister" Kai answered softly looking at him briefly. He wasn't a very handsome young man but he was cute and he was her best friend.  
  
"She's fine see, come on let's go swimming" Joe said pulling her to her feet making her laugh. Kero barked flowing them into the water making a big splash. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura smiled resting her head against his forehead, the wind whipped her hair about but she loved it. She loved being in his arms, "Tell me where you want to build our home?" Syaoran asked before she kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I don't know, somewhere where we can make as much noise as we want" Sakura answered making him chuckle looking at her amusedly. "I'm not joking"  
  
"I know, we'll go and live in the mountains," Syaoran spoke making her laugh when he rested down on his back against the towel. Sakura rested on top of him playing with his face.  
  
"Yeah, and we'll have our dozen kids" she whispered softly looking at the boat that was heading towards port. "And then they'll have children and we'll have grandchildren then great grand"  
  
"Wow, I don't want to get old that fast but I won't mind if they all have your eyes" he spoke making her blush. She rested her head on his neck playing with his hair.  
  
"And I hope they have your knowledge and bravery" she whispered closing her eyes.  
  
"And your heart and beauty" he replied caressing her back as he shaded his eyes looking up at the blue sky. He could sense that something was wrong, Sakura looked sad when she thought he wasn't looking and he didn't like that. What was wrong? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* A girl sat on the boat reading a magazine a smile formed on her face as she looked at the prince's face. She got up and walked over to the side when her friends came in site. A man bumped into her making her loose her magazine over the side. "Oh no you idiot that was a special addition" she yelled watching if sink.  
  
"Sorry ma'am" he apologized tying the boat. She looked at the magazine disappear and wanted to kill him but she would settle with her father firing him. She looked at her friend and brother waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Alexis" Angel smiled when a guy helped her up. She looked around the island she was born on and hated it, she rather the city.  
  
"Angel, Jin Su" She smiled looking at Jin Su who she had wanted all her life but all he wanted was that Kinomoto girl. "Where's your half?" she asked waiting for Sakura to pop up.  
  
"She's at the beach with lover boy" Angel answered making Alexis mouth drop open.  
  
"What have I missed?" she smiled looking Jin Su over, he still had the body to die for but no fiancée.  
  
"She fell in love with some new guy on the island. Actually all the girls including me fell in love with him, Syaoran's a babe" Angel sighed sadly. "We'll go see him later he's working on Chan's house" Alexis nodded wanting to go home and change so she could see this guy. "Where's the magazine?"  
  
"I'm sorry it fell over the boat, that idiot knocked me. My father told me about him, he told me he paid for one of the puppies with one of his watches" Alexis said looking at her house that stood on the top of the hill above all the others. She walked on the dirt road looking at all the familiar faces and houses.  
  
"Hopefully you won't fall for his charms" Jin Su spat when they passed Yukito's house wondering if they were inside there. He noticed the Sakura was spending a lot of her time inside the house; he didn't need to guess what they were doing.  
  
"I doubt it" Alexis spoke with a wave of her hand. "I don't marry commoners, accordingly to Angel he's poor" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Fujitaka ran his hand through his hair letting the papers fall to his desk. He had found the papers he was looking for. He glanced at them on the table before turning to face Rosa who was sitting silently. "What are we going to do?" Rosa whispered softly having already prayed to god for help cause they would surely need it.  
  
"I don't know, but right now we have to think of a way to tell Sakura and Syaoran" he replied clasping his hands behind his back. "I have a small amount in the bank we can work from there" he said sitting down.  
  
"I think I shall go and call Touya, I know he'll want to be here when we tell her" Rosa sighed getting up from where she was sitting. Fujitaka nodded not looking at her when she left. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * She waved bye to Nakuru clasping Syaoran's hand in hers, "I can't believe you have to go and work" she whined making him smile carrying the basket from the beach.  
  
"The more I work the faster I make the money for our house and your wedding ban" he answered kissing her hand. She nodded wrapping her arm around his torso as they walked towards Mika's house.  
  
"I don't need a wedding ban, the engagement ring is beautiful," she stated. Syaoran looked down at her knowing she was the most special person god had ever placed on the earth.  
  
"I want to get you one, it's a must" he replied kissing on the top of her head. He looked around at all the trees and the field tall grass knowing that by the end of his life he would be able to walk on this island with his eyes closed. This was going to be where they married, have children, grandchildren and grow old together.  
  
"Look it's the lovebirds," Mika yelled making Sakura blush and Syaoran laugh. "I think they are permanently attached at the sides," he continued.  
  
"I think you're right Mika" Touya added making them laugh. He looked at his sister and could see that she was happier with Syaoran but something was still bothering her. "Hey your late"  
  
"It's my fault, I wouldn't let him walk too fast because the faster we arrive the faster he has to work" Sakura clarified placing her hands on her tiny hips. "I don't see why I have to share my fiancé with you" she declared stubbornly making all the men present laugh.  
  
"Of course you do, he's mine during working hours and right now he belongs to me" Touya challenge teasing his sisters. "Come now Kaijuu"  
  
"Sakura no Kaijuu stupid brother, and it's not noon yet" Sakura smiled turning to Syaoran. Tiptoeing she gave him a lingering kiss making Touya, Mika and Yukito boo. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "What's all the racket?" Alexis asked hearing yelling when they walked around the corner they saw Sakura and Touya. "Oh it's them"  
  
"Oh yeah, he's right beside her" Angel said making Alexis look but her view was blocked when Sakura kissed him. "Oh I hate seeing that" she commented when Rosa around the corner. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Now he's yours," she declared triumphantly making Syaoran chuckle. "I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah later, cherry blossom" he replied giving her one last kiss. Sakura smiled walking away. Syaoran turned starting for the house so he could get work out of the way.  
  
"Oh my god" Alexis whispered seeing Syaoran's face. "Oh my god!" she yelled excitedly.  
  
"Oh my god what?" Angel asked looking at her oddly. *  
  
*  
  
* Sakura walked down the hill feeling suddenly really sick. She looked up at the sun then straight ahead, holding her head she tried to make her eyes focus. "Oh please not now" she whispered coming to at stop. *  
  
*  
  
* Touya looked at his sister when she stops, he was about to tease her when he saw her collapse. "Oh my god, Sakura!" he shouted making Syaoran looked back as he rushed down the ladder. *  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran looked back only to see Sakura collapsed and he felt his heart stop. Dropping his tools he took off towards her, skidding to a stop he bent down to her picking her up. "Sakura, wake up" He whispered shaking her. "Get some water," he shouted making Mika run to the pipe. "Baby, wake up" he pleaded.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with her?" Touya yelled worriedly looking at her pale face.  
  
"I don't know" Syaoran answered in a shaky voice when Mika appeared with the water by now everyone was circling around them. Taking off her shawl he dipped it into the water, squeezed it out and started to wipe her face. "Come on wake up"  
  
"We have to get her home out of the sun" Rosa stated her hands at her neck. "Oh make her wake up" Syaoran continued to wipe her face and slowly Sakura started to come to.  
  
"Syaoran?" she whispered opening her eyes only to see a lot of faces looking back at her. She started to cry burying her head in his chest, Syaoran picked her up and got up.  
  
"I'm here," he said softly. "I'm going to bring her home" he spoke looking at Touya who nodded.  
  
"Touya you have to come too, Fujitaka wants to talk with all of us" Rosa stated when Syaoran walked off quickly carrying Sakura.  
  
"All right, Yukito take over I'll be back later" he said before walking off with Rosa who was dragging him along. They all watched them go wondering what was wrong. *  
  
*  
  
* "You've got to be kidding" Angel gasped but Alexis shook her head smiling.  
  
"I have to get a better look at him though, he looks kind of different we have to be sure before we send father's boat out" nodding they walked off following them from far behind. *  
  
*  
  
* Fujitaka ran to his front door seeing them heading towards him. "Father here" Kai said handing him the tablets she saw Sakura taking. He looked at them and all the color drained from his face.  
  
"Go and get a glass of water, hurry Kai" Fujitaka ordered making nod running to the kitchen. He moved out of the way so Syaoran could walk through the door with Sakura. "Rest her on the sofa" He said making him nod walking over to it. He placed her down and stepped back so Fujitaka could check her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked fighting down the urge to pace, he looked at Kai when she walked into the room with a glass of water. Fujitaka handed Sakura two tablets then the water.  
  
Sakura took them wondering how her father knew, she felt tears well up in her eyes knowing she would have to explain. She didn't want to cause them more pain; they had gone through enough of that with her mother. "Father?" she whispered softly touching him on the arm.  
  
"How long have you known Sakura?" Fujitaka asked softly making her wince. She could see that he was angry with her and he had a right to be she knew.  
  
"About two years" she answered making him start to panic it had been too long and god only knew how long before that she had it.  
  
"Why in gods name didn't you tell me?" He yelled standing up. Sakura and everyone jumped, he had never yelled at her before. Syaoran was lost, he hadn't a clue what was going on and he hated that.  
  
"Tell you what?" Syaoran and Touya yelled at the same time making Kero hide under the table. Kai moved into Rosa's arms with a scared look on her face, she didn't want what happened to their mother to happen to Sakura.  
  
"Because I didn't want to put all of you through the same thing and financial ruin. Mother's medical bill took a lot of out of us and they still couldn't save her," no one made a move to answer Syaoran. "Why should you waste your money when there's way to prevent it?" Sakura stated angrily making Kai start to cry and Touya sink to a chair.  
  
"Because you're my daughter and it's my right to try and save you" Fujitaka replied turning away from her. When he looked at her, he saw his wife and god it hurt so badly. He couldn't take loosing another that he loved so dearly it wasn't fair.  
  
"What the hell does Sakura have?" Syaoran growled through clenched teeth. He didn't like the way they were freaking out so badly. "Somebody tell me!" he demanded getting pretty pissed off.  
  
"Syaoran" Sakura whispered looking down at her hands. "I'm dying from the same thing that killed my mother," she whispered making him pale. He looked at her but couldn't see her face because she was looking down. He felt his heart drop; sometimes he wished he were hard of hearing because this was something he didn't want to hear. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want to scare you away"  
  
"Oh god Sakura" he whispered dropping beside her. She looked in his eyes and saw disbelief then sorrow and started to cry hugging him tightly. She didn't like causing anyone pain but that was what she was doing right now, she was causing her family great pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was scared to tell you," she cried expecting him to pull away but she felt him hug her tightly. "I was afraid to tell all of you" she felt like a horrible person.  
  
Touya placed his face in his hands feeling agony, Kai cried in Rosa's chest shaking her head. Sakura's eyes opened when she felt something hot on her neck. "Syaoran please," she begged running her hand through his hair, she couldn't believe he was crying. Syaoran hugged her letting his tears go freely, this wasn't happening to him he wasn't going to lose the only person he loved. He wouldn't allow it; he would do everything in his power. He knew he would need to return home with her in order to help her he couldn't help her here. *  
  
*  
  
* He pulled away from the hug and wiped his eyes, "How much do you need?" he asked looking at Fujitaka. Who looked at him with a lost expression, "How much?"  
  
"How much what?" Fujitaka echoed with a lost expression. He had been trying to add up how much money they had and how much they would need.  
  
"Money" He answered standing up still holding Sakura's hand in his. They looked at him wondering where this was going.  
  
"A lot, more then what everyone put together on this island has," he answered softy looking down. "But I'll find the money somehow" he stated firmly.  
  
"Okay, I'll get it" he stated in a firm tone. "I have something to tell you it's very important and I hope you won't be angry with me" Syaoran said looking down at Sakura who was looking at him with a lost expression.  
  
"What?" she whispered thinking he was going to leave her. She wouldn't be surprised it he did. She wouldn't hate him, or feel anger because she was prepared for it.  
  
"I'll tell you when I get back, I have to go and talk with Takashi" Syaoran stated getting up. They watched as he ran out the door and picked up his hover board speeding off.  
  
"Father?" she whispered looking up at him with pleading eyes. Fujitaka walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry" she whispered burying her head in his chest.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get through this" he whispered when Touya moved next to them followed by Rosa and Kai. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Takashi headed to his door hearing someone pound on it, he ran so the sound wouldn't wake up the baby. "Hey, the baby is sleeping!" he yelled opening the door only to see Syaoran.  
  
"Please I need you to get a message to the main land" Syaoran said frantically dragging Takashi out the door.  
  
"What's the rush?" Takashi asked looking at him oddly.  
  
"It has to do with Sakura, she's sick, really sick" Syaoran answered making Takashi nod.  
  
"Hold on I have to get the key" Syaoran nodded watching him room back to his room. A minute later he appeared and together they ran since towards the harbor making people look at them. They ran through all the twist of the dock towards Takashi's father's boat. They got on and hurried up the stairs to the radio, opening the door they walked in and Takashi went right to it and turned it on. Finding a channel he pressed the speaker, "This is Galatea is anyone there, is an emergency over" he said waiting for an answer. "This is Galatea, we have an emergency, anyone there?"  
  
"This is Roxy at central, what's the matter sweet cheeks?" came a woman's voice making Takashi smiled handing it to Syaoran.  
  
"Hello, can you call someone for me?" Syaoran asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, cutie where to?" Roxy asked popping gum.  
  
"To Hong Kong, I'll pay for the charges" he spoke softly wanting to hurry this along.  
  
"All right give me the numbers"  
  
"1-023-342-5743" Syaoran said slowly. "I'll be able to speak with the person right?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah" she answered when the phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello Li residence?" a woman said softly.  
  
"Hello, this is Xiao Lang where is my mother?" Syaoran asked in Japanese knowing that the people in his house spoke more then one language.  
  
"I beg your parden?" the woman gasps making Syaoran scowl. Takashi and woman listened with a confused expression.  
  
"This is Li Xiao Lang where is my mother dammit. Get me Wei" he commanded making then wince.  
  
"I'm sorry your highness" the woman stammered making Takashi and Roxy's mouth drop open.  
  
"Master Xiao Lang?" a male voice said excitedly making Syaoran grin. "Where are you?"  
  
"Hi Wei, please do you have a pen?" Syaoran sighed knowing that things would be all right.  
  
"Hai master Li"  
  
"Okay listen carefully, I'm on a island named Galatea is very close to Japan. I'm sure if you look on the map you'll find it. I'm ready to come home please tell everyone hi for me" he stated looking at Takashi whose mouth snap shut. He smiled shaking his head. "Oh and please don't bring my sisters with you when you come for me and make mother calm down"  
  
"Hai sir, we'll arrive by tomorrow, the latest," Wei stated smiling at what he wrote down. He knew this would be wonderful news to the queen.  
  
"Thank you Wei, good bye," he said before hanging up. "Thank you Roxy" He said the lady who just saved his and Sakura's life. Now all he had to do was get Sakura to marry him before they arrived.  
  
"Anytime your highness over and out sweet cheeks" with that the transmission ended.  
  
"Okay explanation" Takashi stated folding his arms over his chest. "Trust me you'll need the support" Syaoran sighed sitting down.  
  
"Well I'm the crowned prince of China, it's as simple as that" Syaoran answered, seeing that Takashi wasn't satisfied he sighed. "On my way home, my jet got caught in a storm. We were thrown off course and passed Hong Kong, we crashed out in sea but my butler and I made it off. Something happened and he was thrown from the raft I was knocked out and when I woke up I was in the Kinomoto household"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us who you were?" Takashi asked looking at him in wonder. He would never have guest that a prince could fit in with them so easily and was about to give up all he had to marry one of them and live poor.  
  
"I told you who I was I just didn't tell you who my family was. I wanted to be one of you, I wanted to live here for the rest of my life" Syaoran stated looking down sadly then he looked up. "You've got to help me get Sakura to marry me" he spoke surprising Takashi.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So it won't be a problem taking her home, if she's my wife then the other half of my family won't eat her alive" he answered, "And they won't care that I'm going to spend a lot of money getting her the best treatment"  
  
"I'll see what I can do" Takashi sighed. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She and all her friends looked up when Angel and Alexis walked in smiling. "Hey how you feeling, we saw you faint earlier," Alexis said smiling at everyone.  
  
"I'm fine, I never knew you got back today" Sakura smiled sitting up. She wondered what they were doing over here and how much they had overheard.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sakura I don't mean to be the one to tell you this but its really important" Alexis sighed walking in front of the sofa so Sakura could see her clearly.  
  
"Tell me what?" Sakura asked with a lost look like everyone. She wanted Syaoran to get back; she wanted to know what he had to tell her.  
  
"Well it's about your fiancé Li Syaoran" Angel burst excitedly making Sakura raise a brow at her.  
  
"What about Syaoran?" Naoko asked looking at them irritably. She wondered what those two were up to and knew it couldn't be any good if they were so happy.  
  
"Well his real name is Li Xiao Lang" Alexis answered.  
  
"That's his name in Chinese" Sakura shrugged making Alexis see the ring, her eyes took it in wondering how much it was worth.  
  
"Li Xiao Lang crowned prince of China, the one whose plane went down supposedly killing him, the two pilots and a butler. I believe you and him found a half eaten man in the ocean right?" Alexis mused seeing Sakura's horrified face. "And that around your neck is his family seal" she pointed making Sakura cover up the pendent.  
  
"You lie, he would have told me" Sakura denied shaking her head. If Syaoran was from a rich family why would he stick around them when he could be living in luxury.  
  
"Oh please, you lied to him about being sick why don't you think he would lie to you about being royalty? There is a reward out for him and if you collect it, it'll more then pay for your medical bills" Alexis stated softly looking at all of them.  
  
"Get out of our house, we don't want you here" Kai yelled pointing at the door. "If Syaoran is a prince then so what I'm sure he had his reasons. I wouldn't care if he was a murderer," she proclaimed making everyone in the room jump. "I said get out before I set Kero on you" she continued wondering how they could be so selfish. They all looked at the door when Syaoran and Takashi ran in breathing heavily, Sakura stood up and looked at Syaoran sadly.  
  
"Li Xiao Lang, are you the crowned prince of China?" she asked softly looking directly at him. She felt like a fool, why did she have to fall for someone who was way out of her league.  
  
"Hey how did you know?" Takashi asked softly but shut up seeing the look Chiharu gave him.  
  
"Are you?" Sakura cried seeing the look of regret on his face. "Oh god you are" she cried running out of the room.  
  
"Sakura I can explain" he yelled following her out the back door.  
  
"No Touya don't go" Takashi stated seeing Touya get up to follow them.  
  
"Why the hell not?" he yelled angrily. "She doesn't to be with him and she's angry enough"  
  
"Because he needs to explain to her himself. I'll explain to you, he had his reasons. He just called him to make them come for him and Sakura so he can get her help" Takashi stated making Touya stop. "He just sacrificed his freedom for her life. He told me why he lied"  
  
"Aw shit I told you we should have called before we came here," Angel yelled stomping out of the room with Alexis on her trail.  
  
"Tell us why?" Fujitaka stated sitting down. He didn't think he could take anymore surprises today. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura fell to the ground feeling exhausted; she wiped her tears away drawing her legs to her chest. She felt her self being hugged from behind and knew it was Syaoran. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because it didn't matter, all that mattered was you knowing me" Syaoran answered wanting her to stop crying. "Please Sakura, I want you to come home with me"  
  
"Where are you going?" she whispered softly. She didn't want him to leave her; she wouldn't be able to live with that.  
  
"I called them to come for us. We need go to Hong Kong so we can get professional help" he stated against her ear. "Sakura, we need to get married before they come"  
  
"I don't want to leave Galatea, I don't want to leave my family," she whispered shaking her head. She couldn't believe he wanted to her marry her when she was close to dying.  
  
"No listen to me, you're not leaving them. We just have to go there for a while" Syaoran stated firmly making her look at him. "I love you too much not to do something to help you, please Sakura," he begged wiping her tears away.  
  
"And when I'm better we'll come back here together and live our life?" she asked knowing that it wouldn't happen that way anymore. "See, you're going to have to stay there, it's my fault that you have to go back isn't it?"  
  
"No, I love you it was my choice it had to be done. Please just marry me, is it so bad living with me in Hong Kong?" he asked sadly looking directly at her. "It shouldn't matter where we lived but as long as we were together right?" she nodded slowly making him smile. "Then us getting married tonight shouldn't be anything right? I know you wanted a nice wedding like every other woman but we'll have a real wedding in Hong Kong and you can invite all of Galatea" she didn't want him to grovel at her feet.  
  
"Syaoran I can't" she cried shaking her head.  
  
"Why not?" he asked achingly. Sakura closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him. She couldn't survive out of Galatea, she saw in the pictures how his family looked then she had felt had inferior knowing that they were rich but now she felt even lower. "I see, you could marry me when I was a pauper but now I'm a prince and you can't?" he frowned. Her eyes snapped open hearing his icy tone; she looked his eyes and saw that they were turning cold.  
  
"No it's not that, I don't want to make you ashamed of me" Sakura gushed hugging him tightly. "I don't want to make you humiliated to be with me, here I fit in out there I'm nothing. I've never left here before"  
  
"You can never make me ashamed Sakura, you're what've always wanted. Can't you see that?" Syaoran stated his eyes warming. Leave it up to her to be thinking of other people before her self. "So you'll marry me?" he asked caressing her cheek.  
  
"Okay but you'll be the one sorry later" she whispered shaking her head against his chest. Chuckling he picked her up carrying her back to the house.  
  
"No you're wrong, my mother and sisters are going to love you. And you can finally meet Tomoyo and my crazy cousin" Syaoran stated placing her kiss on her forehead. 'Then you and I will have to endure my other side other side of the family' he thought shaking his head.  
  
Everyone looked up expectantly when they walked into the house. "Well what's the verdict?" Mika asked holding Naoko's hand tightly.  
  
"She said yes," Syaoran answered making them all sigh smiling happily.  
  
"Good because the priest is already here" Rosa beamed clapping her hands. "Come Sakura let's get you cleaned up so you can look presentable" Sakura looked up hearing her name. "Come child," she chided making Syaoran set Sakura down.  
  
"I'll help" Rika smiled following behind Rosa who was dragging poor Sakura up the stairs. Chiharu handed Katie to Takashi and followed behind the rest of the females.  
  
"Well are they getting married?" the father was walking in the room. Fujitaka nodded opening the small bag he had in his hand.  
  
"I guess Takashi explained everything for me?" Syaoran asked running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Yeah we all understand, we really appreciate what you're doing for Sakura" Touya answered shaking his head. "It's a good thing Alex and Takashi dragged you out of the water"  
  
"Yeah it's a good thing" Syaoran smiled making them laugh.  
  
"Here Syaoran, these belonged to Sakura's mother it'll do since as you didn't have time to buy your wedding bans" Fujitaka said handing him the simple gold bans. "I know it's not much"  
  
"Thank you Fujitaka" Syaoran said breaking his sentence off. "I really appreciate this, and thank all of you for bringing me to his house instead of all the others in Galatea" he proclaimed smiling. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura sighed putting on the simple white dress she was supposed to wear for her birthday. "You guys please I'm only one person" she pleaded as one brushed her hair and other tightened the dress.  
  
"Oh please, you have to look beautiful even though this wedding was decided less them five minutes ago" Rika teased making them laugh. "Oh it's about time, but this wasn't the way we expected it to happen"  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you" Sakura apologized looking down.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we understand that you were only trying to protect us" Chiharu spoke softly touching Sakura's arm. "Come now ya'll have to hurry because I've got to get home with Katie before it gets dark" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Hong Kong. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Mei Lin growled listening to what she was told by her husband. She looked at everyone in the room scowling, "I'm going to kill Xiao Lang when he gets home" she shouted making everyone wince. "How could he do this to us? We even buried him" she declared making Eriol, Tomoyo and Jamie laugh shaking their heads. "I don't care what you say I'm going to this Galatea, when I'm through with his ass he's going to wish he stayed dead"  
  
"Well if she's going then I'm going" Tomoyo smiled holding up her camera. "Oh I'm going to see how real island people live" she exclaimed thinking off all the possibilities.  
  
"I have to go for support I'm sure he had a good reason" Eriol smiled adjusting his glass, his eyes glinting mischievously.  
  
"Well since as they can say what they want or not want we're all going and that should solve off of our problems" Xiefia declared making her sister squeal.  
  
"But master Li said not to bring you" Wei interrupted making them all pout at him. Sighing he shook his head knowing he had failed his master, this was not going to be good. God help the villagers of the small island. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Well? 


	11. Royalities are Weird

Chap. 10: "Royalties are weird"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. and sorry for not putting in the wedding but I'm a little wedding out right now if that even makes any sense. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura lay in Syaoran arms looking at her mother's ring with a smile on her face. Even though she was slowly dying last night had been her wedding night, and even though it was only decided five minutes before it happened it would be a night she would never forget. Syaoran thought she wanted a large wedding but having her family and best friends present was what she really wanted; now all she had to do was fight for her life and survive meeting Syaoran's family. "Please make them like me" she whispered silently.  
  
"Will you stop worrying about that?" Syaoran spoke making her jump. She looked at him and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I didn't know you were awake" she murmured pulling the sheets up over her naked flesh. Syaoran kissed her forehead lovingly knowing that she was legally and officially his wife. "I'm scared," she admitted awkwardly making him smile.  
  
"There's nothing to be scared about wife, your Mrs. Li Xiao Lang" he stated Sakura closed her eyes hearing her new last name on his tongue. "My wife, the next Queen" he muttered playing with her hair.  
  
"Come husband it's time that we got up, everyone's going to come over soon to get ready for the arrival of your family or whoever is coming to get you" Sakura sighed sitting up. Her family had been nice enough to give them the house so they could have a proper honeymoon but of course with a lot of teasing.  
  
"Oh yeah and they are coming to get us" he corrected poking her nose making Sakura wrinkle it but them smiled shaking her head. "It's still early"  
  
"I know that's the whole point, we don't know how many is coming. I know that they won't be able to leave until the next day so they'll have to stay here because out of everyone we've got the most rooms. So that means we'll have to clean everything put down new linen and make something for them to eat," she explained making him groan nodding.  
  
"Okay, fine" he sighed getting up after her. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* downstairs. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "You don't think they'll mind that we're over here so early right?" Naoko asked cleaning up the living area with the help of Rika, Kaho and Kai.  
  
"No they won't mind this way we'll finish early" Kaho answered cleaning all the pictures.  
  
"I wonder how they act, do you think they'll be anything like Syaoran?" Kai asked thoughtfully. "Do you think he has a brother?"  
  
"Kai!" Rika laughed shaking her head at the girl.  
  
"What can't a person dream?" she giggled before continuing. "Anyways let's hope they aren't dependent on hairdryers and anything dealing with electricity" she mused making them laugh.  
  
"Ah huh, and thank god we have the better job then the guys" Naoko mused. Early this morning Takashi, Alex and Takashi's father went out fishing for best of the sea. Mika, Yukito, Touya and Fujitaka were cleaning up outside while Chiharu, Rosa, Nakuru baked in the kitchen the children were playing out side.  
  
"Well if it isn't the love birds" Kaho teased seeing Sakura and Syaoran appear. They gapped at everyone in the living room and could hear talking outside as well.  
  
"You guys are over early, why didn't you wake us up?" Sakura asked softly picking Kero up. They had showered and Syaoran made sure she took two of the tablets before coming down.  
  
"We didn't want to interrupt your honeymoon" Kai answered batting her eyes at them. Syaoran chuckled shaking his head at her, "Come brother in law help me move the sofa back in place"  
  
"Hi Hi" Syaoran mocked walking over to it. He easily pushed in place making her clap giving him a high five. Syaoran inhaled sighing, "Sorry to leave but my stomach says to the kitchen with thee," they all laughed watching him disappear through the doors.  
  
"All guys are the same, royalty or not" Rika mused stretching. "Okay women let's move up stairs" she ordered smiling.  
  
"I'll get the sheets off the line" Sakura said heading for the door.  
  
"Shouldn't you eat something first?" Naoko asked motherly making Sakura come to a halt. "I've had my honey just like Rika and Kaho and we all know you have to ate to recover your energy" she chided making turn crimson.  
  
"Oh naughty Sakura" Kai teased laughing at her sisters cherry face. "Oh why so red" she laughed holding her belly.  
  
"Oh shut up Kai, just you wait" Sakura threatened taking a detour to the kitchen. Naoko and the others laughed going up the stairs, the kids were safe outside because their father were watching them while their father's helped the guys and mother in any way they could.  
  
"Well here's the other one, please get your husband out of here before he eats up all we've made. We've already had to banned Yukito and Touya, he's next" Chiharu warned making Sakura smile sheepishly taking the cup of tea Rosa handed her.  
  
"Come on Syaoran before they kill you," Sakura said taking a bit out the desert he offered her.  
  
"I'm going to see if you father needs help" he kissed her making Sakura giggle.  
  
"Sticky" she joked licking her lips. He winked at her before walking out of the kitchen with his breakfast on the go. "Thank you Rosa" she sighed taking a sip of the tea. She grabbed one of the deserts heading for the door.  
  
"You eat first then start work, sit young lady" Rosa ordered making Sakura walk back to the table and sit giving Kero part of food.  
  
"See Katie, I'm married and yet I'm still tried like a child" she spoke looking at the baby who looked up at with dark brown eyes making her smile.  
  
"It's funny how fast news flies around here but this morning everyone was out cleaning up their yard even the people who never clean" Nakuru stated making Sakura smile.  
  
"We should have visitors more if that it was what it takes for them to clean their homes" Rosa spoke shaking her head. Sakura finished up and headed out in the yard to do her part of helping besides they were all doing this for her in the first place. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later.. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* People out in the fields looked up when four seaplanes went overhead before they continued to work. Mei Lin looked at the small island below them listening to the clicking sound of Tomoyo's camera. "Don't you want to wait until we arrive?" she asked resting her head against the window.  
  
"I have enough film, I wonder which house he's staying at" Tomoyo replied when her husband looked back at her smiling.  
  
"Knowing Xiao Lang he'll live in the smallest on the island" he stated making them laugh nodding in agreement. "It doesn't look like they have electricity down there"  
  
"You've got to be kidding?" Mei Lin exclaimed before she laughed. "Fiemie and the other's are going to flip" they laughed nodding in agreement as the plane descended towards at the ocean. "Too bad we won't be here long enough to go swimming"  
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful" the planes pulled up by the docks and they couldn't wait to get out and stretch their legs. Xiefia proclaimed at the airport that Galatea should have an airstrip so they could have flown the jet in. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Eriol waited until the man piloting got out and opened the door before he got out: Jamie helped Mei Lin and Tomoyo out. "How are going to find the house?" he asked watching the other two planes empty out.  
  
"I don't know but let's hope it's not fair" Jamie answered softly putting on his cap to block out the sun. Mei Lin put on her shades and sun hat like Tomoyo as they looked around the harbor. "Let's get out our boards and look around I'm sure he won't be hard to find"  
  
"Yeah," Eriol sighed smiling as the pilot took out their suitcases. He and Tomoyo like Mei Lin and Jamie shared one small suitcase since as they were only staying overnight.  
  
"Get my board too, I want to go" Mei Lin whined making Tomoyo nod reloading her camera. They walked over to Yelen and the others who were busy looking around the docks.  
  
"Maybe they'll send a car for us" Fiemie commented making the pilot laugh shaking his head.  
  
"Ain't no cars on Galatea, they don't even have one paved road. Everyone here walks to where they want to go your highness" he stated, they well at least the Li sisters gasp.  
  
"We'll pay you to carry our bags to our destination" Wei said, the men nodded picking up the bags along with the others three guards that came with them. "Let's follow this main road, it should lead us to the houses I saw out of the plan" he said picking up his and Yelen's bag.  
  
"I wonder how my son survived it here" She whispered looking at the sight before her. She was glad her husband hadn't lived to see this he would have had a heart attack.  
  
"We're going to ride ahead and see if we can find the house," Eriol said starting his hover board like the others. Yelen shook her head watching them ride off one by one going extremely fast. She opened up her umbrella putting her shades on; this was going to be a long walk. *  
  
*  
  
Mei Lin and Tomoyo looked all the houses they past for any sign of Syaoran or a hint of were he was staying. "That idiot he could have at least told Wei where he was staying" she muttered feeling the sun bake her.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where we can find Li Syaoran?" Eriol asked in Japanese to a man who was talking. The man looked them over figuring they were the boy's family that was supposed to show up today.  
  
"Toppa da hill, turn on your first right" he answered bowing which made Tomoyo smile as she took pictures of him  
  
"Thank you" Eriol smiled nodding at them, he looked back at the guard who appeared and waved him ahead before they continued. When they came to the street they looked up the hill at the house that was larger then the ones they had seen so far.  
  
"This must be it" Jamie sighed going up the hill with Eriol and the girls following behind. Getting off their hover boards they walked up the door- thanking god for the shade. Eriol knocked and waited for someone to answer. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura walked into the living room only to hear someone knocking at the door. She wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to it. "Takashi didn't I-" she broke off looking the finely dressed people before her and remembered them from Syaoran's photo album.  
  
"Hello is Li Syaoran here?" Jamie asked seeing her shocked expression as he stopped Tomoyo from taking pictures of the poor girl.  
  
"Ah yes, I'm sorry come in" Sakura apologized catching herself she opened the door and moved out of the way. The girl's were glad that it was a lot cooler in the house then outside. "We weren't expecting you so early that's why no one was there to meet you. Um Syaoran!" she missed the look they gave her hearing her use Syaoran's first name. She pulled the wrap off her hair running her hands through it; she didn't even want to look down at her messy clothing.  
  
"Young lady your husband is outside don't be yelling in this house" Rosa chided walking into the room.  
  
"Wife?" Mei Lin whispered looking at her husband who shrugged. Rosa looked at the people before her and stopped her self from saying more; "I'll go call him" she spoke making a u-turn.  
  
"I'm Mei Lin, who are you?"  
  
"Hi I'm Sakura this is my father's home. He's the one who looked after Syaoran when my friends found him" Sakura explained thinking of what to say. The girls were even more gorgeous then when they were in the pictures.  
  
"Oh I'm Tomoyo and this Eriol and Jamie" Tomoyo beamed taking a picture of Sakura making her look at her oddly. Then she remembered the story Syaoran told her and she smiled nodding. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No Syaoran told me a story about the time when you went camping and had to take a picture of the elk" Sakura answered softly. Tomoyo and the others laughed remembering the story.  
  
"Xiao Lang!" Mei Lin exclaimed running to him but she stopped half way and looked him up and down. "Eck your dirty" Syaoran looked at his cousin and friends in shock.  
  
"Hi" he mumbled. He stumbled back when Mei Lin jump on him hugging him tightly by now everyone was appearing the house. "Mei Lin!" he whined trying to get her off.  
  
"Look at him, what happened to the other half of your pants Xiao Lang?" Jamie teased making him flash then a smile another change.  
  
"Ah he's a beast with the hair" Tomoyo giggled running to hug him. "Oh we missed you so much" she spoke when she and Mei Lin step back. He stepped seeing the look in Mei Lin's eyes. "I feel sorry for you" she spoke shaking her head.  
  
"How dare you not calls us?!?!" Mei Lin yelled making everyone in the house wince looking at her in wonder. "Xiao Lang you had us all freaking out, thinking it's our fault for flying out on my father's jet and not waiting for you. Do you know how it felt to lose you? And then your father right after?" she asked teary eyes looking at him angrily. "I have a great urge to beat you to a bloody pulp and you know I can" she warned holding up her fist. Syaoran sighed nodded as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Why didn't you guys leave her home?" he asked looking at Eriol and Jamie who shrugged glancing back briefly to see the others were almost there.  
  
"HOHOHOHO, you aren't off the hook yet" Tomoyo laughed evilly making everyone sweat drop wondering if this was how royalty's were. Syaoran looked at the door and paled when his mother and SISTERS walked in the room.  
  
"Mother, Wei and SISTERS" he gulps backing up slowly. Yelen looked at her son in shock, wondering what in gods name he was wearing. Sakura and her family and friends new that this was the real deal seeing the woman look them over and look firmly at his son.  
  
"XAIO LANG!" all this sisters screamed running to him. They swore they felt the house shake and Kero and Mikelle hightailed it into the kitchen. Syaoran closed his eyes and braced him self for them.  
  
"Oh look at his tan" they heard one say.  
  
"No his hair"  
  
"Don't touch that" Syaoran growled but they only giggle. "Fanfren!"  
  
"I'm sorry little brother" she giggled starry eyed.  
  
"We missed you so much" Fiemie exclaimed hugging him tightly.  
  
"I can't breathed," he gasped when they latched unto him. "Wei I told you not to make them come," he yelled trying to get out but they held unto him. Sakura collapsed into the chair closing her eyes and counting to ten knowing that this was dream. She forgets that she wasn't supposed to sit in the Queens presence but her mind was nowhere near that.  
  
"Girls get off your brother" Yelen spoke firmly making them stop abruptly stepping aside. "Xiao Lang, you've got a lot of explaining to do but first you will have Wei give you a descent hair cut and you'll shower and put on the clothes brought for you" she ordered making him nod.  
  
"Yes mother," Syaoran looked at all of them wondering where he was going to find room to put them. "We don't have enough rooms here for all of you even though you'll be sharing beds"  
  
"Syaoran go shower we'll think of something" Fujitaka spoke making nod. "Sakura you go and clean up too" Sakura nodded getting up from where she had collapsed.  
  
"Yes father" she whispered following Syaoran and Wei up the stairs feeling nervous in her stomach. Mei Lin and Tomoyo watched them leave wondering if they were really married. She knew that she and the others wouldn't say anything until he told then him self.  
  
"Hi I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka and welcome to Galatea" he smiled looking at Yelen not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Auntie, he's the man that nursed Syaoran back to health" Mei Lin stated making Yelen nod looking the man and everyone over. "We're really grateful even though Xiao Lang's a baka"  
  
"Your welcome, he's the only doctor here on Galatea. Are you hungry cause we made some island food and lemonade," Rosa offered but saw that they were a little apprehensive.  
  
"We have to make twice the amount of the food because Syaoran wouldn't stop stealing what we had done" Chiharu smiled.  
  
"Did you make sweets? He loves sweets," Fiemie said looking at everyone. "I'm hungry I haven't eaten anything since the main island"  
  
"Good come right his way" Rosa smiled walking to the kitchen. Fiemie dragged Xiefia who dragged Mei Lin and so on by the time they finished dragging each other only Yelen and the two guards were left.  
  
They looked at all the different kind of food knowing that it was made for them. "I can see why Syaoran wanted to stay" Jamie smiled tasting one of the desert then giving Mei Lin piece.  
  
"Little brother is going to be in a lot of trouble when mother talks with him" Fuutie commented making them nod in agreement.  
  
"Oh we're being rude, I'm Xiefia, this is Fuutie, Fanfren, Fiemie, Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Jamie and Eriol if you don't remember our names don't worry out it" Xiefia smiled looking at Rosa.  
  
"Don't worry about it Xiefia I'm wonderful with names" Rosa replied pouring them juice. "If we had known what time you were coming in we would have been there to help"  
  
"Don't worry about it" Mei Lin shrugged walking over to the window looking at all the children playing in the backyard. "I guess auntie and the sisters will be staying in this house while we stay somewhere else" she muttered absently.  
  
"Well you could stay at your houses, we've each got one extra bedroom, Hi I'm Rika" she smiled at them. "And this is Chiharu and Naoko"  
  
"Hi" they all said softly to each other.  
  
"Girls these are Fiemie, Xiefia, Fanfren, Fuutie, Jamie, Eriol, Mei Lin and Tomoyo" Rosa introduced making them laugh.  
  
"I guess that's good. Does Syaoran stay here?" Eriol asked before taking a drink of the juice he had.  
  
"No he stays with Yukito and his wife Nakuru" Naoko answered picking up her son who wondered out from under the table. For royalties they surely didn't act like them but then again she hadn't been around a lot of royalties.  
  
"Oh little brother has changed a lot no? He never allowed anyone to call him by his first name at least those who weren't his close family" Fanfren stated shaking her head. They all looked at the door when Sakura walked having changed and brushed her hair.  
  
"Rosa father said if we could all go outside so Syaoran and ah the Queen can talk in private" she said uncomfortably. She had watched Wei cut of his hair making the way it was when he had arrived. She wasn't so sure she wanted to leave Galatea anymore and go with them.  
  
"Sure, Naoko, girls just grab some plates we've got benches outside" Rosa said walking over to Sakura. "Don't worry everything will be fine, how are you feeling?" she knew Sakura was scared. They were all scared but the sisters and friends seemed really nice. "Have you taken your medication?"  
  
"Hai Syaoran gave it to me before I came down" Sakura answered picking Kero up off the floor.  
  
"Sakura, Jin Su is here to see you" Kai said at the door, they looked at each other wondering what Jin Su could want at a time like this. "He's in the backyard by the lemons"  
  
"Okay" she smiled at Rosa heading for the door. Everyone watched as she headed all the way in the backyard.  
  
"I wonder what he wants at a time like this" Rosa muttered getting some glass. "Get the pitcher of juice" Kai nodded doing as she was told, they only had electricity for the fridge since as what they had was limited. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He looked at his mother who was waiting for him to begin but he wouldn't do that. If she wanted to talk with him she would. "Why are you just calling us after all this time?" she finally asked.  
  
"This island doesn't have a phone I had no other way to get home. What makes you think I wanted to come home and leave such an island behind?" he replied standing before her like a soldier.  
  
"You were once the crowned prince but now you are to be King. There is no running away from that" Yelen said firmly knowing that from since he was young he had never wanted or took his position seriously. " Your father has died so now it's your time to descend"  
  
"I know I'm sorry mother. I will come home and take my position that is why I called you" Syaoran sighed turning away from her, his eyes scanned over the yard but he didn't see Sakura. He told her not to go too far but of course she never listens to him.  
  
Yelen looked at her son and knew there was more to this, why would he call to come home when he had all he wanted here. "Tell me what changed your mind?" Syaoran turned to look at her contemplating whether or not to tell her yet. "Xiao Lang I'm waiting"  
  
"It's Sakura," he whispered looking at the wall where there was a picture of her. Wei looked at the wall wondering what was going on between the prince and the girl.  
  
"The girl? What about her?" Yelen asked praying to god that he didn't marry her. She didn't know what she would do if he married her, lord help her.  
  
"She's sick and needs special help" Syaoran answered turning his eyes to her. "I want to bring her to Hong Kong to receive care from the physicians there" okay so her cold son had grown warm.  
  
"She can get care in Tokyo I don't see why she has to go all the way to Hong Kong" Yelen stated with a wave of her hand. "If it's money they don't have we'll take care of all her bills but we need to go home right away, you need to take your position"  
  
"No she's coming to Hong Kong or I'm not going back" Syaoran replied coldly turning back to his old self. Yelen rose at brow at him, even though she wanted to see his old self. She had not expected him to get so defensive.  
  
"Why not? She's just a commoner, any hospital should do"  
  
"She's not just a commoner dammit, she's my wife" Syaoran stated icily shocking Wei and Yelen and the two guards but they showed no emotion. "She's not a commoner, she's a princess by marriage"  
  
"Bring this girl inside here" Yelen ordered firmly. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Everyone sat out side and now and then they would here yelling then nothing. Mei Lin smiled reassuringly at them. "Don't worry Xiao Lang will get whatever he wants" she spoke playing baby Katie. They all looked at the door when Syaoran walked out.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" they all winced from the coldness of his voice but knew he was just angry.  
  
"She's down there talking with Jin Su" Kai answered pointing. After saying those words she wasn't sure it was the right thing to stay, because his eyes got stony. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura shook her head trying to block out all he was saying to her. "Listen you can't go, they'll eat you alive. Sakura you're a no body like the rest of us, do you think they'll look at you like you're an equal?" Jin Su asked angrily holding her by her shoulders.  
  
"No I don't but Syaoran said it would be all right" Sakura replied hugging Kero. He was awakening all her fears and she knew he was right. They were never going to accept her; she was after all a commoner from an island no one has ever heard about.  
  
"He's lying, you just watch he'll bring you there and thrust you aside like you were a nobody. And I'll be right here waiting for you, I'll be the one to put all the pieces back together" he caressed her face knowing he was getting through to her. He smiled on the inside knowing she wasn't going to go with him. "I still love you, and I know you love me. Stay here with me were you belong ah?" he coerced moving closer to her.  
  
"I can't I'm married," Sakura choked shaking her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't go with Syaoran, she couldn't because they would hate her everybody would hate her; she had to stay here where she was safe.  
  
"Divorce him, Sakura we're soul mates no one can get between us"  
  
"Divorce" she whispered feeling drained.  
  
"Sakura!" she jumped hearing Syaoran's voice. She looked up only to see him running towards her with her brother. She felt Jin Su grasp her hand and start to run the opposite direction with her. She dropped Kero from the shock struggling to keep her footing.  
  
"What the hell is he doing, Takashi!" Touya yelled waving to the guys.  
  
"I'm going to kill him" Syaoran hissed running through the woods with Touya behind him. "I'm going to rip his heart out" *  
  
*  
  
* "What's going on?" Fanfren asked seeing the guys run off following her brother and the other man.  
  
"I don't know, hey?" Mei Lin yelled when Eriol and Jamie followed them. "Man," she ran towards the house-thanking god she wore guess sneakers.  
  
"Mei Lin?" Tomoyo yelled wondering were she was going.  
  
"I'm going to call the guards" Mei Lin yelled making Tomoyo nod. *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
* Sakura blocked the branches from her face as Jin Su pulled her through it. "Jin Su what are you doing?" she yelled knowing that Syaoran and Touya were following her.  
  
"We're getting out of here that's what" Jin Su yelled back feeling victory now all they had to do was get to the docks. They broke through the bushes ending up right in front of the docks. "Come on" he jerked her forwards when Touya and Syaoran appeared.  
  
"Hey Sakura get away from him" Touya ordered clenching his fists together. When he got his hands on Jin Su he was going to kill him, he prayed that Sakura wouldn't pass out from the running.  
  
Jin Su skidded to a halt seeing all the men before him. He looked out on the ocean wondering where all those boats came from. "We have orders to stop you" one said making his gun visible.  
  
"Jin Su" Sakura whispered trying to get her hand out of his grasp but he only tightened his hand.  
  
"Get the hell out my way, who the hell do you think you are?" Jin Su bit out ignoring the fact that they were larger than him and armed.  
  
"Let her go Horaki, or I swear to god you won't walk away from where you stand" Syaoran spat icily. Sakura winced under the look her gave her, she was going to be in a lot of trouble she knew.  
  
"Threats?" Jin Su asked mocking him. "She's changed her mind, she doesn't want to go with you"  
  
"Let her go now" Syaoran yelled viciously making the guards pull out their guns. Sakura shrank back shaking her head.  
  
"Jin Su let me go, can't you see they'll kill you," she said trying to pull her hand free of his hold. "I don't want to leave Galatea period, now let me go" she tugged and kicked him in the chin pulling her self at the same time.  
  
"Ouch what the hell was that for?" Jin Su yelled grabbing his chin. Eriol and Jamie laughed shaking their heads at him.  
  
"Why the hell were you with him?" Touya yelled hugging Sakura, who hugged him back tightly.  
  
"Touya I change my mind I don't want to leave, please" she whispered making him look down at her then Jin Su.  
  
"I'm bringing her home, I suggest you take this time to hide because I'm going to kill you" Touya hissed glaring at Jin Su who winced. "That's if Syaoran doesn't get to you first"  
  
"No Touya, leave him alone it's not only his fault" Sakura objected when he picked her up. Syaoran stood where he was after Touya walked off carrying Sakura with Takashi and the others following behind.  
  
"So she's the reason you called?" Eriol asked resting his hand on Syaoran's shoulder making him nod. "It seems to me that you've got a lot of explaining to do my friend or should I say cute little cousin"  
  
"Shut up Eriol" Syaoran hissed making him and Jamie laugh as they turned to return to the house. He couldn't believe Sakura was running from him, his own wife was running from him. The prince of China's own wife was running from, if he wasn't in such a mood he would have laughed at how crazy it sounded. "The island is surrounded with military personals?" he asked running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Yep your mother" Jamie answered. "The island is on total blockade" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Is she all right?" Fujitaka asked walking up to Touya as they headed up to the house. "Where's Syaoran and the others?"  
  
"She's fine, he's coming" Touya answered heading to the house. "Sakura has a lot of explaining to do"  
  
"I don't have to explain anything, I told you I'm not leaving" she whispered back stubbornly.  
  
"Why not?" Fujitaka asked when Syaoran finally walked through the bush talking with Eriol and Jamie. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from her lips, she wouldn't be so silly.  
  
"Because I don't belong anywhere but Galatea," Sakura answered trying not to cry but she started to anyways. "And I'm a fool to think that I could have gone with Syaoran. I won't fit in there"  
  
"We have to talk" Syaoran stated stopping beside them but Sakura just dug her head in Touya's chest. "Now Sakura" he spoke in a warning tone.  
  
"I don't want to talk with you" came her response making him jaw tighten. He looked at Touya who sat her down. "No" she screamed when Syaoran throw her over his shoulders. "Touya!" she continued pleadingly. "I hate you!"  
  
"And I love you" Touya replied shaking his head when Sakura disappeared through the doors. They could hear her screaming all the way through the house and when a door slammed shut.  
  
"I think I'll explain to the Queen" Fujitaka sighed running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Did little brother just carry a girl off caveman style?" Fiemie asked with a clueless expression.  
  
"Ah huh" Fanfren answered making them sweat drop. "This is weird"  
  
"You have no idea" Alex sighed running his hand through his hair. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Oh so because you can't take the fact that not everyone won't love you, you don't want to go?" Sakura winced sitting on her bed. "Well answer me dammit"  
  
"Will you stop yelling at me?" she yelled back glaring at him. Syaoran stood in front of the door and glared coldly at her but Sakura didn't back down, she stomped her foot in frustration. "I said I was sorry, but what he said was true. You will"  
  
"Dammit Sakura, look at me. Do I seem like the person to do that?" Sakura looked at him and shook her head slowly. "Jin Su would tell you anything to make you stay here and you know you can't. And how many times do I have to tell you this?"  
  
"I don't know but what if it really happens?" she whispered softly holding her hands. Syaoran walked over to her and hugged her tightly to him. "I'm sorry" she apologized again.  
  
"It won't happen, you trust me right?" Syaoran replied raising her face so he could see her eyes. Sakura nodded her head wondering how many times he would put up with her and the things she did. "I love you Sakura"  
  
"I love you too" she replied kissing him, she wrapped her arms around his neck holding unto to him. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** Yelen looked up at the roof figuring that they had reached some kind of agreement since as the stomping had stopped. She rubbed her temple when Syaoran and Sakura appeared hand in hand. When he stood in front of her, Sakura inched back a little behind him not liking the way Yelen's amber eyes bore into her. "This is my wife mother Li Sakura" he stated making Yelen nod.  
  
"Is there some reason why she's hiding behind you?" Yelen asked making Wei looked away to hide his smile. Syaoran moved Sakura beside him but she clung to his side almost making him laugh. "I know you're not mute because you passed through here screaming. I take it my son did not to tell you his father picked out a fiancée for him in Hong Kong"  
  
"No" Sakura whispered shaking her head, she wanted to run but Syaoran held her hand.  
  
"And that he was heading home to marry her or that he was a prince?" she continued reading Sakura's expressions.  
  
"No he did not" she answered trying not to cry at the fact that he had a fiancée and had not told her.  
  
"Xiao Lang what are you going to tell Kris?" Yelen asked and Sakura looked shocked. He was supposed to marry the same girl she had said was very beautiful. She wanted to cry, how was she going to stand live up to such a lady? She was starting to have second thoughts again but didn't want to get yelled at by Syaoran again.  
  
"What she needs to know and nothing else, I've married. I never said I wanted to marry her father made the match while I was in college" Syaoran replied firmly making her nod.  
  
"And this girl"  
  
"Sakura" he corrected looking sternly at his mother.  
  
"Sakura, tell me you will live in Hong Kong with my son?"  
  
"Yes your majesty" Sakura answered meekly, one handholding unto Syaoran's and the other her dress. 'Hoe she's scary' she thought trying to get her legs from trembling.  
  
"How old are you and what do you know about politics and running a government?" Sakura gulped trying to think of something to say.  
  
"I'm going to be nineteen and I know nothing about running a government. As you can see we don't have a government here in Galatea ma'am" she answered making Wei looked at Syaoran and smile. "But I can learn,"  
  
"You can learn?" Yelen asked wanting to know what she would say.  
  
"Yes ma'am my father taught me all he knows about medical and my brother taught me how to build a house. There shouldn't anything more difficult about learning to consult a government. It should be the same as knowing how much medication to give a patient" Sakura explained hoping what she said made sense, well is should be the same right? Fujitaka looked at his daughter proudly.  
  
Wei looked at her in disbelief he had never heard any one put it that way before. He shook his head at the young beauty beside his master knowing she was more then an island girl. "There is nothing I can say to dissuade my son from his decision about certain choices he's made. I trust his judgment, and I hope you can live up to being a Li in Hong Kong. We leave tomorrow morning" Yelen stated getting up from where she was sitting. "Is there anything here to eat?" she asked Fujitaka who got up.  
  
"Hai right this way" Fujitaka smiling looking at Sakura who sighed resting against Syaoran. When they disappeared along with Wei and the guards Sakura looked up at Syaoran wondering how she did. She knew she did great when he smiled her, she giggled when he picked her up off her feet and spun her around.  
  
"Beautiful" he whispered placing her kiss on her neck. Sakura smiled hugging him tightly, she loved making him proud. "Come on let's go outside" she nodded taking his hand. They walked through the door and could see that everyone wanted to know what the verdict was, Sakura smiled and her friends screamed running to hug her.  
  
"Guys" Sakura whined laughing as they did a group hug.  
  
"Will is there something you would like to tell us?" Tomoyo asked pushing her video camera in Syaoran's face. He glared at her but she just laughed stepping out of reach.  
  
"I think you already know" Syaoran bit out tightly.  
  
"But you need to tell us" Eriol pointed out smiling evilly.  
  
"Yes I'm going to kill you" Syaoran stated grimly but they just ignored him. "Fine, you guys are annoying" he looked at his sisters and knew that they wanted to know badly. Shaking his head, he sighed "Sakura and I are married" he said loud enough for all of them to hear. He waited patiently for their outburst, crickets chirped the wind blew and leaves rustled.  
  
"AHHHH" they screamed making the island shake, they jumped towards Syaoran hugging him tightly then looking for Sakura who was hiding behind her friends in fear. Naoko, Rika and the others moved out of the way slowly smiling wickedly. Sakura looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck as the sisters bounded for her. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Talking could be heard in the house but Syaoran, Eriol and Jamie were sitting out in the backyard talking. "So you don't know how bad it is?" Eriol asked looking up at the night sky.  
  
"Not a clue, she kept it a secret because she didn't want put her family through it again" Syaoran sighed placing his hands on his knees. "I just hope I'm not too late"  
  
"If there's anything that can be done to save her we'll find it" Jamie assured placing his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Besides she is the queen after all," he mused making them laugh. "She's going to be an individualist"  
  
"Yeah" Syaoran agreed smiling at the thought of Sakura. "So Kris married Xin Tao ay?"  
  
"Yeah she thought you were dead like all the others. No one knows your alive, the maid who answered the phone was warned to keep her mouth shut. This is going to be a surprise" Eriol stated thinking of all the possibilities.  
  
"I think that biggest shock is going to be your wife" Jamie replied making them laugh. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura stood at the window and watched Syaoran and his friends laugh. She smiled touching the window softly. "Please make everything go well lord" she prayed touching the window.  
  
A star streaked across the night sky. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: So what do you think? Everything boiling down now that's all I got to say. 


	12. Flying

Chap. 11: "Flying."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: here is the next installment and I hope that you guys like it a lot, a lot. I really do, I mean I would die if you didn't Hahaha. Girl dies suddenly because reviewers hated chapter. I can see it now. Whelp here goes nothing. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Birds' tweeted signaling that morning was upon them, Syaoran's eyes opened when he didn't feel Sakura next to him and he got up thinking she was sick. He looked at her sitting beside his packed suitcase looking at something. Getting out of bed he saw that she was looking at the picture of Kris. "Why are you sitting on the cold floor?" he asked bending down beside her. Sakura looked up and smiled sadly closing the album before she got up.  
  
"Sorry" she apologized walking over to the bed. Syaoran stopped her by holding unto her hand.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't tell me your worried about Kris?" he asked making her look down. "Sakura, Kris married my cousin Xin Tao"  
  
"She did but she was engaged to you" Sakura said in disbelief making him smile shaking his head.  
  
"That shows you she was only engaged to the title, she must have wanted to be a princess" he mused touching her cheek. Sakura placed her hand on his bare chest not knowing if she was being silly. "That title is yours, you are my princess and soon my Queen"  
  
"I'll look like a bush woman standing next to her" Sakura pointed out making him laugh raising a brow at her. "No really when you stand next to her people will see money, college degree, beauty and class. And with me they'll see sick, poor, home taught, from an island no one has ever heard about, shall I go on?"  
  
"No, and they'll see a very beautiful person inside and out. And they'll see a princess, you'll walk with your head held high and they'll know to watch what they say" Syaoran stated firmly holding her face. "You understand?" she nodded resting her head on his chest not sure if she did. She really didn't know what his family really thought about her, they all acted nice last night but how would they act when they arrived in Hong Kong?  
  
"Come we've got to get to my father's house" she whispered softly making him nod. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Mei Lin walked out on the porch of Rika's house looking up at the sky. She had showered and dressed ready to meet the others at the Kinomoto's but they would leave their bags here until they passed back. "It's beautiful here isn't it?" she whispered to her husband who wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yes, truly beautiful I know why Syaoran loved it here so much" he answered placing a kiss on her cheek. "Maybe we should build ourselves a house here, I'll be fisher man and you can clean the house and work the field," Mei Lin laughed turning to face him.  
  
"I've never cleaned a house before, and I think I would burn the house down trying to cook. I don't believe they have take out here" she mused making him laugh nodding in agreement. They looked down the street when Eriol and Tomoyo appeared on their hover boards.  
  
"Stop cuddling and let's go" Tomoyo teased taping them. They nodded getting their boards as well. "I wish I could have seen more of the island" she whispered to her husband who nodded.  
  
"Well Syaoran has a tie to this island now so we could always come back" Eriol stated making her nod smiling at that.  
  
"Yeah she's going to need all the help she can get adjusting to life in Hong Kong and it won't help that she's sick either" Tomoyo sighed adjusting her visor. She had on short jeans shorts and blue tank top. Mei Lin had on black and a red shorts since, as it was so hot out. They all started to move towards the house when Mei Lin and Jamie joined them. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Rosa. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She packed very little clothing like the queen had ordered after seeing what Sakura's room consisted of. "She won't have enough clothing to wear with what I'm told to pack" she whispered placing a framed photo of the family on the top of Sakura's bag.  
  
"They'll get her more clothing, do not worry" Wei said from behind making her jump spinning around. "Didn't mean to scare you" he apologized.  
  
"It's okay, what's wrong with her clothing?" Rosa asked placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well um they are more Galatians fashion" he answered uncomfortably. Rosa sighed knowing he was right, she could see from the way they all dressed that what Sakura had wasn't of the latest. She looked at the pink dress Sakura would be wearing and sighed thanking god she had bought it from the main land as Sakura's birthday gift.  
  
"Right, well this shouldn't be hard for anyone to bring. It's like a hand bag" Rosa sighed when Fiemie walked into the room and looked at the bag.  
  
"Aren't you going to pack her make up?" she asked having slept in the brother's room last night. She couldn't take the heat, the next time they came back she would have bring an extension cord all the way across the ocean.  
  
"She doesn't have any make up, we don't wear make up" Rosa answered making her gasp running out of the room. "His sisters are some bunch, so full of life"  
  
"Yes, do you want me to take the bag now ma'am?" Wei asked walking over to pick it up. Rosa nodded when Sakura walked into the room looking apprehensive. "Your highness," he bowed walking out of the room out of the room with her tiny bag.  
  
"Rosa, I'm scared is that all the clothes I'm bringing?" she asked closing the door. She was trying her hardest not to cry not but she was failing, she had never been away from home. The farthest she had ever gone was Yukito's house to sleep with Syaoran but she would return home the next day. Today she was going to leave on a seaplane to one of the large islands then off to Hong Kong.  
  
"I was told by the Queen only to pack those after she looked through all your clothes herself. She's a very authoritative person" Rosa sighed as she began to help Sakura change. "You have showered?"  
  
"Yes, but why can't I bring the rest of my things?" Sakura asked when she pulled her dress over her head.  
  
"Because they are going to buy you new clothing" Rosa answered picking up the dress she was going to wear. "Come now child, the planes are already at the docks waiting" Sakura stood still as Rosa helped her dress then started to brush her hair out. "No shawl for you, I'm going to miss you baby"  
  
"I'm going to miss you too" Sakura whispered hugging Rosa tightly.  
  
"Come now, eat some food before you go" Rosa said walking to the door with Sakura's hand in hers. Sakura looked one last time at her room before closing the door. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Fujitaka. **  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * "These are all her important documents" he said handing Syaoran a small leather bag. He couldn't believe his daughter was leaving right now, "How will be get news?"  
  
"I'll send you a package every single week special delivery" Syaoran answered as they walked out the door for downstairs. "I'll take care of her" he said softly holding the bag.  
  
"I know you will, it's just that she's never been too far from home" Fujitaka replied softly. "I hope she won't get homesick"  
  
"She will but don't worry" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Jin Su sat on his porch looking down at the road as they all headed towards the docks. His hands clenched but he held himself in place, he had heard that the entire island was surrounded by military. "So she's leaving ay?" his mother said beside him. She touched her son's leg and smiled sadly. "She has to go, she's sick and need help. I heard it's too late for her"  
  
"I hope it's too late, when she dies he'll know what it is that I'm feeling" Jin Su spat angrily. Looking out at the ocean, his mother shook her head knowing he was only feeling grief.  
  
"Non sense boy, you don't wish the death of anyone. You can't change the way things are to happen" Mame stated knocking him on the head with her cane. "I knew how sick her mother was, you don't want Sakura to go through the same thing. Her mother was a really nice lady"  
  
"He's just upset because she didn't just dump him for a poor man but a prince whose about to become a king" Angel laughed from behind him. "Don't worry brother, Alexis wants you" she soothed. She laughed when Jin Su got up and walked away. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* People watched as one of their own was leaving the island to get medical help. They all wished her the best as they watched her say a very teary eyes good bye. Mei Lin and the other's except for Sakura and Syaoran boarded the plane after saying their good byes. Tomoyo looked on sadly as she taped the site before her, the Li sister's plane had already pulled out and was getting ready to take off.  
  
Sakura hugged her brother tightly letting her tears go freely. "I'm going to miss you Kaijuu, you get better and come back to visit fast" he whispered hugging her tightly. Sakura nodded when he sat her down.  
  
"Kai" Sakura said through tears hugging her little sister who was crying. Naoko and the others had already said their good byes to them and wiped their tears away.  
  
"Oh Sakura, remember to have enough fun for the both of us and take pictures" Kai whispered hugging her sister tightly. "I'm going to miss you"  
  
"I'm going to miss you too" Sakura replied when Kai kissed her on the cheek. She smiled going to hug Rosa. Syaoran stood on the side watching the exchange wondering if she was going to be able to survive being away from them. He prayed that she wouldn't get too homesick.  
  
"Get better, so you and Syaoran can give me children to care for" Rosa stated making Sakura laugh blushing. "Don't be modest"  
  
"Rosa!" she laughed giving the woman a kiss on the cheek. She nodded moving to her father, saying bye to him would be the hardest thing ever.  
  
"You take care of my Sakura" Rosa stated looking at Syaoran sternly.  
  
"I will and I'll miss you and your cooking" Syaoran said making her smile hugging him followed by Kai.  
  
"I'll miss you Syaoran" Kai said sincerely hugging him around the waist.  
  
"I'll miss you too Kai" Syaoran replied patting her on the head. "And I'll see if I can find you a duke or something like that" she giggled nodding eagerly.  
  
Sakura hugged Fujitaka tightly not saying anything; she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to leave her father but knew they wanted her to go and get better and she was going to do that for them. "I love you father" was the only thing she could think of to say.  
  
"I love you too Sakura, come now you two have to go" Fujitaka replied getting emotional. Sakura nodded stepping back, she gave her father a kiss before taking Syaoran's hand. "Hurry back"  
  
"I'll do that" Sakura said taking the handkerchief Syaoran handed her. Kaho stepped forward holding Kero in a straw bag. Smiling Sakura took him gratefully.  
  
"Be good" Kaho said hugging Touya, Sakura nodded before she turned around with Syaoran.  
  
"Bye Sakura, Syaoran!" they all yelled waving to her. Sakura waved by before getting in the plane that would be carrying her Syaoran and one of the guards. She waved bye when their plane pulled out following behind the one carrying Mei Lin and the others. She looked at her family one last time before the plane got ready to take off.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Fujitaka and the others looked up at the sky when the last plane took off. They all waved until they disappeared out of site. Wiping his eyes he hugged Kai and Rosa to him as they tried to stop their tears. "Don't worry she'll be back soon" Touya whispered holding his wife who was wiping her tears away. "And the kid will make sure she's okay"  
  
He looked at all the people and mostly all the females were wiping tears away knowing that they were going to miss Sakura. "Yes he'll make sure she's okay, all we have to do now is count the days until a week arrives" Fujitaka whispered walking off for his home. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* They all walked up the hill heading towards the house that would seem empty without Sakura but they would have to make the best of it. "We don't even have a picture of Syaoran" Rosa sighed shaking her head.  
  
"We'll just have to write them demanding pictures when they send the package to us" Kai stated sitting on the sofa. She looked out the window at the hammock that Sakura loved very much. "Please get better sister" she whispered softly holding her cross. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He held a sleeping Sakura to his side, after taking off from Galatea she looked back until the island disappeared out of site still crying. She had cried her self to sleep; he looked at her knowing she was exhausted. "How long before we reach?" he asked looking at the pilot as the seaplane followed behind the others.  
  
"About five minutes your majesty" he answered softly. The guard sitting behind them yelped when Kero latched unto his finger. Pulling the dog off he looked at his finger wincing. Syaoran turned to look at him and smirked shaking his head.  
  
"Don't put your finger near his mouth, he's hungry," he said resting his head against the window. The guard glares at Kero who snarls showing his fangs before placing his two paws on the window looking out the window. All the special training he had and he as put in charge of watching a mutt.  
  
Sakura felt someone shaking her lightly making her cuddle up to Syaoran more, seeking warmth. "No more sleep" she muttered making him smile.  
  
"Come on we've got to switch planes" Syaoran whispered looking up at the reporters that weren't far away. So much for keeping everything a secret, he didn't know how they found out but figured it had to do with all the military surrounding Galatea or the fact that the new Li jet was parked here. "Sakura?"  
  
Sakura giggled feeling something warm rubbed against her cheek. Opening her eyes she saw Kero looking at her and looked up to see Syaoran. "What's the matter?" she asked softy sitting up.  
  
"We've got switch planes, come on" Syaoran answered making her nod getting up. She took the guards offered hand and got looking around, the only thing that was different in this place that they had paved roads, tall buildings and lights.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked when Syaoran got out holding Kero and the straw bag. She looked at everyone who was sitting on a long funny looking golf cart.  
  
"Okinawa, we'll fly out from here to Hong Kong" Syaoran answered walking beside her to their ride. He got on after Sakura who was tired; he knew she would be sleeping all the way to Hong Kong.  
  
"Why are they so many?" she whispered making Mei Lin laugh turning to look at her pulling up her shades.  
  
"Well since as he's supposed to be dead, they are naturally curious just wait till we arrive home, there will be five times this much reporters" she answered making Sakura looking away from the people who were taking pictures. She covered her face with her hair not wanting them to take pictures of her.  
  
"We should reaching home Hong Kong by or before nightfall" Syaoran said making Sakura nod. "Why are you hiding your face?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't like to have my picture taken" Sakura replied making him laugh holding unto Kero. Kero's ear stood up and he looked out the moving cart only to see a cat, his eyes narrow and he sprung off Syaoran's leg. "Kero!" Sakura yelled looking at the puppy.  
  
"Stop" Syaoran ordered making the cart come to an abrupt halt. He got off; followed by guys, "Stupid mutt" He grumbled shaking his head. "Come on he shouldn't be far" he said seeing him run towards the fence. Sakura beat them to it though cause she was already running after him yelling.  
  
"Well isn't this entertaining" Fanfren laughed looking at her brother and other men run after Sakura who was running after her pet. The others shook their heads in agreement while Wei and Yelen sat in silence watching the site.  
  
Kero yelped getting caught in the fencing right before the reporters, he snarled seeing the cat disappear. Sakura yelled his named seeing him get caught, thinking he was hurt she ran faster ignoring all the reporters. "Oh Kero you naughty boy" she spoke bending down to get him unhook. Getting him off she hugged him to her getting up. She gulped looking at all the lens stuck in her face as they went off practically blinding her, shooting questions at her. "What's your name? What's your relation to the prince? Where are you from? And so on.  
  
Syaoran ran up to her covering her face, he turned around with her and walked back to the others. "Is he all right?" he asked making Sakura nod. "Come on let's get out of here"  
  
"Yeah, sorry about running off" Sakura said making him smiles when they came to the cart. They got on and it started again heading towards the jet.  
  
"Is he okay?" Tomoyo asked turning around with her camera.  
  
"Yeah he's fine, just a little scared. I don't think he'll be going around fences for a while" Sakura smiled rubbing Kero's ears. She looked at the large back jet when it came into view; well it was the largest plane she had ever seen she knew there was bigger ones. When the cart came to a stop they got off and walked towards it following Yelen. "Its beautiful" she whispered making Mei Lin and Tomoyo laugh.  
  
"It's new since as Syaoran killed the first one" Mei Lin teases getting a glare from him. When they got on the girls sighed feeling how cool it was in side, Sakura on the other hand was cold. She rubbed her shoulders sitting down; she didn't think it look anything like a plane. It looked like small living room with very expensive furnishings. She looked up when Syaoran placed a blanket around her shoulders, and sat beside her.  
  
"Good afternoon your majesties, we'll be heading out in five minutes" the captain said when the door closed. Sakura buckled her seat belt pulling it tightly, and held Kero close to her. Tomoyo sat on the opposite side of her with Mei Lin; she smiled at them making them smile.  
  
"You're going to love it in Hong Kong, its just a beautiful as Galatea but in it's own special way" Mei Lin stated making her nod in understanding.  
  
"Her mother is Chinese so she speaks it" Syaoran said making them brighten.  
  
"Really, oh cool" Tomoyo beamed in Chinese making Sakura laugh. "That means we can call you Ying Fa instead of Sakura" Sakura nodded. "Oh this is so neat, we're going to take you all over and show you all the spots"  
  
"Oh no I think you've awaken the old Tomoyo" Eriol laughed sitting beside his wife when the jet started to move.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked him angrily making him laugh shaking his head in defense. Sakura laughed watching them bicker like real couples as she rested against Syaoran. The only person she would have to get to accept her would be Yelen.  
  
"Don't mind those two, they fight a lot but always make up" Mei Lin stated resting against Jamie. "It'll be good to get home, there's a lot that needs to be taken care of"  
  
"Yeah poor Xiao Lang, I don't think we'll see a lot of him when he reaches. He has so many loose ends to tie up, we'll be lucky to see him for one hour in a day" Jamie stated. Sakura looked up at Syaoran wondering if he was going to leave her alone by her self.  
  
"Not going to leave you alone by your self, you'll always be with me and if not with my then I'm sure Mei Lin and Tomoyo won't mind having you over" he explained making them nod.  
  
"Don't worry we'll keep you so busy that when asked about Xiao Lang, you'll say Xiao Lang who?" Sakura laughed at the audacity of the statement making Mei Lin smile when the plane took off.  
  
At the beginning of the flight Sakura talked with Mei Lin, Tomoyo and the Li sisters then they were served lunch that was pretty good. Sakura feeling exhausted slept for the rest of the flight while Syaoran spoke with his mother. Kero rested on his mistress's lap watching everyone moved about taking his or her seats since as the plane was going to land.  
  
Syaoran pressed the button to the seat rose up; he took Kero in his arms and sat next to Sakura buckling his seatbelt. "Promise me you won't bit anymore people" Syaoran spoke looking at Kero who looked at him with golden eyes.  
  
"If you're waiting for an answer I don't think he'll give you one" Sakura smiled waking up. Syaoran nodded in agreement, Sakura looked out the window at the tall buildings in the distance as they turned towards the airport. She took Syaoran's hand absently. He closed his around hers comfortingly as the sun descended behind the buildings.  
  
"I would have been shocked if he gave me one" Syaoran replied making giggle as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Welcome to my village"  
  
"It's nothing like a village" she pointed out moving closer to him. Syaoran nodded in agreement giving a lingering kiss making Sakura smiled in it.  
  
"So right, Ying Fa" he murmured when the plane touched down on the runway. Kero yelped moving closer to Syaoran. Sakura petted him when the plane slowed, she looked at all the large planes they passed and at the airport 'this is it Sakura, no backing out' she thought.  
  
"Hah we're home," Fiemie exclaimed when the plane taxied towards the private section. She looked at her mother and smiled sheepishly putting her hands down and looked away.  
  
"Why are there so many cars?" Sakura asked counting at least seven limos excluding the police cars and two bikes.  
  
"For my sisters they have husbands believe it or not" he answered sweat dropping, Sakura laughed shaking her head at him. The when the engines dead down they all got up stretching.  
  
"We'll come by tomorrow Sakura," Tomoyo said giving her a hug followed by Mei Lin.  
  
"Okay bye" Sakura smiled when they headed towards the door. She bent down and picked up Kero off the seat. "Come Kero it's time to leave," she whispered stepping in front of Syaoran who followed her from behind. She stepped down the stairs slowly noticing that all the men were looking at her, probably wondering who she was.  
  
She followed Syaoran to the second limo; a man opened the door and helped her in. She waited for Syaoran to talk with Eriol and Jamie before he got in and the door closed. She let Kero down on the floor then began moving the air conditioning sockets off her legs. Syaoran picked up a phone and pressed a number, when the limo pulled off behind his mothers. "Turn the air off and unlock the windows" he said before hanging up. He pressed a bottom and the windows opened halfway letting the warm air in.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not used to that kind of air" she apologized sheepishly. Syaoran hugged her to him running his hand through her hair.  
  
"Not a problem. Now do you want to stay in my room or do you want one of your own?" he asked outlining her cheek with his finger.  
  
"Is a problem for us to have the same room?" Sakura asked thoughtfully. She didn't see any problem with it because they were married but they hadn't gotten the chance to move into the same room.  
  
"No but since as Tomoyo and Mei Lin are going to bring you shopping. I'll give you the room next to mine for your clothing" Syaoran explained making her nod. "They are really nice so don't feel shy around them, out of everyone except my sisters they are the best females to be with" she nodded listening to him. "And Eriol and Jamie and Wei are the only males I want you getting friendly with. Don't go around my cousin Xin Tao, understand?"  
  
"Hai, what do I call you?" Syaoran laughed hearing her question.  
  
"You can call me Syaoran or Xiao Lang or husband because you are my wife. My rule of not using my name doesn't ever count in your case, my mother, Galatians, sisters and close friends" she nodded watching Kero jump around. She laughed when he slid across the seat when the limo slow then slid towards them when it sped up.  
  
"Xiao Lang?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Can I learn to drive?" she asked knowing that it must be fun because everyone here had a car.  
  
"Sure" he answered resting back. He was home but it was different from any other time he came home. This time he had a wife who loved him, this time he was prepared for what they threw at him. And he was going to deal with them but his top priority was getting Sakura help. "How do you feel?" he asked caressing her arms.  
  
"I'm fine, I haven't done anything tiring today" Sakura answered looking out the window at all the buildings they past. She couldn't believe she was actually in a real city; she couldn't wait to look around.  
  
"Good, I'm going to make an appointment for tomorrow so we can see what the problem is"  
  
"Aren't you afraid?" Sakura whispered making him look at her. "I mean that you married me and I might" she stopped because he placed his fingers on her lips.  
  
"Don't" he spoke looking into her eyes. Sakura nodded placing her palm on his cheek. Smiling she moved her hand into his hair, "Liked it when it was long?"  
  
"As long as you don't go bald I'm happy I love running my hand through your hair" Sakura answered making his eyes turn teasing.  
  
"I know, and digging your finger nails into my back, shall I go on?" he asked Sakura nodded no turning to keep her blush down. "At least I know you enjoy your self"  
  
"Syaoran!" she gasped burying her head in his chest giggling. "I know I can't help my self" he heard her say. "Hmmm, you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm hungry,"  
  
"We'll have dinner when we arrive I'm sure the cooks have already started" he spoke making her nod. Sakura stayed in his arms watching Kero play, a smile touched her lips but it faltered wondering what her family was doing. She missed them already and she hadn't even been here for a day. She started to nod off but before she could fall into a deep sleep the limo slowed though she didn't move.  
  
She watched as the car drove through high walls then saw trees in the distance looking up she noticed that they had arrived. "We're here?"  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran answered when they turned towards the house. She couldn't see the house because the window leading to the driver's section was closed.  
  
"Come Kero" Sakura called making Kero run to her when the limo stopped, he jumped into her arms when the door opened. Syaoran got out first then held his hand for her; she placed Kero into the bag before getting out. She looked up at the large house that seemed to tower over her; she had to break her neck off to see the very top. She didn't know why anyone would want a house so large when it was obvious that they didn't have a large family. "Wow" she gasped in awe.  
  
The servants at the door looked at Sakura wondering who she was, and why was she dressed like that. They nearly had a heart attack seeing Syaoran smile looking up at his home. "It's beautiful" she smiled looking at Syaoran who didn't at all seemed in awe at it.  
  
"Wait till you see inside" he mused taking her hand. Sakura looked around as they headed towards the doors, when she looked at the servants she looked down seeing the looks they gave her. 'They are probably wondering why I'm not in the kitchen' she thought sadly. She eyes went bright seeing the house that glowed like it was made of gold. "Well what do you think?" he laughed making Sakura glare at him mildly.  
  
"Don't make fun of me" she replied jokingly. "It's amazing and you know it, humph" she spun around on her heels taking in all she was looking at. She spotted Yelen and Wei up ahead of them.  
  
"Your highness were shall I put the misses bags?" a man asked meekly behind them. She looked at him seeing that he was about Syaoran's age and was dressed nicely.  
  
"The bags, both of them goes into Master Li's room" Wei spoke walking towards them. "And you'll address her not a misses but her highness" he continued looking the man up and down, the man nodded vigorously walking off with both bags. "I'm afraid they don't know who you are yet but I'll have a meeting with all of them tonight" he smiled.  
  
"Oh but that's not necessary I don't mind being called Sakura" Sakura objected making his eyes twinkle.  
  
"No one but family shall call you Sakura, you're a princess" Wei replied before looking at Syaoran. Sakura gulped looking around at all the maids and butlers she guessed in a way it was good she didn't have to learn their names now but she would make it something to do. "Her majesty would like to see you"  
  
"Okay, could you bring Sakura to my room?" Syaoran asked softly looking at Sakura apologetically. She smiled at him before he walked off; she walked behind Wei as he led her up the large staircase.  
  
"Wei-san, how many rooms are in this house?" she asked softly when they turned the corner and headed down a long hallway.  
  
"About four hundred ma'am, this was built like a Victorian palace three decades ago" he answered making her nod looking at all the furniture in the hall way.  
  
"It's beautiful, I guess it's a good thing I'm not on the second or third floor because I would get lost every single morning" she stated making him chuckle when they came to Syaoran's room. He opened the door and allowed her to walk in before he joined her.  
  
"This is Master Li's room, this has been his from since he was child. He'll move to the master's room soon it's a lot bigger" Wei stated making Sakura look at him oddly.  
  
"Any larger and we'll be able to put in two more rooms and another bathroom. Why would he need so much room?" he held back a laugh at her outrageous comment loving her life.  
  
"He likes space and he spent most of his time inside here when he was home" Wei answered when Sakura sat Kero down. "Has he had his shots?"  
  
"No I'm afraid not, does he need shots?" she rested her bag down and walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back. Her eyes widen looking at the large backyard that seemed to go on for miles with luxurious gardens but unfortunately no hammock.  
  
"Hai ma'am I'll bring him personally to the best vet tomorrow and he'll need a tag as well. We can't have your pet running around the house without a tag he might get lost and fall in the wrong hands" Sakura laughed nodding in agreement.  
  
"I would really appreciate that Wei-san"  
  
"Yes Sakura-san, I shall leave you to relax" she watched him leave sighing when the door closed. Walking over to the hallway in his room she walked into what seemed like a part of the bathroom. She opened on of the doors only to see an endless closet of clothing, closing that she walked further and opened the next-door coming upon a walk in bathroom.  
  
"They must like everything in large quantities" she muttered seeing that the shower and bath were separate. She left the door cracked and started the shower, she yelped feeling the hot water. Looking at the color codes she diluted it and sighed cooling her hand. Stripping down, she grabbed a washcloth and gets in sighing in content. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He walked down the hall having heard what his mother said, she was right everyone would come running over here now that he was alive. He really wasn't in the mood to see anyone and knew that she would deal with it. He didn't even want to think about how they would double their speed when they found out that he was married and to a woman who was from an island no one knew about. "Well they'll know about it soon enough" he mused shaking his head.  
  
He had also made an appointment for tomorrow morning at eight then he would drop her off with Mei Lin and Tomoyo so they could get her some more, lot's more clothing. He opened his door and had to move out of the way when Kero high tailed it out. "Oh no" he muttered hoping he would find his way outside before nature couldn't hold it anymore. Shrugging he walked in and closed the door making sure to latch not wanting anyone to walk in. "Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah?" she appeared out of the bathroom wearing his rob that seemed to engulf her. "I hope you don't mind" she smiled sheepishly drying her hair out.  
  
"Not at all, we're going to have dinner in about half n' hour" he answered walking into the bathroom. "We've got an appointment for eight tomorrow morning with the family doctor"  
  
"Okay" she looked through her small bag taking out a simple beige dress and underclothing. She took out the small picture of her family and smiled looking them over. "Thank you Rosa" she whispered holding it to her heart. "Which side is mine?"  
  
"Which side of what?" he asked holding a glass of water and two of her tablets.  
  
"The bed, Rosa packed a family portrait for me" Sakura beamed showing him. She rested her clothing down and took the tablets then the water.  
  
"Left, it doesn't really matter because there isn't a corner," Sakura laughed placing the glass on a small table.  
  
"I don't have to hide in corners anymore" she replied making him smile starting to take his shirt off.  
  
"I'm going to shower, if you want you can go down and join Wei and my mother in the library" she watched him go knowing she was going to wait for him. She knew that his mother wasn't too keen with her. She placed the picture on the nightstand before getting dressed. Half way through braiding her hair she noticed that Kero wasn't in the room, she didn't want him to get lost in here.  
  
"Oh Kero" she whispered going through the door. She pulled it closed and ran down the hall since, as they were nobody in the hall. "Kero?" she called softly looking for him. She walked down the stairs slowly looking around for him, seeing someone walk out of a room she smiled hurrying down the stairs. "Excuse me, have you seen a white puppy running around?"  
  
"No, shouldn't you be in the kitchen and not running about the house?" the woman asked making Sakura flush.  
  
"But" shaking her head she excused her self-heading the way the woman came. She knew she was going to get that a lot but she didn't care, finding Kero was all the mattered. "Kero?" she called looking under the table. "Oh excuse me," she gasped bumping into a young man.  
  
"It's all right, are you looking for something?" he asked steadying her. He looked at her and figured she was a new maid or something seeing the way she was dressed.  
  
"Yes have you seen a white puppy I seem to have lost him?" Sakura answered brushing her hair off her face and the guy thought he was seeing stars. "Are you alright?" she asked worried seeing him turn red.  
  
"Yes is he your dog? He's in the kitchen eating come I'll show you. My name is Ken" he smiled leading her to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hi I'm Sakura" Sakura replied walking down the long dining room. She looked at the large clean kitchen seeing people scurry about fixing dinner. "Kero" she called seeing her dog. He looked up and wagged his tails walking over to her, "I guess he found the only door leading out side"  
  
"Yeah, all the others are kept closed except for this one. Dogs aren't allowed inside this house, no one is allowed to bring their pets here," Ken stated pulling out a chair for Sakura who sat down. She nodded looking at what they were cooking and wondered if they new any Galatian dishes. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* When Syaoran came out of the shower and didn't see Sakura, he figured she had gone downstairs. When he walked into the room and saw his mother and no Sakura he got worried. "Have you seen Sakura mother?" he asked walking into the library.  
  
"No I thought she was with you" Yelen replied looking up from the book she was reading. Syaoran shook his head turning to walk out of the room. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere"  
  
"I'm going to find her, I don't want her wondering around alone" Syaoran replied disappearing. She looked at the door wondering how this girl was able to awaken emotions such as love in her son.  
  
"I wonder" she whispered sitting down. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Wei have you seen Sakura?" Syaoran asked having checked all the front rooms.  
  
"No master Li, have you check with your mother?" Wei asked holding the letters he was bringing to Yelen.  
  
"Yes, help me look for her. I'll look down here you and some men check upstairs" Syaoran said running off towards the dining room. Wei nodding watching him runs off before doing as he was told. Since he had known Sakura, he had felt so many emotions he never knew he would be feeling in his life.  
  
He knew he shouldn't be getting so worried because she was somewhere in this house but he couldn't help himself. He burst through the kitchen door shocking everyone, seeing Sakura sitting at the table laughing with some maids and a butler he sigh. "Your highness" a man gasped walking over to Syaoran but the look he got made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"Don't get up Sakura" Ken said holding Sakura's arm this didn't go good with Syaoran. He was holding his wife and calling her by her first name, which was forbidden in the house, and they knew it.  
  
"Get back to work all of you" he spoke looking at everyone who was still staring at him like he was a ghost. He thinks in his whole life that this was the first time he had been in the kitchen.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed getting up. People looked at her then at Syaoran, Ken looked at her then Syaoran with a frightened face.  
  
"Madam, you gave me a scare" Syaoran spoke when she got up. "I told you to stay with my mother, it's not good to wonder off alone. The kitchen is the last place I would expect you to be in"  
  
"I'm sorry I was looking for Kero, I guess he came here because it has the only door" she said holding pup in her arms.  
  
"That's okay but the kitchen is off limits to you" Syaoran said looking at her. He knew now he would have to get her out of those dresses before the men for in the house started to ask her out thinking she's a maid. "Go the library my mother is inside there, I'll be right along"  
  
"Okay, um bye" she waved to Ken who was scared stiff. When she disappeared through the door Syaoran waited a few moments before speaking.  
  
"When Cerberus comes in here to get outside let him out, once he is finished show him back into the house. I don't my wife coming to the kitchen, and refrain from calling her by her first name" with that said he walked out of the room leaving the place in a dead silence. Slowly everyone turned to look Ken who promptly passed out. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Well what did you think? I thought Sakura was all cute in this chapter LOL I remembered the first time I flew, it was so cool!!!!!!!!!!! Review okay? Please!!!!!!!!! 


	13. LIfe in the City

Chap. 12: "Life in the City" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: I'm afraid to say that this story is boiling down; it's going to end soon. I want to thank everyone for reviewing; I really appreciate it a lot a lot. And I'm sorry if this is sad or anything, it's the first time I've considered writing anything that's sad.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura is going to have a little fun in this and I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura looked around the large office of the doctor Syaoran brought her to. She knew her father would have loved to see all the machines he had and all the tools. Looking at the old man, she saw that he was terribly stressed out working for royalties could do that to a person. "Are all those medications necessary, aren't the ones I was taking enough?" she asked looking at least five bottles.  
  
"I'm afraid not princess but the doctor the prescribed those was off to a good start knowing that you're from a small island" Mr. Avalon replied making Sakura smile.  
  
"I guess I should thank my self, my father's a doctor and taught me all I knew" she beamed making him nod. He handed Syaoran something and he signed before handing it back.  
  
"I'll have those tests back by a week" he said standing up after them as he put each bottle in the bag. Syaoran nodded taking Sakura's hand in his, Sakura looked back at the man and waved smiled. Avalon waved back; when his door closed he collapsed in his chair. He wondered how all the Li women were jolly at a young age but as they progressed they got sterner? He didn't even consider the men, they were cold from infants to old age but he dealt with them.  
  
"Where are we going now?" she asked taking one pill after another as the limo pulled out. She looked at the largest out of all of them and frowned before taking it as well.  
  
"You've got to meet Mei Lin and Tomoyo at the store to get you some clothing. I've got to meet my mother and government officials at a meeting. I'll meet you back at the house, Kero and Wei should be home already" he answered making Sakura nod putting the cap on the water. "We'll send the first package off to your family tomorrow"  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura said looking at him with sad eyes.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked getting up thinking something was wrong.  
  
"How am I going to buy clothing when I've got no money?" she asked softly making him laugh looking at her in wonder. "I'm not kidding," she pouted even though she loved hearing him laugh. She looked over his tanned features that at first ended at his waist and began right above his knees but she made him get a full body tan the day they were all at the beach.  
  
"Don't worry, here use this and if they ask for a signature sign Mrs. Li" Syaoran said taking out a credit card from his pocket. "I was going to give it to you when we reached but since as your scared I'll give it now" she took it and looked at it.  
  
"Thank you," she said not knowing what else to say. He kissed her knowing that she was one of a kind, Sakura giggled resting her head on his shoulder. "You'll be home before night right? Cause Eriol said that they won't ever see you when you got back"  
  
"I'll be home before night I promise, besides I'm sure people will start to come over to see me knowing I'm not dead. I wish I could tsill remain dead, I have no reason to see any of them" Syaoran answered making Sakura sit up studying him. She didn't understand why he hated his title so much.  
  
"Don't worry they'll leave you alone once they find out about me" Sakura stated making him look down at her and smile. "You watch, I think when they hear you married a girl from an island they'll rush over thinking I'm some kind of illiterate savage"  
  
"They'll be shocked to see that you're a beautiful educated woman, who tamed me according to Eriol and Jamie" Syaoran replied making Sakura giggled placing a kiss on his lips. Syaoran placed his hand on her cheek as the kissed deepened; he wished they were home in his room instead of a limo.  
  
When they pulled to a stop they reluctantly ended the kiss, a moment later the door open and the man held out his hand for her. "They'll be inside right?" she asked placing her hand on the man's.  
  
"Yeah, here take this too. Just press one and it'll call me right away" he said handing her a cell phone. Sakura nodded giving him one last kiss before getting out, he pulled the window down as the man followed her inside the other pulling off with him. He relaxed knowing that Mei Lin and Tomoyo would fix her up nice and get her some gowns she would need a lot of gowns. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura walked into the store and looked around holding the phone, the people looked at her like she was out of place. "Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed running up to her with a bag. She smiled knowing she would need a bag; she didn't like holding a credit card and a phone.  
  
"Hey" she smiled walking up to her, Mei Lin appeared from around the corner.  
  
"Well it's about time you showed up, don't worry about all the dresses in side here. Auntie said to get you at least four or five gowns and some other simple but elegant dresses. After we're finishes here, we'll go to the cool store and buy jeans and shirts like this" she stated spinning around. "He gave you a card?" she asked looking at it.  
  
"Yeah, could you keep it? I don't want to lose it" Sakura said handing it to her, Mei Lin smiles putting it in her purse.  
  
"I don't know what you did to my beast of a cousin but I'm liking it very much" Sakura laughed shaking her head as she followed Tomoyo and Mei Lin into a smaller room.  
  
"Mrs. Chan who's your guest?" a man asked walking up, Sakura looked at him wondering why he was dressed so funny.  
  
"Oh yes Pierre this is my cousin in law, fresh off the islands and we need to hook her up" Mei Lin answered pushing Sakura forward. "Ball gowns, regulars, accessories the works" she stated moving her hand about. "Oh and get me a leather Gucci hand bag"  
  
"Get with it ladies" Pierre ordered waving his hand as he circled Sakura. Tomoyo and Mei Lin laughed at her face sitting down; they were going to make her live up to her title. Sakura didn't want a lot but she didn't want the helpers to continue thinking she was a maid. He walked off and pulled the curtains closed and dimmed the lights when the women came back wheeling carts of clothing in front of them.  
  
"Pierre we need something for a coronation, something fit for a queen" Tomoyo stated out of the blue making the man gasp holding his hand for his mouth.  
  
"His majesty has been found?" Pierre gasp prettily making Sakura giggle. He surely acted weird for a man she thought it was cute.  
  
"Yeah, this is his wife so make the best of it ay and he'll probably let her come back here every time they have a gala of some sort" Mei Lin answered making him nod. She looked at Sakura and smiled reassuringly, she hoped they would have enough time to go the beauty salon. Sakura had beautiful incredibly long hair but it needed more life and a little more color.  
  
"Why are you getting magazines?" Sakura asked watching Tomoyo hand Mei Lin one.  
  
"Because we're going to be here a long time, just try to relax," Tomoyo answered making her groan. She would rather be in the field working then standing in a cold clothing store. "Pierre turn the air down, it's too cold for Sakura. We can't have her catching something"  
  
"Turn the air off" Pierre ordered loudly making Sakura cringe wishing she were somewhere else. She wasn't at all used to getting pampered, from since she was born she knew how to work. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He sighed seeing the tailor walk through the front door, he would get Wei for making him stand in one spot for so long. "Master Li, Xin Tao is here to see you. He's in the parlor" Wei said walking up with Kero whom shined and looks snow white.  
  
"Where's mother?" Syaoran asked petting Kero, who also had a tag. He smiled seeing what was written on it, he knew Sakura would think it really funny.  
  
"She's not back as yet, and I'll tell you when Sakura-san returns" Wei said making Syaoran nod walking with Kero behind him. Shaking his head headed towards the kitchen to make sure that all was in order. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran walked into the room only to see his cousin dressed in a fine tailored suit helping himself to his father's cigars. He figured that he would have dropped by soon knowing that he wasn't going to get the title any longer. "Oh Li, it's good to see you" he exclaimed making Syaoran raise a brow. "No really"  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran asked sitting down, Kero sat beside him looking at Xin Tao.  
  
"Can't I drop by to say hi? Does he bite?" he asked pointing at Kero who snarled making him back up.  
  
"No he doesn't, you've said hi you know the way out" Syaoran spoke making him laugh sitting across from him. Syaoran patted Kero on the head making him settle down. "So?"  
  
"So nothing, when's your coronation?" he asked making conversation as he lit the cigar. "And where's the wife of yours? I tried to get Kris to come over but she didn't feel up to it ya know" Syaoran listened to him wondering when Sakura was going to return. He was supposed to be the one out late but he should have known that Mei Lin and Tomoyo would have her out all day. He wanted her to get home so she could take her medication; he wasn't up to having her pass out again.  
  
"How is Kris by the way?" he asked trying to hurry his visit along. He looked outside and hoped she would get home before the sun went down.  
  
"A few weeks pregnant, other then that she's great though I think she's angry about not being queen" Xin Tao laughed. Syaoran nodded looking at him, he could see that he was nowhere near jolly. He knew how badly he wanted to be King, and in truth he was prepared to give it to him but Sakura came first. "I'll get her over tomorrow or something another. We'll be at your coronation" Kero's ear popped up hearing the door closed and he got up and ran.  
  
"Oh," Syaoran watched Kero go, knowing Sakura was home. And a minute later he heard giggling and knew it was she, no other sounded so great. "Sakura, I'm in here" he called hoping she would hear over the commotion.  
  
"Hoe, Wei-san" Sakura gasped trying to keep her self up right but Wei caught her before she tumbled over going through the door. "Can't I take them off?" she begged pleading. She hadn't a clue how to walk in heels and she was going to kill Tomoyo and Mei Lin for making her wear them. She was dressed in a pretty pale pink dress that ended above her knees and tied around her breast. She believed it showed too much flesh, and didn't like the way men were looking at her.  
  
"Don't worry I won't let you fall" Wei whispered walking beside her. Sakura giggled looking ahead when Syaoran and a man, who was good looking but seemed older then Syaoran stood up.  
  
Xin Tao looked at the beautiful young woman before him in shock. He had been expecting a sun tarnished, beast but he should have known, after all it was his cousin. He looked in her amazing emerald eyes, wondering if he had ever in his life seen such a deep gorgeous or vivid green. "Are you okay?" Syaoran asked taking her hands in his. Sakura nodded her head biting her bottom lip, he looked her over only knowing she was even more beautiful but he didn't want her to wear too much make up, after all she didn't need it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired Mei Lin and Tomoyo had me all over Hong Kong but I saw a lot it was beautiful" Sakura answered before turning to look at the guy and smile.  
  
"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely wife Xiao Lang?" Xin Tao asked using Syaoran's first name. Syaoran glared at him making no moved to introduce Sakura to him. "Come now" Sakura looked up at Syaoran wondering why he wasn't saying anything, seeing the look in her eyes she sighed.  
  
"Sakura I want you to meet my cousin Xin Tao, Xin Tao my wife Sakura" he finally said making Xin Tao bow taking Sakura's hand in his. He noticed the simple wedding ban wondering why she wasn't wearing the heirloom.  
  
"Princess" he said strengthening gallantly making Sakura smile. She looked at the guy who was going to be crowned King before Syaoran returned wondering how he could be so calm.  
  
"Li-san" Sakura replied making him laugh shaking his head.  
  
"No call me Xin Tao, we're family after all" he stated making her nod not knowing what else to do. He was after all being so nice, "I must be going now I just wanted to drop by and say hi. Take care cousin until your coronation, Sakura"  
  
"I'll do that" Syaoran replied watching him go with Wei following behind. When the door closed he looked her over again, taking in everything he was seeing.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't be home until late" she said before giving him a sweet kiss. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss; he hugged her tightly making Sakura giggle. "Syaoran?" she whispered like a little child.  
  
"Yeah Ying Fa?" he inhaled her intoxication scent but didn't like the fact that her hair was up.  
  
"Can I take my shoes off? I don't want to fall over, I think I'll have to learn how to walk in them," he laughed shaking his head as he stepped back. Sakura took them off and sighed wiggling her toes, she didn't know how anyone could wear shoes like that.  
  
"Now can I ask you something?" she nodded looking into his deep amber eyes. She missed him so much today that she thought she was going insane.  
  
"Can I pull your hair you?" she giggled nodding. Of all the things to ask he had to ask that one, Syaoran pulled out all the hair pins making what seemed like a water fall of honey tumble down.  
  
"Anything else?" she sighed as he ran his hand through her hair. If he loved it so she would make it grow and never cut it, too bad he couldn't allow his to grow.  
  
"Yeah, don't let that guy or woman put so much make up on you" Syaoran frowned making Sakura open her eyes and look at him questioningly. "You don't need it Ying Fa, I love your purity," he answered making her flush and him chuckle. "Are you blushing?" he teased making her turn red.  
  
"How can I not when you shower me with compliments, I love you Xiao Lang" she whispered hugging him round the torso. She inhaled his crisp scent closing her eyes; Syaoran hugged her resting his chin on top of her head rocking slowly.  
  
"Come I have something to show you" he whispered taking her hand. Sakura looked at him questionably then at her feet. "Don't worry about, you're home besides you can do whatever you like"  
  
"Except go into the kitchen" she replied picking up her shoes. Holding his hand she followed him out the door, they went straight then turned into a long hallway. She looked around wondering where they were going. "You aren't going to tell me where we're going, are you?"  
  
"Nope" he answered when two men opened a double door. Sakura looked at the garden before her thinking that it was what he wanted to show her.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful out here" she whispered knowing that one of these days she would have to look at all the flowers. She looked down at the dirt and bit her lip wanting to walk on it but not wanting to.  
  
Shaking his head, he bent and scooped her into his arms making sure her dress didn't hang down. "Syaoran" she gasped looking around in embarrassment. "I-you don't have to have carry me"  
  
"Is it a crime to carry my own wife?" he asked raising a brow at her. Sakura shook her head smiling, resting her head on his chest she looked up at the sky. "I have the envelope, I'll wait until you write a letter before I give it to Wei to send off" he said knowing she was thinking about her family.  
  
"Thank you, I miss them so badly," she whispers sadly. Syaoran nodded in understanding even though she was the only person he ever missed being with. Syaoran stopped and rested her down turning her around. He looked at the hammock that as obviously placed there today, and the flowers that surrounded the two trees.  
  
"I know how you loved your hammock," He said taking her over to it. "I know this house isn't anywhere near the ocean, so other then the fresh ocean breeze it should be relaxing out here"  
  
"Thank you" Sakura laughed jumping into his arms. "I love it, I think I'll spend all my time out here when I'm not with you," she proclaimed happily making him laugh hugging her back.  
  
"I'm glad you love it, how about we try it out ay?" she nodded and Syaoran walked around the other side. When they got on Sakura rested her head on his shoulder as he rocked it back and forth slowly with his foot. She looks at the suns rays that were stealing through the leaves and sighed when the soft wind blew.  
  
"When is your coronation?" she asked playing with the button of his shirt. She didn't know what the gown Pierre had for her to wear looked, but he assured her that it was fit for a queen, even though she really didn't care.  
  
"This Sunday, mother wants to give everyone who has to fly in enough time. I really don't see the need of having one but she's fixed on tradition" Sakura laughed listening to him.  
  
"Hah that gives me enough time to learn how to walk and dance in heels so I don't tumble over and embarrass you" she stated paying great interest to his buttons as she undid them slowly.  
  
"That gives me enough time to learn how to dance" he joked caressing her hair. She moved her hand into his shirt resting it over his heart. Sighing she closed her eyes, she loved being wrapped in his arms. Syaoran looked at her as she started to fall asleep, he smiled rested his head beside hers, looking up at the tree as he rocked the hammock back and forth slowly. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Yelen stood from her room window looking at her son and his young wife. She sighed turning away from it, looking at the picture of her husband she wondered what he would say if he were alive. "Hopefully I'll get grandchildren out of this," she muttered looking at Kero who had followed her all the way to her room. She had believed he was going to attack; after all she had Wei get his nails filed and give him a bath and shots. "Don't look at me like I'm supper, my workers make sure you have enough" she spoke sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
Kero got up and walked towards, jumping up on her leg he rested his head on her lap, surprising Yelen. "And don't think I'm a substitute either, your mistress will wake up soon enough" she spoke petting him. Smiling she rested back in the chair wondering why she was talking to a dog. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* Kris. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She looked at her so-called husband in anger; she hated her mother and father for pushing her to marry him. Now she was stuck with a man she didn't love and who wasn't going to be King. "Don't look at me that way" Xin Tao spoke seeing the look she gave him.  
  
"I'm not looking at you anyway" she snapped turning her head of blonde hair away from him. She looked out the window thinking about Xiao Lang and wondered how he was doing. She never would have guessed he would have married so quickly, after he was reluctant to marry her. "Tell me how did she look?" she whispered making Jin Tao frown.  
  
"I'm not telling you, if you want to know so badly go and see her" he snapped getting up from where he was sitting to get another glass of drink. She was married to him for god sake, why couldn't she at least show him some respect and not lust after his married cousin in front of him?  
  
"I don't want to see her, I don't want to look at the person he married" Kris yelled placing her hand around her belly. She felt tears in her eyes but she held them back, she was supposed to be married to Xiao Lang not Xin Tao. She was supposed to be Queen not the island whore and she was supposed to be carrying his child in her womb but she was not.  
  
"You'll have to look at her soon enough, divorce if you want then wait for him" Xin Tao spat making her look at him with a lost expression.  
  
"What do you mean?" she echoed blankly brushing her hair off her face.  
  
"I heard she was sick that's why he came back in the first place. She needs special help and where she lived didn't have the technology. My dear cousin married a woman, who's practically on the verge of dying" he laughed making her face brighten considerably thinking about it.  
  
"Isn't that something, maybe I should help her along" Kris smirked thinking of all the possibilities.  
  
"Even if my cousin fails and can't save her, what makes you think he'll marry you?" he asked scathingly look at her but Kris ignored him.  
  
"Xiao Lang and I have been friends from since we were babies, why wouldn't he?" he smiled looking at his beautiful yet shallow wife. She went to the best college and girl's prep school but that did nothing for her attitude.  
  
"First of all you're carrying my child, you're married to me" He smiled as he listed all of them. "He never loved you, he loves his wife it's clearly known and you can see it by the way he looks at her. And he would never marry you because you have married me, his cousin. Xiao Lang has very high values and a strong pride like all Li men" he savored the way her face fell with every word he said.  
  
"He can't love her that much, he hasn't know her long enough" Kris replied picking at the smallest fault she could find. He looked at her in disgust before turning away, looking out the window then at his wife, who was only satisfying him in bed. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura collapsed on the bed after looking in Syaoran's closet where the helpers placed her new clothing. She thought her new stuff evened it out so it wasn't so masculine. Mei Lin and Tomoyo had even been nice enough to bring her to a lingerie store, Victoria's Secret (That is the store!!!). She saw things she never imagined woman actually wore, that are what her mother kept from her. Even though she had her own nightgowns, she liked wearing his large pajama shirts. They smelt so much like him, and they were soft, a smile touched her lips as she closed her eyes. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* These days seemed to be going faster; right after dinner they sent off the package to her family. She hoped they would get it early tomorrow and write her back as soon as possible. She rolled unto her stomach and looked at the picture of them and smiled. The bed was so large that when she felt like a child, "A child" she murmured turning her head to look at Syaoran when he walked into the room.  
  
"Tired?" he asked looking at her thoughtfully. Sakura shook her head smiling mischievously, holding out her hand to him. Walking over to her he took her hand in his getting on the bed beside her. He noticed the room was dim since as they was only one lamp on and it was all the way in the corner of the room.  
  
"No I had a wonderful nap today" she answered running her hand across his chest. She looked at him teasingly making Syaoran smile shaking his head as he pulled her towards him, he lifted himself up a little so that she was under him.  
  
"How about I make you tired?" he murmured giving her a kiss. Sakura smiled wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
"I don't think I have to answer that" she spoke softly between kisses. She moved from his lips to his neck placing butterfly kisses along the way making Syaoran sigh moving her shirt up as his hand traveled across her smooth warm flesh.  
  
Sakura moaned when he captured her lips in tantalizing kiss, her hands traveled up his back feeling every single contour. She gasped in delight when his hand moved her breast, emerald bore into amber as the need to be one soared. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
Next morning. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He ran to his door when he heard banging on it wondering what was wrong. "It's me father, open up mail. We've got mail, the guy is coming" Kai yelled wondering why the door was locked in the first place. Fujitaka opened quickly laughing at her excitement. He looked down the road only to see a man walking towards them with Rika and the others following behind to get word.  
  
"Hold on, go and get the letters you and the others wrote to her. When I write mine we can give it to the guy to take with him" He spoke making her nod running into the house when Rosa appeared wiping her hands.  
  
"They wrote?" she asked excitedly her face lit with excitement. Fujitaka nodded walking out the door to meet the man.  
  
"I guess your Kinomoto Fujitaka?" the man smiled holding a box. Fujitaka nodded not able to hold back his nerves, he and everyone missed both Syaoran and Sakura dearly. "Here you go, I'll wait for the letters you have. I'll seal them in this and send it off" he said showing them the empty fed ex package.  
  
"Come on in all of you, the sun's the devil today" Rosa spoke walking into the house to get the man something to drink. They all walked in and sat around the living room, holding individual letters.  
  
"Let's see what Syaoran wrote" Fujitaka sighed opening the letter so he could reply. No one in the room expected him to read out since as the man was present and it was private matter. They watched him read the letter and his brows furrowed deep in thought, he sat down and started to write his response.  
  
The man looked around the house looking at all the pictures as he drank his lemonade and ate his cup cake. He wouldn't mind bringing them packages if he got food every time he did. "Everyone give the gentleman your letters," Rosa said making them nod putting them all in a pile. "She'll have so much to read that she'll be at the same spot for days" they laughed nodding agreement.  
  
"Next time, we'll sum it all up so she only has one long letter to write back" Naoko spoke making them all nod.  
  
"Thank you" the man said taking the last one from Fujitaka. They all watched as he sealed it standing up, "I guess I'll be seeing ya'll in a week" he bowed and headed for the door.  
  
"Thank you" Kai called waving before she closed the door. "Well father what did they write?" Fujitaka nodded taking up the letter Syaoran wrote.  
  
"Well Syaoran didn't wrote much" he said looking it over. "We've arrive and everything is well except for the fact that Sakura is homesick. I'll do my best to keep her occupied and I know my family will as well. At the doctors appointment we had tests done but won't know what the results are until a weeks time. Mr. Avalon, the family doctor, gave us medications that should prevent her fainting spells other then that we have to wait and pray.  
  
Sakura is out right now with Mei Lin and Tomoyo shopping, she should be home soon. And I'm just finishing from a very boring meeting; my mother has planned my coronation for this weekend. We have yet to be bombarded by visitors, I don't think Sakura likes the fact that everyone here refers to her as princess" at that everyone laughed shaking their heads. "But she'll get used to it over time, I don't want my mother having a heart attack hearing the helpers call her by her first name. Sincerely Li Xiao Lang" Fujitaka finished making them sigh. No bad news as yet.  
  
"What did Sakura write? I guess we'll be getting two separate letters every week" Touya said thinking of his sister. He hoped she was fitting in all right. Fujitaka nodded opening her letter; he smiled looking at her beautiful handwriting and pink ink.  
  
"Well let's see. Dear family and friends, my arrival in Hong Kong was great. I didn't like flying but Mei Lin and Tomoyo kept me occupied or I slept, Syaoran said I had jet lag. When we reached airport they had eight different limos waiting for them, and the house is gigantic why I think I'll need a map to find my way around it" the house filled with laughter listening to her. "Syaoran's room is large too but it's perfect for the both of us. By the way I was dressed people thought I was a helper, when I went to look for Kero, who ran to find a door outside, a helper practically yelled at me for having a dog in the house" they frowned hearing what she wrote. They didn't want her to be unhappy. "Syaoran doesn't know though I didn't tell him. I found Kero in the kitchen and met some of the helpers, bad idea. Syaoran searched the house looking for me, when he found me with the helpers he paled I could have sworn he saw a ghost or something. My first day in his, our home and I'm banned from the kitchen" they shook their heads knowing how she loved to cook. "He didn't know I heard but him used a cold voice when addressing them. He told them that I was his wife and they knew the rules about not calling me by my first name, ever"  
  
"I can imagine the look Syaoran gave all of them" Takashi muttered making everyone nod in agreement.  
  
"I know that Syaoran wrote to you papa about my appointment so I won't speak of it, though I was scared. Syaoran left me for the day with Mei Lin and Tomoyo; they had me all over Hong Kong buying me all sorts of beautiful clothing. When I got home I nearly killed my self-walking in the shoes they made me wear but Wei-san caught me. He's really nice and knows a lot about Syaoran's childhood, which from so far didn't seem happy at all. I also met his cousin Xin Tao who was supposed to be crowned King, he seemed nice but I knew Syaoran didn't like him. Oh! Syaoran is so sweet; he put up a hammock in the backyard that's more like the size of half of Galatea. It's a little out of place but I don't care, he said he knew I loved that one back home and I could spend my time outdoors.  
  
I love it over here but I miss you all terribly, when I'm not with Syaoran I daydream about home. This week everyone's getting ready for his coronation, but he's not at all into it. He only smiles when we're together and he's stony around his family I don't understand anything, yet. I'm going to learn how to walk and dance in my shoes so I don't tumble over in front of everyone, I couldn't live with that. I guess he told you I don't like to called princess but I don't want to be scolded. His mother Yelen hasn't spoken with me regularly I think she's still upset that he married me, I hope not. I'm afraid to meet all the people at his coronation, what if they don't like me? And think I'm not worthy to be Syaoran's wife?  
  
I love you all, and wish me luck. Rosa I think Syaoran misses you're cooking but he won't allow me into the kitchen. And I know he also misses working on the house. Please tell everyone I said hello and I love and miss them. How's baby Katie? Sincerely yours, Sakura" he finished looking at everyone as he closed the letter and placed it back in the envelope running his hand over the broken seal.  
  
"Well let's all wish her luck and hopefully she won't break her neck walking in those shoes like she said" Rosa spoke making them laugh. "They had better watch what they say to my baby. She deserves to be Syaoran's wife and live a long happy life, I know I want babies from them"  
  
"I second that, that kid loves her. They had better watch what they do to my sister" Touya stated firmly frowning. "But I know Syaoran will take care of her, he always does"  
  
"I third that, now all we can do is wait for more letters and pray that everything goes right" Fujitaka sighed sitting down in one of the chairs. Kai walked over to her father and sat on his lap.  
  
"Don't worry papa, they'll be okay" she whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek. She knew they would be all right because they were together. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She turned the page of the book glancing momentarily at Yelen who was sitting across from her also readying. Syaoran had gone out again, so she was left with Yelen. She petted Kero on the head looking at the page, she needed something to do and fast before she fell asleep. A smile touched her lips remembering that Syaoran said she could learn to drive. "Um could you please excuse me?" she spoke softly looking at Yelen who nodded.  
  
"Don't wonder off Sakura, remember you need to stay in eye shot of someone" Yelen said remembering what her son told her about making sure she was in eye shot of anyone.  
  
"I will" Sakura hurried out of the room in a khaki knickers, a white tank top and slippers. She walked around looking for Wei with Kero on her trail; she turned the corner and nearly screamed bumping into him.  
  
"Sakura, are you all right?" he asked worried seeing her shock face. Sakura nodded trying to get her heart under control.  
  
"Yes, Wei are you busy right now or for the next two hours?" she asked smiling sweetly at him clasping her hands before her. Wei looked at her smile and knew whatever she was thinking he wouldn't agree with it.  
  
"Hai but why?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Well I was thinking that maybe you could take me riding, with me behind the wheel" he gasped looking at her in shock. "Please don't say no, I need something to do I'm bored and I've already read about four books"  
  
"I can't not without Master Li's approval first. I'm sorry" Wei replied making Sakura frown nodding.  
  
"Okay thank you" Sakura smiled brightly turning away. "Come on Kero" she called running off. Wei looked at her oddly wondering what she was up to; shaking his head he went to prepare for whatever she was going to pull. *  
  
*  
  
Sakura ran up the stairs, heading towards Syaoran's room. She skidded around the corner almost loosing her balance but laughed. "Come on Kero, run" she spoke, coming to the run she opened the door and walked into the closet looking for his hover board. "Hah" she exclaimed finding it. Picking it up she grabbed one of his visors and cell phone that was on her nightstand. "Now be very quiet," she whispered walking out of the room with Kero. *  
  
* She walked slowly down the hall then turned remembering where she found a staircase leading outside. Going down she held unto the railing, she opened the door and snuck out with Kero. "We won't be gone long," she whispered wanting to look around at where the house was. She couldn't stay cooped up in the house all day, it was too much to bear. She didn't know how Yelen could do it day after day but she couldn't.  
  
She got up on the board and took off with Kero running behind her. She moved along the plants pulling her visor down. She stopped coming to the gate looking up at how high it was, she frowned when Kero just slipped through. "No fair, cheater" she laughed putting the board through. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "What the devil is she doing?" a man asked sitting beside Wei in a black SUV. They both gasped seeing Sakura climb over the gate expertly. "I never knew she could do that"  
  
"Nor did I, we'll follow her from behind" Wei whispered seeing Sakura disappear around the corner.  
  
"Men the princess has left the premises" the other said over a mic pulling off when the gates started to open. "Let's hope we don't lose her" he said shaking his head. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura laughed looking up as she rounded the corner with Kero, who was keeping up. She ignored the looks she got pulling her visor down, this was fun it was better then staying in the palace. "Hmmm, wonderful" she sighed moving between the people. She hadn't a clue she was being watched not only by Wei but also another source whose camera was clicking like crazy. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
Author's note: Wasn't that the cutest? Lol I thought it was, such an act for a princess soon to be Queen LOL Hahaha I couldn't help my self. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to tell me what you think okay? 


	14. Falling Out

Chap. 13: "Fall Out"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's note: Hey this is Sakura's first scolding in the city LOL I feel bad for her, anyways I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I really appreciate it a lot a lot a lot. Hahaha I love you guys. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura winced looking down at her hands; Kero covered his face with his paws. She was standing at the front door with guards and other maids wondering about and she was right in the middle of being scolded by Syaoran for her little joy ride. She didn't mean to cause any problems and how was she supposed to know there would be people following her about? "You don't leave this property without proper security, do you understand?" Syaoran asked looking at her sternly. Sakura's hands clenched into fists trying to contain her anger but the way he was peaking to her as if were his worker hurt.  
  
"I understand perfectly, but you have no right be addressing me in front of you staff like I'm a child" she finally spoke up making everyone come a halt. Sakura's tiny, soft and un-cold voice echoed in the room. "I'm a grown woman, I am your wife and I deserve to spoken to accordingly" Syaoran was shocked to see her demanding anything of him. She hadn't yelled at him out of anger from since Galatea when they had first met.  
  
"Sakura?" he said but she cut him off.  
  
"No, you can't take me from Galatea and expect me to stay in this house all day when I was free to go where ever back home, sick or not. I'm not a fragile doll, I need something to do for god sake I'm not even allowed to cook" Sakura shouted before storming off up the stairs. She wanted to go home, she didn't like it here any more, she didn't have any freedom at all.  
  
"Well didn't she tell you" Yelen said on the side looking at her son's hard face. She had to hold back the smile that was threatening to spill at the moment.  
  
"She did in fact since we've been here I haven't spent any time with her. How can I when I have to work every single day?" he asked looking at his mother.  
  
"Aren't you home now?" Yelen replied sarcastically making Syaoran glare at her but she was used to her husband's. "Syaoran, you can't take her from Galatea you know the kind of life they had there. She had something to do every single day, here she has absolutely nothing"  
  
"She's already said that there's no need for you to repeat it" Syaoran stated heading for the stairs. "Stay with mother Kero" he ordered before Kero even budged. He walked down the hall taking deep breaths, he knew he was wrong for yelling but he didn't like her going off by her self. And jumping the gates of all things, he was sure it was be all over magazines by tomorrow.  
  
When he walked into his room he saw Sakura holding her small bag and dressed in her old clothing. Closing the door he stood in front of her wondering where she thought she was going and dressed like that. "Going somewhere?" he asked pushing his hands into his pockets.  
  
Sakura looked him directly in the eyes holding her head high defiantly. "Yes I'm going home," she answered firmly. She had to fight to keep her body rigid, and held tears back.  
  
"You're going home? How do you expect to get home Sakura? We're all the way in Hong Kong" Syaoran said wanting to here what she was going to say to that.  
  
"I'll sell my mother's rings and I'll cut my hair. The girl at the solon said I could get money for it" Sakura stated making him look at her in wonder.  
  
"You're not going to sell your mother's rings or cut your hair" he spoke frowning at her. Almost a week of marriage and they were already having fights, he hoped this wasn't a bad sign.  
  
"It's my ring and my hair," she said glaring at him but Syaoran only smiled shaking his head. He couldn't believe he was standing here having this conversation with her; he had to try his hardest not to laugh because he knew she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"And you're my wife and I say you aren't leaving this house or putting scissors near you hair" Sakura smirked looking at him in wonder.  
  
"Oh so now I'm your wife? Well let me tell you something Li Xiao Lang, prince or no prince if I'm your wife I demand to be treated like it" she demanded stomping her foot. To her utter amazement he started to laugh, he was laughing at her, oh the nerve of him. "Laugh if you want, I'm leaving" she started the door but Syaoran blocked her path. She moved but he moved with her, growling she moved in the other direction but he followed her. "This isn't funny get out of the way" she yelled trying to push him out of the way but he was like a boulder unyielding.  
  
"Sakura calm down" he commanded holding her by the shoulders.  
  
"I can't, I miss my family so badly and I miss Galatea. I miss Rosa, Kai and everyone. I miss the fields, the hot scorching sun the ocean. I miss everything. I want to go home" she burst into tears and instead of pushing away from him she hugged him tightly. "I can't live here, I miss everyone too much" she wailed like a baby.  
  
Syaoran picked her up walking over to the bed sitting down; he listened to her sobs shaking her softly. He hadn't thought she missed her home so much, what was he going to do if she couldn't live here with him? He couldn't return to Galatea, he had to stay here. "Please stop crying," he whispered softly.  
  
Sakura hugged him trying to get herself under control, she didn't know what had triggered such an outburst but it felt good to get it all out. She felt her tears drip off her cheeks but didn't wipe them away. "I'm sorry but I can't adjust to living here, I can't" she whispered achingly.  
  
Syaoran swallowed the lump in his throat, he couldn't have her here if she was unhappy. He wanted to kick himself for having to say this but he knew he had to do it for her. "I understand" he finally said catching Sakura off guard. She hadn't expected him to say that.  
  
"So you'll come with me?" she asked hopefully looking at him but the look in his eyes said otherwise.  
  
"You know I can't do that Sakura, I have to stay here. I can't just appear and disappear besides they knew where Galatea is" he joked mirthlessly shaking his head. "Just wait until after you're better then if you find that you can't live here with me I'll send you home" Sakura nodded slowly feeling even worst then before.  
  
"What about us?" she whispered not knowing if she wanted to hear what he had to say. She braced her self-wondering what he was going to say.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think I could live with such a marriage, I mean now I could but what would happen when and if we have children?" Syaoran answered swallowing. He knew there was no chance of her getting pregnant now because they took precautions until they were sure everything was fine.  
  
"I understand" Sakura whispered wondering if she was permanently dissecting their connection. "I'll try, I promise" he nodded burying his head in her hair. He didn't know what he would do if she really left him. His heart told him to follow her but his brain knew he had other priorities here as well.  
  
"How you feeling?" he asked wiping the tears off her face. Sakura smiled shaking her head that she was okay.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just glad that I got that out of my system" she confessed looking in his eyes only to see great pain. She didn't want to hurt him but she felt like she had to be honest.  
  
"Good let's go give you that driving lesson you wanted. We can drop by Tomoyo and Eriol, they don't live too far from here" he stated making her smiled sitting up.  
  
"Really?" she asked excitedly making him smile nodding. He was going to do everything in his power to make her want to stay.  
  
"Yeah I promised I would teach you how to right?" he grinned resting her on her feet. Sakura wrapped her arms around neck and kissed him soundly, she hadn't kissed him all day. "I don't think I kiss you enough"  
  
"I know so from now and you'll have to kiss me every ten minutes" Sakura ordered making him nod kissing her again. "Starting now" she giggled when he walked off with her still hugging him.  
  
"No wait" he kissed her again.  
  
"Now?" she laughed but Syaoran shook his head kissing her again. Sakura giggled in the kiss, loving the feeling of his lips. "How about now?" Syaoran shook his head walking out his room closing the door still holding Sakura to him. "I'll let you decide" he chuckled giving her another kiss.  
  
However when they reached the stairs they had to stop their little kissing game. They walked down the stairs holding hands, "Wei take Sakura to the garage and let her pick a car then pull it round front" Syaoran said making Wei smile at Sakura.  
  
"All right, come Sakura" he said holding out his hand for her.  
  
"Go, I've got to make a phone call, I'll meet you out front" Syaoran said giving her a kiss on the lips. Sakura smiled walking off with Wei, Kero stood in front of Syaoran wagging his tail. "Come on mutt" he sighed walking off to find his mother. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura followed Wei all the way around to the large garage. It looked like a mansion to her and too nice to have cars, she walked through the door when Wei opened it. "Well pick the car you want to drive, I suggest something small so you can handle it better but then something big" he said thinking that they wouldn't get hurt if they were hit. But figured that the guards would be in front and behind them so a small car wouldn't matter.  
  
Sakura looked over all the cars before her trying to decide, "Um how about that one?" she asked putting a BMW Benz. Wei nodded looking for the keys on the rack; he moved his hand until he came to it.  
  
"Hah," he said pressing the alarm making it beep. He took it off walking over to the car when the garage front went up. He opened the door for Sakura making her get in the passenger side before he got in and started it up. She made sure to watch his movements so she wouldn't have any problem. He pulled out driving to the front slowly pulling to a stop. "Okay Princess Cherry, this is the break in the middle" Sakura leaned over to see, "This here is the gas, you don't have to press on it hard for the car to go. Here in Hong Kong, you can't go over 30," He showed her making Sakura nod. "And since as this is a automatic, you only need to put it in drive or reverse" he showed her how to do it. Sakura went over everything he showed her not wanting to crash.  
  
"I think I've got it" she said when he got out. She smiled at Syaoran when he walked out the door with Kero behind, "Come Kero," she said showing him to get in. And like the brilliant dog he was he got in and went to the back chilling on the back seat.  
  
"She knows the pedals, the shifts and not to go over the speed limit" Wei said walking over to Syaoran who nodded.  
  
"Thank you Wei, my mother would like to see you" Syaoran said making him nod winking at Sakura before he walked into the house. He looked at the SUV that pulled in front of the car and the one behind it sighing. "Ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be" Sakura answered walking to the driver's side. Syaoran looked at the sky saying a mental prayer, he remembered when he had to teach Mei Lin and Tomoyo how to drive. He, Eriol and Jamie almost didn't survive it.  
  
He got in like Sakura and closed the door buckling up; Sakura followed him taking a deep breath. "Okay, is the car in park?" he asked making her look down and nod smiling. "Good, now adjust the rear view mirrors and the one outside so you can see the behind you perfectly and the ground and your side the other" Sakura nodded doing as she was told.  
  
"Ay Syaoran how do I get this to move?" she asked making him smile showing her on his side. Sakura nodded pressing the bottom then did his side making sure she could see. "Okay now what?"  
  
"Turn the car on" she did so waiting for his next instruction getting excited by the minute. "Listen you don't have to turn the wheel too much for the car to follow you okay," she moved the wheel trying to get the feel of it. "Put your foot on the break" Sakura pressed down the making the car rev.  
  
"Oops" she giggled nervously moving to the right one.  
  
"Don't worry, now pressing down move the car into drive and slowly release the break. You don't have to press on the gas yet because the car will move" Sakura listened and carefully did as she was told. She smiled seeing the car go slowly. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Yelen looked out the window watching Sakura drive towards the gate going slowly. When they disappeared around the corner she turned to look at Wei. Syaoran told her what his problem was and that he needed her help in the matter. She was going to do everything in her power to help her only son she loved him dearly and she wanted to make up for what she and her husband did many years back. "He's already contacted the man so you should be alright. We're spending you because we trust you Wei-san you are like family to us"  
  
"I will not fail Yelen, we've been friends from since we were children. I'll be back by dinner tomorrow night" Wei replied making her smile at him. "I'll pack and head out right now"  
  
"Thank you, dearly my friend"  
  
"I'll do anything to make Sakura stay" he said bowing before he walked out of the room. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She giggled pressing on the brakes a little fast, "oops" Syaoran looked back at Kero who had his head hidden beneath his paws and laughed.  
  
"Don't worry but I think you're making Kero sick" he stated as they went down the street. "Follow the car in front but don't go up under his butt"  
  
"Okay, tell me what do I have to do to get my license?" Sakura asked remembering to put on her signal. She figured that everyone new who they were because of the flags on the SUV's.  
  
"I'll get you the book to study and I'll teach you how to park and reverse" Syaoran answered resting back. She wasn't as bad as Mei Lin and Tomoyo but she had a speeding problem and needed not to hit the break so. Sakura watched as the guy in the front pulled through opened the house. She looked at the house before her and thought it was beautiful, way smaller then the grand palace but large. "Like it?"  
  
"Yeah its beautiful" she answered making sure to follow, she pulled to a slow stop. Then put the car in park before taking her feet off the break and finally turned the car off. Syaoran leaned her and kissed her making Sakura sigh. *  
  
* Tomoyo and Eriol walked out the door having seen the car pull up; they couldn't believe Sakura had driven. "Look at them" Tomoyo giggled holding her baby boy close to her.  
  
"Yeah" Eriol said shaking his head when they finally got out. "Nice driving Sakura, at least you didn't crash like Tomoyo"  
  
"Hey I resent that," Tomoyo exclaimed through laughter. "I think I wrecked all three of Eriol's cars," she admitted making Sakura laugh closing the door. Syaoran let Kero out closing his door walking toward them.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, he's a darling what's his name?" Sakura beamed running up to the baby boy who was looking at her with a lost expression. She brushed his blue hair off his face caressing his cheek.  
  
"He's Tomo, don't put your hand near his mouth he'll bite" Eriol warned as they walked into the house. "Wasn't expecting a visit today" he said looking at Syaoran who looked distracted by something or another. "Stress getting to you?"  
  
"Not really, working is something I can handle" Syaoran answered making him get the idea that this was on a more personal note.  
  
"Girls, we'll be right back," Eriol said making Sakura and Tomoyo nod. Syaoran followed him to his house knowing that Eriol would be able to help him in some way.  
  
"If I knew you were going to come over I would have called Mei Lin, so she and Rae could have come over" Tomoyo stated putting Tomo on his blanket on the floor.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow we can all get together, I need something to do" Sakura sighed sinking in the chair. "What is it that you do around here for fun?"  
  
"What do you like to do for fun oh and no we can't put you to work in a field or anything like that" Tomoyo warned playfully making Sakura smile. "Well?"  
  
"I don't know, I love hover boarding but I got yelled at today for leaving the property and jumping the gates in the process" Sakura answered making Tomoyo hold back a horrified giggle.  
  
"You did?" she squeaked, Sakura nodded slowly making her laugh shaking her head. "I can imagine that Syaoran blew it" Sakura nodded again and she laughed more.  
  
"He said it's going to be all over the newspapers tomorrow morning. I didn't mean for it to happen honestly. I'm not used to having people follow me around ya know?" Sakura spoke running her hand through her hair, she didn't want to make a fool of her self.  
  
"I understand, well we can always go to the movies or rent movies. I know you like cooking so why don't you and Syaoran stay here for dinner? You are allowed in my kitchen" Tomoyo suggested making Sakura brighten. "That's if he can stay that is"  
  
"Oh really?" Sakura beamed making her nod. "Come on let's go then" Tomoyo nodded picking Tomo up.  
  
"I'm sure if we'll have everything you need, actually I'm not sure at all what we have in the kitchen," she admitted jokingly. Sakura laughed nodding, "But you're welcome to use whatever you need"  
  
"I'll make something wonderful, something that Rosa would make" Sakura whispered when they walked through the kitchen. She looked at the cook and two other maids who came to a stop and bowed respectively.  
  
"Duchess, how can we help?" a woman who Sakura figured was the head cook, asked softly. Sakura had found out that Tomoyo and Mei Lin were duchess, and Eriol and Jamie were dukes.  
  
"Well you don't have to cook dinner tonight, Sakura is going to cook so you can just help her with anything she needs" Tomoyo answered walking over to one of the chairs. "I haven't a clue where anything is"  
  
"Oh no problem, I'll be needing floor and vegetables. What kind of meet do you have?" Sakura asked going to wash her hands. The woman looked at her before going to find what Sakura asked for. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Eriol. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "So she can't adjust to life here?" he asked looking at Syaoran who nodded taking the glass of Brandy he offered. He didn't know what to tell Syaoran, he thought Sakura would have loved it over here.  
  
"Yeah, I guess not ever being away from your family and a place can do that to you" Syaoran answered looking at the liquid in this glass. Who would have thought he would be having problems with women, he had always had them falling at his feet.  
  
"Well maybe if you started to take her out and make her meet people or other females. She would start having something to do, you know how females always like doing something new or shopping everyday" Eriol suggested making Syaoran smile resting back in the chair.  
  
"The part about taking her out isn't such a bad idea but Sakura doesn't like to shop. She likes looking around but I don't think she wants to go anywhere near a shopping center after her encounter with Mei Lin and Tomoyo" Eriol nodded laughing he figured that Syaoran was right about that.  
  
"Have you seen Kris or Xin Tao?"  
  
"I saw Xin Tao yesterday, he dropped by to see how I was doing and meet Sakura. I haven't seen Kris yet, usually when I come home she' the first person who's there waiting for me" Syaoran mused thinking about his long time friend and fiancée. He guess she wanted to be Queen so bad that she married her self to the next King since as he was dead.  
  
"Are you going to the Honda's little get together tomorrow night?" Syaoran remembered getting an invitation but he wasn't sure he wanted to go.  
  
"I wasn't thinking about it but since as you suggested bringing Sakura out. I guess it would be the best place to take her" he spoke remembering his parent's really good friends. "I'm not sure mother is going, she's really caught up in my coronation"  
  
"Whose mother wouldn't be? The last one was four decades ago, your father was the youngest King a long time" Eriol looked at Syaoran's face was a few days ago not looking so hard or stressed. He knew that Syaoran had a lot to worry about in the government then Sakura's sickness and now there was a chance that he might loose her after she's better. They both stopped talking when the scent of something started to drift towards them, Eriol got up wondering what it was. He had never smelt food that his cook made this far in the house before. He glanced at the clock and hadn't noticed that they had been talking for so long.  
  
"I wonder" Syaoran murmured getting up from where he was sitting. Together they walked out of the room only to see maids fanning the scent towards them, they walked toward the dinning room and pushed the door back. Their eyes lit up seeing all the food on the table, "Ya'll have dinner this early?" he asked looking at all the food when he caught eye of what Rosa used to make him.  
  
"We don't" Eriol answered when Sakura came through the door carrying a bowl, a moment later Tomoyo walked out with a pitcher of lemonade.  
  
"I guess they smelt it" Tomoyo laughed making Sakura nod in agreement looking at Syaoran momentarily. "You guys had better close your mouths and stop drooling" Eriol and Syaoran both wiped their mouths making them laugh absently.  
  
"Sit and eat" Sakura said wiping her hands on the apron. "We made it for you" she continued wondering if the rule of her not being in the kitchen also went for Tomoyo's house as well.  
  
"We?" Eriol echoed as he sat along with Syaoran who still hadn't said a thing.  
  
"Yeah Tomoyo and I" Sakura answered before disappearing in the kitchen. She missed the shocked look on Eriol's face and the pleased one on Tomoyo's. Sakura looked at the cooks and other kitchen workers who sat at the table looking at the food. "I hope you enjoy," she said taking off her apron.  
  
"We will princess, thank you" the head chief bowed along with the others making Sakura smile before disappearing out the door. "A princess that can cook, that's the first" she mused taking food.  
  
"I know" they all mused shaking their heads. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** Next day. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "And one and two, and one and two" Mei Lin repeated over and over as she and Sakura waltz. Tomoyo sat on the side watching her son and Rae play while Mei Lin taught Sakura who to waltz and other slow dances. "Good"  
  
"Don't look down Sakura" Tomoyo said seeing her sneak a peak. She smiled looking at Sakura's guilty expression.  
  
"Sorry I can't help it, the only thing I know how to do is the tango. Luckily I haven't stepped on your toe yet" Mei Lin smiled nodded as they circled the room. She was a bit taller then Sakura, so she was able to see Sakura how to dance while she was in heels.  
  
"You're doing great Sakura" Tomoyo cheered making her smiled feeling a little better but she didn't know how things were going to turn out. This was would to be the first time she would be meeting people and she was scared out of her wits. And besides feeling scared, she was also feeling a bit tired and sleepy.  
  
They were so into what they were doing that they didn't see the figure standing at the door smiling as his loving eyes followed her form. When the song ended, he started to clap making Sakura jump and look at the door. "Xiao Lang?" she gasped a blush tinting her cheeks as she looked at her husband.  
  
"You were amazing, I'm surprised that me dear cousin knows how to teach" he teased making Mei Lin mock glare at him before she smiled.  
  
"Whatever your highness" she replied when walked into the room pushing his hands into his pockets. The music switched and pop beat started to play making Sakura look at it.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked liking the music but was still looking at her husband. She smiled giving him a soft kiss on the lips, giggling when he brushed her hair off her face.  
  
"That's Cherry, she's the most popular singer in all Asia, and her daughter Lily is just as good" Tomoyo answered making Sakura nod gazing at her husband lovingly. Tomoyo smiled shaking her head at them, "I would take you to one of her concerts but she's on her U.S tour along with her daughter"  
  
"Maybe some time in the future?" Sakura asked turning to look at them. "Where are you guys going?" she asked seeing them start to pack up.  
  
"We're going home to start getting ready for this little party. Take my word for it, get some sleep" Mei Lin warned making her nod unsurely, she smiled looking at Sakura hoping that she wouldn't be eaten alive tonight.  
  
"Okay, thank you so much" Sakura smiled giving Mei Lin a hug then Tomoyo and playing with the babies.  
  
"No prob, see ya tonight" Tomoyo said winking at her before she and Mei Lin disappeared. Sakura folded her arms around her back looking cutely at Syaoran who smiled looking her over.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked making her look thoughtful as she contemplated her answer.  
  
"Well I don't know, ya see I haven't seen my husband all day, and it's currently five to six" she whispered as if it were a secret.  
"He's here now, and is going to be here for the rest of the day," he answered pulling her into his arms. Sakura laughed wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest listening to his heart. She didn't want to tell him that she had been feeling a lot weaker as of late it was probably nothing.  
  
"He is, and what are we going to do before we leave?" she murmured as he ran his hand through her long soft tresses. Before he could answer there was knock on the door making them turn to look at a man.  
  
"I'm sorry your highness for interrupting but you've got a very important phone call from the office" he stated making Syaoran growl. Sakura looked at him wondering why he was getting so angry.  
  
"Tell them I'm with my wife and I'll speak with them later" he told the man very coldly making him gulp.  
  
"B-but sir, they said it was important. And they need you to sign off on this topic now so that it can be placed aside" Sakura could feel his hold on her tighten and knew that he was getting angrier.  
  
"Thank you" she said quickly not wanting her husband to blow on the poor man. She looked at him, "You may go" the man bowed quickly closing the door to the room leaving them in silence. "Xiao Lang, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong" he answered making her feel like he was avoiding the subject. She frowned looking at him; she reached up and touched his cheek making him look at her. She gazed into his eyes worriedly, she wanted to know why he was so cold towards him own people.  
  
"Tell me" she whispered locking eyes with him, Syaoran sighed reaching up caressing her cheek. He smiled sadly knowing that she was the only reason why he was here in the first place, his love for her was the only thing keeping him here.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, this place just reminds me a lot of my childhood and what was life wasn't" he answered simply but Sakura could hear the pain in his voice. "I hate this place, it's cold and lifeless. You're the only thing that brings life to it you know"  
  
"Why do you hate it here so much?" she asked softly making her look at the wall briefly before looking back at her.  
  
"Because most of my family are hypocrites, they are greedy and cold. Only those that you've met are warm-blooded and have morals. A lot of them don't want me here"  
  
"But why?" she gasped wondering why his own family wouldn't want him back. She thought they would have missed him, she knew that if anyone in her family went missing they wouldn't rest until they found the person again.  
  
"Because I've hated my title from a very young age, I don't want to be a prince or King. I want a regular life, they are upset because I was alive and didn't call in. They don't think I'm worthy to be head of the family," he answered grimly making her frown. He didn't want to tell her that they were also upset because he had married a no body. He loved her and he wasn't going to make his family rule or tell him whom to love.  
  
"They are wrong, you are strong and knowledgeable" his wife praised making him smile looking down at her. "And you are going to make an amazing ruler, you already are" she was cut off when Syaoran pressed his lips against hers shutting her up.  
  
"I love you," he whispered between kisses making her smile tightening her hold around his neck. When the broke the kiss he sighed knowing he would have to take the call that was in his office. "Come on, I have to see what they want" he sighed making her nod.  
  
"Yeah, the faster that's over the faster we'll have time to your selves" she whispered evilly making him grab her around the waist. She giggled feeling him kiss her on the neck before they stopped and walked out the door. When they walked into the office, she sat down while he picked up the phone.  
  
"What is it?" he asked looking at her, he winked making her smile. Suddenly he frowned making Sakura's smile falter as well. "No I can't" his voice getting colder. Sakura looked at her husband's face with a worried expression. "I said no dammit and don't bring up this issue again. Tell them that if they don't like it that's there business" with that said he hung up, well more like slammed the phone down making Sakura cringe. He looked at her sadly before turning away walking over to the window.  
  
He rested his hand on the frame looking out, he couldn't believe they had had enough nerves to tell him not to bring Sakura out in public. Who the hell did they think they were? He was going to bring her out and she was going to make him proud. He was going to show all of them how much he loved her and why he loved her.  
  
She heard her get up and felt when she wrapped her around his torso. "What's the matter?" she whispered resting her cheek against his back.  
  
"Nothing don't worry about it, it wasn't important" he replied trying to get his voice back to normal. He turned and hugged her to him, surprising Sakura she knew now that something was wrong but what? "Promise me that you'll hold your head high and never falter," he whispered and she knew then that it had to do with her.  
  
"I promise, we don't have to go" she spoke not wanting him to go against her family because of her. Syaoran looked at her with warm eyes smiling fondly.  
  
"No we're going, I don't feel like hiding my amazingly beautiful wife. It's time for the world to see you, I want them to know and see why I love you," he stated holding her face in his hands. Sakura didn't want to let him down and she was going to do everything in her power not to let him down.  
  
"I won't let you down" she tiptoed and pressed her lips to his wrapping her arms around his neck. She was going to make him proud and have no regrets; she was going to make him happy before she had to leave.  
  
"I know you won't," he said between kisses. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The doctor. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He looked up when a file was placed on his desk, smiling at the lady he looked at it only to see that it belong to the princess. Sighing he started to open the envelope, taking out the papers he started to look at them and gasp. "Oh my god" he whispered in disbelief. Closing his eyes he swallowed the lump in his throat. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later.the party. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran and Sakura stopped at the entrance; she was clad in a shimmering light pink gown that clung to every curve. Her flowing hair was up in an elegant bun with ringlets falling down. She looked at the large ballroom and thought it was beautiful, she looked at Syaoran her eyes twinkling. "It's beautiful," she breathed making him laugh softly.  
  
"Isn't it?" he replied but he wasn't meaning the room, he was meaning her. "I believed that you make everything in this room seem dull" she blushed prettily holding unto his arm with her hand what was encased in a long white glove. He winked her making Sakura smile cutely, "Come on lets enter"  
  
Taking a deep breath they walked down the grand staircase making people turn to look at them. They knew it would happen because they hadn't seen him in so long and he was after all the soon to be crowned King. Sakura looked forward holding her head high let he had told her, and she smiled seeing Tomoyo and Mei Lin. She felt better knowing that they were here. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Kris stood at the side; taking a sip of her champagne she watched them enter the room with hatred. She should have been the one beside him not that nobody, she almost growled but kept in. "Well I've been wanting to meet her for the longest time. I want to see what she has that made the prince fall for her even though she's a as good as dead" a woman spoke perfectly making the others nod.  
  
"I don't see what's so special about her" another commented making Kris smile.  
  
"Well why don't we bring her over here or introduce our selves?" she offered making them nod in total agreement. It was true anywhere a person went, the women were always more vicious than the men. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you princess" a man smiled and bowed kissing Sakura's hand making her flush. "Such a beauty" she giggled at the compliments he was giving her.  
  
"Ying Fa, this is Honda Paul a family friend" Syaoran introduce making her nod bowing her head in respect making Paul laugh.  
  
"Madam I should be doing that to you" he spoke making her smile brighten.  
  
"I cannot help it, my father taught me to always have manners to anyone older than I even by a day or month" she replied softly making him nod.  
  
"Smart father"  
  
"He is," she said proudly. So far so good but she had only met one person, and it was Paul.  
  
"Let me find my wife, she would love to meet you" Paul said making them nod watching him walk off. Sakura sighed and looked at Syaoran who smiled leading her towards the dance floor that parted for them. *  
  
*  
  
* "Pray that I don't fall flat on my face" she whispered mischievously making him smile shaking his head at her as they got into position when the music started to play.  
  
"I think you should pray that I don't step on your toe" was his response and she giggled looking at him skeptically knowing he wouldn't make a blunder of him self like she. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Mei Lin and Tomoyo watched them from the sides. "So far so good" Tomoyo whispered but Mei Lin wasn't sure it was going to last.  
  
"Kris is here and she didn't look at please at seeing Sakura with Syaoran. I'm going to have to keep an eye on her" she spoke in a firm tone making Tomoyo nod. "She has yet to meet what real nobles are like, just wait till Syaoran leaves her alone with one of them. Mei Lin had no idea how true her words were or how much of what Sakura experienced tonight would affect her health. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* People watched the young King laugh dancing with his wife; the one who they knew wasn't part of them. Some were waiting patiently to prey on her while others waiting in anticipation to meet her. When the song ended people who wanted to have a closer look at Sakura surrounded Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura was overwhelmed and felt like she needed fresh air, there was too much people surrounding her. When Syaoran was with some men talking she saw her perfect chance. "Xiao Lang, I'm going to get some fresh air" she whispered to him. He looked at her not sure if he wanted her to go off by her self.  
  
"Don't wonder off" he replied protectively making her smile nodded before she walked off. The men looked at Syaoran seeing just how much he had indeed change. *  
  
*  
  
* Sakura made her way through the crowd but before she reached the doors she almost bumped into a blonde hair woman. When the woman looked at her she knew who it was. "Hello, Ying Fa I believe" she spoke in perfect tone. Sakura looked at her feeling suddenly inferior and out of place.  
  
"Yes, Kris is it?" Kris looked surprised that she had heard about her. "Xiao Lang told me about you" she explained making her nod slowly.  
  
"Oh tell me how is he? Is he still into soccer?" Kris asked right off making Sakura frown.  
  
"He doesn't play much," she answered when others walked up looking ready to eat away at her. Sakura felt out of place and on hostile grounds, and this time her instincts were dead on.  
  
"Oh you have beautiful hair, I thought it would have been dried out and have slip ends from the sun and hard life you must have had" a woman spoke looking Sakura over. She winced inwardly hearing her comment, and swallowed.  
  
"We have a lot of resources where I'm from, I don't believe anyone there has any split ends" she replied easily.  
  
"Oh that's right you are from that island no one had ever heard about until it had to do with the prince. Why I had to look it up with a magnifying glass," someone stated making the crowd laugh.  
  
"That's why is so wonderful there, no outsider can enter because they don't even know it's there" Sakura said wishing they would stop degrading where she was from but figured that was asking so much.  
  
"It must have been hard living in such an uncivilized place. I know I would have died"  
  
"What gave you the impression that Galatea was uncivilized? You are wrongly informed we are most civilized" Sakura countered frowning. "I suggest you know what it is that you are talking about before you start to make slurs about where it is that I'm from" she explained shutting them up instantly. Kris's eyes narrowed as she looked at Sakura.  
  
"Well aren't you just fitting into your place perfectly, one has to wonder if you even made it out of kindergarten" Kris spoke making them laugh. Sakura felt her deeply hurt, they were more vicious than she had expected. She held her head feeling slightly dizzy. "Can't take it?" she taunted making her posse smile looking at Sakura who was turning pale. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran looked up from his glass and towards the door wondering what was taking Sakura so long. He saw that she wasn't outside but surrounded by group of women including Kris. He watched them intently, "I believe we've just lost his highness's attention" a man spoke making the group of government officials laugh.  
  
"I'm sorr-" he broke off seeing Sakura hold her head. He watched her intently seeing her hand fall to her side, then the glass of champagne she had slip out of her hand crashing to the ground. "No" he whispered worriedly. "Sakura!" he shouted seeing her collapse. He rushed to her when her body hit the floor, ignoring the screams of women. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: I'm sorry to end it there, I really am I didn't mean to, I really didn't LOL I'm sorry, so sorry please forgive me. please I beg you. Review and tell me what you think okay? Well Ja for now. 


	15. Problems Arise

Chap. 14: "Problems arise" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: I'm sorry if this chapter might seem sad but I can't stop it it's the way the story is written. Well thank you for reviewing everything, I really appreciate it a lot a lot. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He bent down to her scooping her into his arms, he could see that she was sweating her breathing was very faint. He walked over to a sofa when Mei Lin and Tomoyo showed up. "Call an ambulance," he ordered making her nod getting out her phone.  
  
"Right" she mumbled, as he looked Sakura over trying her to her to wake up.  
  
"Sakura" he whispered caressing her face, he wanted he to wake up so he could see her gorgeous eyes. "Hey come on" taking her hand he took her pulse and sighed feeling it. All he had to do now was wake her up, "Ying Fa, come on" people were now starting to gather around. "Tell them to move back dammit" he growled angrily. He wondered what Kris had to say to her, he knew that they had something to do with this.  
  
The crowd moved back hearing his cold tone, a man walked up telling Mei Lin that he was a doctor. "Let me see her" he spoke walking to the other side of them. Syaoran nodded resting her fully on the sofa, he couldn't remove the expression of worry no matter how much he tried. "Is she sick?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered softly making the man look at him. "She has fainting spells due to this"  
  
"Do you know with what?" Syaoran shook his head sadly as the man checked Sakura's pulse again. He looked up when a younger boy walked up holding a black bag. He opened the bag and took out a small bottle and opened it.  
  
"We're having tests done, what's that?" he answered watching him very closely.  
  
"Smelling salt," he answered moving it towards Sakura's face. He moved to it to Sakura's nose making her instantly wake up. She looked at the light when the man moved it into her face. "Follow the light" he spoke and she did so wincing. "She seems fine but I would take her to the hospital just to make sure"  
  
"Xiao Lang?" she whispered fearfully, she started to cry not hearing or seeing him.  
  
"I'm here, right here Ying Fa" she turned her head and saw him worried expression and all the other people looking at them. She felt really bad now because she had let him down.  
  
"I'm sorry" she spoke shocking him. What did she have to feel sorry about? "I didn't hold my head high and make you proud" she whispered making him feel with remorse.  
  
"Shhhh, don't be silly woman" he spoke smiling lovingly. They all looked back when a stretcher broke through the crowd. He picked her up and placed her on it softly. He walked through as they headed for the front, holding Sakura's hand in his. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* People in the room watched them and it was clear how much he loved her. Some prayed that nothing would happen to her, she didn't seem all that bad. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Hospital.Syaoran *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
He looked the door when Avalon walked in holding some papers; he didn't like the look that was on his face. "Well what's the news?" he asked trying to get the angry tinge out of his voice. Sakura looked at Avalon's face and knew what he had to say but she held back tears. She wasn't going to cry, she could see the same look that the doctor who worked on his mother had.  
  
"We are going to have to operate on her. We need to stop the cancer from spreading, it started to move faster," he explained making Syaoran gasp he wouldn't believe it.  
  
"How long?" Sakura asked calmly. Syaoran looked at her wondering who she could be so calm at a time like this.  
  
"What the hell do you mean how long?" he bit out shaking his head at her. "Don't ask such a question. Don't answer that"  
  
"No answer it, I need to know" Sakura objected painfully making Syaoran look at her with haunted eyes. "Please, I need to know" she begged and he couldn't deny her. He had never been able to deny her, and he couldn't start now.  
  
"At the rate it's going I would say a month, with the operation we should be able to stop it's advance" he explained making her nod slowly.  
  
"And if it doesn't?" Syaoran whispered he could barely get it out. He felt like he wanted to die right now, he felt like-he could feel nothing. Avalon shook his head not able to get the words out, Sakura looked down. Syaoran walked over to the window and placed his hand against the frame. "When can we have the operation performed?" his voice was void of any emotion. Sakura looked at his back knowing that instead of making him happy, she was causing him much more pain.  
  
"In about a week, we need time to order all we need and to have the specialist flown in. This can't have more than one operation to stop it, we have to do it in one" Avalon explained softly feeling regret. He didn't want to be the one to deliver such news; he knew what he was doing to them. "I need both of you to sign"  
  
"I'll go first," Sakura said folding out her hand. He walked over to her and showed her where to sign, her hand moved across the paper before she handed him back the pen smiling weakly.  
  
"Your highness?" Syaoran took it without even looking at him, he looked down at the paper and sighed feeling numb.  
  
"Thank you, I'll start to put everything together now" Avalon walked silently out of the room. Sakura looked at her husband who still hadn't looked at her, she removed the cords she was hooked up to and got out of bed. Walking over to him, she touched him on the arm making him flinch.  
  
"Xiao Lang" she whispered brokenly, trying to get her voice under control. "Please look at me," she begged wanting to see his eyes. "Please"  
  
"I can't" was his response making her feel like she wanted to cry. "I can't because I don't want you to see how weak I am" she placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly turns him towards her. She felt her heart stop, and she couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Seeing the devastated look on his face, she burst into her own tears, never in her life had she wanted to see him cry.  
  
"Don't, please don't," she begged wiping his tears away quickly, frantically but they came just like hers. "Please I don't want to see you cry"  
  
"I can't stop, I was supposed to bring you here to get better but I've done nothing" his voice cracked. Syaoran looked at her, and he knew he would give his soul to the devil just so she could live. "This isn't supposed to be happening, and I'm trying to be strong. I'm trying to tell my self that this operation will go great and you'll be strong and healthy and we'll live happily ever after"  
  
"Then why can't you?" she sobbed; she needed something to hold unto. She needed to know that he believed she was going to live, and they would be together forever.  
  
"Because I'm selfish," he yelled angrily filling with pain. "I need you more than life, Sakura I can't live without you. I love you so much, you've given me a life and you've showed me how to love. And I can't bare the thought of you going through something like this; I should be in your spot. I'm afraid!" he confessed breaking down. Sakura wrapped her arms around him, holding unto him she was doing this to him. This was all her fault, Kai was right, she should have left him alone because now she was causing him pain that he didn't need to feel.  
  
"Don't be afraid, please seeing you like this makes me afraid. Xiao Lang I need you to assure me that everything will be fine" he listened to her words and held unto her. He tried to get him self under control. "We don't know anything yet, doctors are never right you know" she was trying to lighten the mood but was failing because she was crying. They sank to the ground still holding each other, he leaned against the wall both not caring about anything than holding the other.  
  
"You're right, I'm being stupid. This will go right, and you'll be fine" he whispered caressing her hair making Sakura nod. "They've got the best of technology, and they are going to have the best fly in. I'm sorry for breaking down" he apologized making her look at him. Syaoran looked at with her with moist eyes, he smiled weakly. "Don't tell anyone that you've seen me cry," she laughed at his joke nodding slowly.  
  
"I won't," she whispered as they wiped each other's tears away. Pushing her self up, she kissed him lightly on the lips. He moved and deepened the kiss holding her closer to him. They were very afraid he was afraid to lose her; he knew that she should have a chance to grow old. She deserved to do so more than anyone else, he needed her to be with him. She was afraid to leave him; she didn't want to cause him pain. She had accepted her faith but she didn't want to cause him pain, she didn't want him to go through what her father had to go through.  
  
"I love you Ying Fa," he whispered when they broke the kiss. Sakura looked at him and smiled lovingly, "I love you so very much"  
  
"I know, I love you too" she replied giving him another kiss. "Xiao Lang?" he looked at her wanting to know what she had to say. "Can we go home? I don't want to be here"  
  
"I'm not so sure" he didn't like her leaving the hospital it wasn't safe.  
  
"Please, I'm going to be in and out of this place. This could be the last night we'll have to each other. Only a week before the operation, please" she begged looking sad.  
  
"Fine" he sighed getting up, taking her with him. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Wei. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He looked out the window when lightening streaked across the sky. He didn't know where this hurricane had come from it was weird. He looked at Rosa when she stopped beside him. "You have very weird weather here" he commented softly.  
  
"I know but this kind of storm only means that something bad is going to happen. Let's hope I'm wrong" she spoke shaking her head slowly. "I wonder how my baby is doing"  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, and when this storm has passed Kai and I will leave" he spoke knowing that Syaoran was probably growing impatient. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He couldn't get to sleep no matter how much he tried, he laid there with Sakura's naked body cuddled up to his. Looking at her face, he brushed her tousled hair off her face. "You are not going to leave me," he whispered firmly. He wasn't going to make them take her away from him. "I need you" and he knew that he was being selfish but he needed her. *  
  
*  
  
* Sakura sighed in her sleep cuddling up to him; he didn't how she could just act so calm when he was going out of his mind. He didn't want to think about it but he knew that she had long ago accepted her fate. He on the other hand couldn't accept such a fate; if there was a way to save her he was going to find it. "Xiao Lang go to sleep, you've got the fitting for your coronation early in the morning" he heard her say looking down he saw that she was awake and looking at him with concern.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't get to sleep," he admitted touching her cheek, 'I want to see your face always' he thought she smiled at his touch. "You go back to sleep, don't let me keep you up"  
  
"I'm not going to sleep unless you go too mister" she replied stubbornly making him smile softly. He chuckled lightly when she poked him on the nose with her pointer finger. "Let's see, what are we going to go tomorrow?"  
  
"What would you like to do?"  
  
"How about we go for a walk in the park? I've never been to a park here or maybe a movie. I've always wanted to see a movie in a real theater," she answered listening all the things she had always wanted to do. "And ice skating, my mother told me that it was amazing" his chuckling broke her off. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, you just look so cute when you think" he answered making her flush cutely smacking him on the arm playfully. "So beautiful" he whispered outlining her jaw. He moved and kissed her lightly on the lips, Sakura moved her hand to his cheek returning the kiss. He moved his fingers against her ribs making her start to giggle in the kiss then laugh.  
  
"Stop" she complained trying to kiss him but he continued. "Xiao Lang!" she giggled trying to grab a hold of his hand but he was too quick. "Hahaha please" he moved over her placing her on her back.  
  
"You're going to have to beg, I'm a king I never surrender," he stated like a King who was going to War would. She giggled trying to form a straight face.  
  
"And I'm a Queen, I never yield" she declared democratically making him grin raising his brows.  
  
"Then I hope you know this means war" he declared starting his attack on her side making her burst into giggles. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* They weren't the only ones in the large house who couldn't sleep. Yelen lay in her bed writing in a book, finishing up she closed the gold cover. "I hope that my son and his Queen don't go through this sort of pain. Lian it'll devastate him, it will," she whispered before turning her light out. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Present. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"How come there aren't any pictures of her in the museums?" she asked softly making him look at her sadly.  
  
"They've forgotten but I haven't," was all he said, Ying Fa looked at the picture in her hand. She frowned moving her thumb over the face of the amazingly beautiful woman. "Let me see, hearing that news devastated many of us but Sakura was determined not to make it affect our moods. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Story. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura giggle as she placed her hand over her mouth trying to hold it in. Syaoran gave her an annoyed look; "It's not funny" Sakura not able to hold it in any longer burst into fits of, giggles making her husband glare at her. She couldn't believe he had just fallen into the bath water. "You're supposed to get Kero in, not the other way around" she teased when he stood up covered by sod. They were currently trying to get Kero into the bath but Syaoran had fallen in. Kero barked obviously not agreeing with the whole prospect of getting a bath.  
  
"Hand me a towel please my Queen" she nodded placing down the camcorder he had bought. Taking a towel handed it to him, Syaoran grabbed a hold of her hand making her eyes widen.  
  
"Xiao Lang no, I'm supposed to go out with your mother today remember. And you've got to get your fitting" she spoke as he pulled her towards the large tub. Kero barked when pulled her into, she screamed being covered by the water. Getting up she moved the bubbles off her face. "That was mean," she yelled frowning but he was laughing. "Xiao Lang, it's not funny"  
  
"Yes it is" he replied trying to get a hold of him self. He walked over to her wiping the sod off her face. "I'm sorry but look on the bright side at least now you can help me bathe Kero" they turned to look at the spot where a dry Kero was only to see an empty spot.  
  
"Oh no" they groaned looking at each other, suddenly both smiled evilly at each other. Sakura giggled when he raised his brows suggestively, she returned the look and jumped on him capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Yelen looked at the men before her, "My son will be down soon he's busy at the moment. Set up" she spoke making them nod. She didn't know why the future King and Queen of Hong Kong had to give their dog a bath. It was utterly unheard of; she smiled at the thought she looked at the door when a dry Kero ran in. "Well what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting a bath?" Kero barged shaking his head not agreeing with her. Yelen shook her head wondering how a dog could be so smart. "I suggest you make your selves comfortable, my son won't be down for a while" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
This was going to be the last fitting, he had two suits but one was for the coronation and the other was for today. "Your majesty, we have the princesses dress as well for the painting"  
  
"Good, it'll be nice to have the painting done today" she nodded making them nod. She looked at the spot where Sakura and Syaoran's painting would rest for generations. They would be right next to the painting of her and her husband, she missed him so. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura walked out of bathroom wrapped in robe with Syaoran following behind. A knock came from the door making them look at it, "Come in" she said softly making it open.  
  
"I'm sorry your majesty but your dress for the painting has arrived" a woman spoke walking into the room. Two others walked in carrying a large bag with them, Sakura looked at it wondering why it was so big.  
  
"Today?" she asked making them nod. She didn't want to stand for a painting today, she and Syaoran were going to see a movie.  
  
"Yes ma'am,"  
  
"It won't take long, they move fast. I've had to do at least four of them," Syaoran stated making her nod. "Eriol and Tomoyo will be over later so we can go out" he continued making her smile nodding. The women walked through the other door leading to her rooms. They had moved into the room belonging to the King and Queen a few days back.  
  
"I hope you're right, I don't think I can stay in one position to take a picture for that long" she sighed making him smile when some other men walked into the room with another large bag, no doubt Syaoran's clothing.  
  
"I'm right" He gave her a soft kiss on the lips making her smile as she left to her room to get ready for the painting. She didn't like the whole idea of being dressed, but she had no choice but to allow them to help her into the dress. It was breathtakingly beautiful, down in sparkling white material and light pink. She sat still as they did her hair up elegantly, half way through Yelen walked in with three men following behind her carrying small boxes.  
  
"Wonderful" she smiled making Sakura flush. This was the first time she had said something to her, and felt great. She was doing her best to take her mind off what was going on in her body. "Come Tao, open the box" the man nodded placing it down. He opened it and took out a large crown making Sakura's eyes widen.  
  
"Ma'am" Yelen took it and the girls moved as she placed it over Sakura's large bun. The girls fastened it down; Sakura still couldn't believe the size of it.  
  
"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe making Yelen smile nodding in agreement.  
  
"A gift from the King of England over a centuries ago, a sign of peace. Every Queen has worn it, and it now belongs to you my dear" she stated proudly when the other boxes were opened. "These are also yours, specially crafted according to the designs of Xiao Lang" Sakura was speechless looking at the large diamond clad necklace, earrings and bracelets.  
  
"I-I" she was speechless, never in her life had she worn anything so gorgeous and he had made it especially for her.  
  
"Tell him my child," Yelen spoke making her nod standing up. Yelen looked over the beautiful young lady before her and knew that her son had chosen right. It was a shame they had to go through this though, hopefully all would turn out right. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Downstairs. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran stood with a frown on his face; he kept on tugging at the collar of his jacket. He felt so uncomfortable, "Don't tug Xiao Lang" Eriol teased making him glare at them. "Look on the bright side, at least they are only going to take pictures and then do the painting.  
  
"He's right-" Tomoyo stopped and placed her hand over her mouth looking at the door. She grabbed her camera and started to take pictures continuously making Eriol and Syaoran turn to look. Syaoran's breath caught looking at the figure at the door she was like an angel. Sakura looked at Syaoran's smiling face and smiled brightly as she looked him over. He was dressed in all white just like her, except on his shirt had different medals. She couldn't make them out from where she was though.  
  
"Wonderful let's begin your majesties" the artist spoke excitedly clasping his hands together. "You're crown, oh she's gorgeous" Sakura giggled at how he reminded her of Pierre. A man walked over to a box and took out a crown for Syaoran, "Now this isn't that one for the coronation this is yours. You'll be getting your father's then" he explained making Syaoran nod even though he already knew this.  
  
Sakura thought it was just as gorgeous as hers, and he was so very handsome. She wanted to remember him like this always, she looked at the door when two men walked in carrying two long cape made of royal blue, fit for a king. "Come now," she walked over to Syaoran and smiled shakily at him. "I'll only need to take about ten pictures of the two of you, then five by your selves" he explained making them nod.  
  
Tomoyo was still taking pictures away; at least she was until Eriol took the camera away making her growl at him. "Oh" she gasped when they latched the cape unto her, she never would have guessed it to be so heavy.  
  
"Don't fall, they are really heavy" Syaoran grinned making her flush from embarrassment as his got clipped on.  
  
"Right, I'll have to remember that" she smiled making him wink at her. They stood the way the man told them, and tried not to smile. Sakura didn't know why they couldn't smile. She felt like she was blind when the flash went off numerous times, shaking her head she tried to focus with difficulty.  
  
"Okay remove the capes, now you two just act normal. Like a married couple" he ordered making her smile brightly and Syaoran smile turning to face the other. Kero ran up sitting in front of them with a family crest around his neck. Sakura and Syaoran face each other, like they were at alter saying vows. Then after that Sakura sat on a chair with him behind her, and finally they took their individual ones. "Oh that was wonderful, I'll most in enjoy painting such a beauty"  
  
"Come on Sakura, lets get you changed we don't wan to miss the movie" Tomoyo exclaimed making her nod.  
  
"Tomoyo, slow down, this thing is heavy" Sakura whined making her stop and laugh sweat dropping.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot how heavy they can be" she admitted making everyone sweat drop. Sakura came to a stop in the hall when the door open and in walk Xin Tao and Kris. Kris looked at how Sakura was dressed and her eyes narrowed, Syaoran and Eriol walked in at the same time.  
  
"Well I can see that you've just gotten your pictures taken for the paintings" Xin Tao smiled walking up to them, with Kris who didn't return it.  
  
"Yes, what do we owe this visit?" Syaoran asked coldly stopping beside Sakura, and that made her feel a lot better.  
  
"Just wanted to see how her majesty was doing but I can see that she's well" he looked at Sakura who smiled weakly.  
  
"If that is all then I know you know the way out. She's fine, we've got a lot to do before the coronation tomorrow" Syaoran spat not at all hiding how he felt about having them in the same room with them. "Go change," he spoke to Sakura who nodded. He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it making Sakura flush, for joke she did a perfect curtsy.  
  
"As you wish" she smiled making him grin. He watched her go with Tomoyo and when they were out of site he gave them a glacial look.  
  
"Whatever it was that you said to her last night cause that" he spoke tightly looking at Kris. "If you ever do that again, and anything happens I will personally hold you responsible" Kris looked at him wondering why he was being so.  
  
"I did nothing, it isn't my fault you married a nobody" she replied stupidly. "The women were only making her see that" Syaoran's jaw tighten and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Remember something, this might be 2003 but the rules still apply. And she is the Queen, you put it together" he looked at his cousin. "I suggest Tao that you have a serious talk with your wife. I'm still the same Xiao Lang don't push it. Excuse me, I've got to change" with that said he turned on his heels and walked up the steps leaving them with Eriol.  
  
"You wanted to see if she was fine and you've seen that, she's as healthy as ever. I know you know the way out," Eriol spoke before turning on his heels and returning to the room with Yelen. Xin Tao turned to Kris and scowl; he raised his hand and hit her across the jaw. The sound echoed through out the room as her head snapped sideways.  
  
"Come on, I need to speak with you in private" he ordered walking to the door. Kris held her head high and followed him knowing what she was going to get but cared not. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* A woman with blues eyes examined the movie poster closely, with her hands clasped behind her back. It was hard but they had snuck out of the palace acting like commoners. "Here you go ma'am" a man spoke in deep voice making her turn and smile. She looked into his silver eyes as she took the soda, "Ready?" she looked at his mustache shaking her head when their other companions walked up.  
  
"Yep, this is so cool" she whispered making him smile and their friends laugh. They were all wearing disguises so they could watch a movie in peace.  
  
"Oh I haven't been to the movies in so long" Tomoyo spoke looking at them, she was wearing reading glasses and Eriol was wearing green contacts with a goatee.  
  
"This should be interesting" Eriol grinned as they gave the guys their tickets, the man looked at them oddly before letting them pass. When they entered the room people were still finding their seats.  
  
"Let's go to the front," Sakura said pulling Syaoran along as he carried the popcorn. He chuckled at her enthusiasm finding seats he handed her glasses; she looked at them before putting it on.  
  
"You are going to love this Sakura," Tomoyo spoke brightly making her nod when the lights dimmed. Sakura wondered why they needed glasses, when the movie started she was in awe. She didn't know that Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were waiting for a certain part of the movie.  
  
"Oh wow!" Sakura exclaimed making them laugh along with the audience when the 3D went into affect. "Xiao Lang it's amazing" she whispered wishing she could have reached out and touched the waves. He smiled looking at his wife with love in his eyes. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
** Wei. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * He opened the package that was sent to him from Xiao Lang. Slowly he opened it feeling all eyes on him; he wondered why Syaoran would have sent him something with such urgency. He took out the letter and slowly looking briefly at the two officers. "There has been change of plan" he read aloud not looking at the people in the room. "Last night Sakura had another attack and we had to rush her to the hospital" He paused hearing them gasp. "You are to return immediately with the entire family. She's fine at the moment but we'll have to have an operation, the cancer is spreading faster than we had thought"  
  
"Oh my lord" Rosa exclaimed drying her hands to her mouth. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: I hate to say this but hey I'm sorry, only two more chapters to go. I'm so sorry if it's sad or anything, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review and tell me what you think. Even though it's a sad story I want to know if it's good as well.JA. 


	16. The Galatian Queen

Chap. 16: "The Galatian Queen" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: Well here's the last chapter and I don't really have much to say other than thank you guys for reviewing continuously. I know that is going to end quickly but I couldn't bring my self to continue it. I guess writing something sad isn't my style or something. Maybe I'll bring my self to do so.Thank you seeing this story all the way through. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "This is delicious no?" Sakura made Syaoran taste her vanilla ice cream as they walked through the park, it was mid afternoon. They were just regularly but had hats and sun glasses on and of course the secret service wasn't far away.  
  
"Hmm yeah" he turned to her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips making her giggle. A couple of children giggled watching them, making Sakura flush from embarrassment. Syaoran laughed holding her hand as they continued toward the middle, the guards were there but they were dressed like regulars.  
  
"Hey look," she pointed at a merry-go-round excitedly pulling him along, Syaoran laughed at her enthusiasm tossing his cone into the garbage at the same time. When they came to the line, he paid for them and waited for their time.  
  
"Don't you think we're a little too old for this?" he asked making her shake her head giggling.  
  
"Nope, I bet you haven't been on one of these either" she pointed out making him sigh.  
  
"You're right my Queen" he spoke making people look at them oddly. Sakura flushed wondering if they thought it was weird. They sighed when they resumed what they were doing. When it was there turn they walked unto it, but Syaoran wouldn't get unto a horse.  
  
"Come on" she begged getting unto one, "Please? You're no fun" she whined when they started to go around. Syaoran still refused and stood beside her horse as they went around.  
  
"Wieee Horsey" a little girl beside them giggled kicking the horse. "Mom, make horsey go faster," she shouted clapping her hands together making Sakura laugh. She looked at Syaoran with twinkling eyes, he looked at her and noticed how as of lately she been sleeping a lot longer. Shaking his head to clear them of that kind of thought he glanced at his watch only to see that they would need to leave soon, his coronation would begin at six.  
  
A gust of wind came out of nowhere and knocked his hat off, "Shit" he cursed going after it, it slipped his grasp the same time his shades slipped off. The little girl's mother's mouth drop opening looking at him. "Shhh" he whispered noticing that other people were starting to notice him too.  
  
"Xiao Lang" Sakura whispered frightened, she didn't like how people were starting to look at them. They felt the ride start to stop and could see people running towards it.  
  
"Get off" he ordered helping her off the horse. "Keep on your hat and shades" he told her going to pick up his but someone snatched it up. He looked at the little boy and sighed shaking his head, he wasn't going to fight the child for it.  
  
People were starting to surround them, at least those who were on the ride. "Hey' Sakura gasped when someone pulled off her hat. Syaoran hugged her glaring at the people wondering if they were crazy. Sakura took off her shades and placed them on the little girls nose making her giggle when the ride came to a stop. "For you" she winked at the little girl.  
  
"Thank you, your highness" the little girl giggled. Sakura smiled warmly at her before looking ahead at the guards.  
  
"Right this way your majesties" an agent ordered when others ran up ordering people to move away. Syaoran helped Sakura off before he got off; they were quickly rushed to the cars. She thought it was crazy but was able to wave to the little girl who waved back. When they got to the car they were ushered in and it sped off.  
  
"Why are they going so crazy?" she asked baffled making him smile taking her hand.  
  
"You saw how they grab my shades and your hat away?" she nodded slowly. "Well they could have started to trample us in order to get something that belonged to us. It would worth a lot of money to anyone" he exclaimed making her eyes widen.  
  
"Does this mean we won't be able to go again?" she whispered unsurely making him chuckle shaking his head.  
  
"No we can go out still but we have to make sure our disguises stay on" she nodded giggling, they couldn't afford for that to happen again. And besides what if they were in a crowded place?  
  
"Okay, I guess you'll have to start getting ready?" he nodded making her sigh resting her head on his shoulder. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Avalon. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He looked at the men before him they were all baffled. "What you are suggesting have never been done before but we need to have it done fast" a man spoke making the other nod slowly. "Tomorrow you should have them come in, we need to go over all this with her"  
  
"Yes, I just thought I would give them some time together. We haven't a clue what will happen after this operation. It could very well backfire on us" he explained making them sigh looking down.  
  
"If she does however survive, we'll be known for saving the Queen" one spoke making them look at him. "This is something I'm willing to do, she is after all a patient"  
  
"Right, we'll do the best we can do there nothing else. We aren't miracle workers" Avalon sighed running this hand through his graying hair. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She closed her eyes counting down as she took her tablets. "Please just let me survive this night. I don't want to ruin it" she whispered looking at her self in the mirror. "Just let me" she begged sadly. Closing her eyes she thought about anything but what was happening to her slowly.  
  
She knew that her body was slowly dying but she wasn't going to show it. She was going to be his Queen tonight, and she was going to make the world see even if it was the last they would see of her.  
  
"Your highness are you okay?" she looked at her helper and nodded slowly turning away from the mirror.  
  
"I'm fine, lets finish up. Yelen will be ready soon" she answered making the woman nod. Syaoran was already at the large cathedral waiting for them and she wanted to see him badly. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She also knew that her family would be arriving soon, they should be here by tonight or tomorrow and she couldn't wait to see them either. She needed to spend time with them, no one had a clue what would happen after she had the operation. Shaking her head she wanted to forget about those kinds of thoughts, she needed to forget about them. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*Later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Fujitaka held his youngest daughter to him, as he and his family rode towards the palace in the limo. There was complete silence; no one said a word because they were all filled with fear. He looked at Touya, who was sitting between Rosa and Kaho with their son and daughter in the middle with a scared expression on their faces. They had never driven in a car before, they were the same way in the plane.  
  
The window separating the drivers side from there's went down and Wei's face appeared. "We're arriving now, I'm afraid Master Li's coronation is still underway but we can watch it from the television"  
  
"Okay" Fujitaka replied in a dry voice. Kai sat up when they entered through large iron gates. She looked at the garden they passed in awe, when the limo stopped the door opened and man held out his hand for her. Taking his hand he helped her out slowly and gasped.  
  
"Oh wow" she whispered when the others got out and looked at what stood before them. She couldn't wait to see her sister, she was so very afraid.  
  
"Right this way" Wei said making them follow him. They walked inside the large hall and they couldn't help but look around, Fujitaka didn't notice it. He wanted to see his daughter. "Come, bring their bags to the guest rooms"  
  
"Yes sir" the man spoke walking of the stairs as they went the other way. Wei brought them through many doors and they looked at the large life like pictures on the way. They came to a halt looking at Sakura and Syaoran; they couldn't believe it was them.  
  
"My lord" Rosa gasp her hand at her mouth looking at her baby, who was so very beautiful.  
  
"Look at the Kaijuu" Touya whispered softly, wondering why this was happening to his sister of all person. Why couldn't it happen to him?  
  
"They must have had them done while I was away, I'll show you more later. Come we can watch the last of the ceremony in here" They nodded following Wei, having to tear their eyes away from the picture. When they walked into the room they saw a very large television. "Sit, please feel at home" they nodded watching him turn it on. "Every local channel will be broadcasting it" finding a channel he sat beside them right when Syaoran was half way to the priest.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Fujitaka asked softly.  
  
"She's with the family, you'll see them when he reaches the priest" Wei explained making them nod. And he was right, when Syaoran kneeled in front of priest a camera zoned in on the royal family and Sakura was sitting there in all her glory looking just like her title.  
  
"Sakura" Kai whispered softly looking at her sister.  
  
"She looks pale" Rosa spoke examining her closely. "I'm going to make her some food. What do you feed her here?" she asked angrily making Wei smile softly. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She watched in silence as the ceremony went under way, she was feeling even worst by the minute. "Are you okay?" Yelen asked softly looking at her with worry.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine" she assured smiling weakly. Yelen didn't look like she believed a word but she turned back to the ceremony. She was sitting beside Yelen and Xiao Lang's sisters were all sitting on the opposite side of Yelen, all wearing their crowns.  
  
"I declare, King Li Xiao Lang," the priest proclaimed making Syaoran stand wearing his father's glorious crowned. He looked at Sakura who smile brightly making him smile. Then he looked at the priest and turned serious and nodded when everyone stood and started to applaud.  
  
Yelen stood making Sakura follow her, she hadn't a clue what she was supposed to do. "When he holds out his hand you'll go to your king" she spoke making her nod. Syaoran looked at her and held out his hand; lifting up her dress, she started to towards him but suddenly stopped.  
  
Syaoran wondered why she stopped, Sakura seeing his worried look smiled and continued taking a deep breath. She knew that all the camera where on her and they were going crazy. "Are you okay?" he asked when she reached him; he took her hand in his.  
  
"Yes I'm fine" she lies breaking eye contact briefly. It was starting to get hot in the room and she was having trouble breathing. He didn't look convinced but he looked at the family photographer who stood in front of them when his mother and sisters joined them. He took three pictures not knowing that it would be the last one he would take of the King and Queen together looking happy.  
  
After the picture was taken Syaoran and Sakura slowly started for the doors, smiling at everyone. Children looked at their lovely Queen and cheered along with their family, young girls wanted to be her. When they exited the church, they headed down the steps but Sakura faltered. People gasped, seeing Syaoran having to hold her up the secret service surrounding them. "Oh god, Sakura" he got out seeing her try to keep conscious.  
  
"I'm sorry, I tried," she admitted making his eyes widen. She had been feeling sick from earlier and she hadn't said anything because of him. He couldn't believe she had done such a thing.  
  
"You should have told me" he yelled picking her up, Sakura looked at him and smiled weakly his men trying to block the cameras. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Oh god no" Kai cried seeing Sakura fall, everything seemed to happen in a haze. She heard the others and she felt her self being pulled towards the door but she was still in shock.  
  
"Please not now" Rosa prayed holding her rosary, "Please not now" she begged brokenly. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* * Sirens echoed through the city as Sakura was rushed to the hospital, people moved out of the way letting the police cars through. Syaoran tried to keep her awake, they had taken off her crown and loosen her corset hoping it would allow her to breath better but it didn't seem like it was helping.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* People moved out of the way when they rushed her in, Avalon was already waiting with a stretcher and medics who hooked her up. Syaoran looked down and picked ups Sakura's discarded shoe. "What's happening?" he asked angrily, well more like yelled.  
  
"I don't know, it seems that I was wrong in calculations. The cancer must have spread faster than I thought. It must be attacking her organs" he answered before, Syaoran held unto Sakura's hand to let her know that he was there. "You have to stay here"  
  
"Hey" his mother, who looked at him and shook her head sadly, held him back.  
  
"Listen to him Xiao Lang" she stated making him nod slowly looking down at the hallway only to see his men and knowing that they were blocking off this floor to anyone who wasn't authorized. She watched him walk over to the wall and rest his head against it. Looking down she knew there was nothing she would be able to do, nothing at all. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Half n' hour later. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Avalon walked out of the room and looked down, before he could get anything out Fujitaka and the others came running down the hall looking frantic. "Where's Sakura?" Rosa burst in panic.  
  
"I've just moved her to the X-room. We need to get some taken before we know what is going on inside her body. All I can tell you is that we need to get this operation under way by tomorrow" he stated making them looking at him and shake their heads. "If we had caught her cancer at an earlier stage we wouldn't be having this problem"  
  
"Dammit" Fujitaka cursed feeling tears burn his eyes. "Sakura" he whispered looking down. He didn't know why she hadn't told him, she should have told him but she didn't because she never thought she would leave Galatea or find Syaoran.  
  
"My associates are doing the X-rays now, we'll knew something in about two hours flat. We'll move her to the best room we have right after" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Don't move now, keep very still" she nodded making the man smile as she was moved under the large machine.  
  
"Okay just a few more" another said softly, he didn't know what her chances were but they would do everything in their power. Sakura was afraid, she didn't want to admit it but she was terrified and was hurting. Avalon had said a month but she knew she probably didn't have a week. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Present. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Ying Fa looked at Xiao Lang wiping the tears from her eyes, the way he was telling her the story brought tears. "I didn't know how she was feeling until I read her diary. It told me everything, she knew how much time she had left but she told no one. That was my Sakura, always wanting to shield people from pain" he wiped a stray tear from his eyes getting lost in the story as well. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Story. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran walked into her room along with Fujitaka and the others. Sakura smiled brightly at them, "Why does everyone look so gloomy. I thought you would be happier to see me" she commented making them smile or at least try.  
  
"How are you?" Fujitaka asked walking over to her, he brushed her hair off her face before taking her hand caressing it.  
  
"I'm fine, don't look at me that way father," she chided playfully. She didn't want them to look so; she wanted to see them smile even just once. Syaoran stood on the side and watched them feeling empty. He turned and looked out the window at the night sky. He was King of all China and there was nothing he could do to help his wife, not shit. *  
  
*  
  
* He looked up when Touya walked beside him and stop; "leave it up to her to try and reassure us when she's the one who's sick" he spoke in a sad tone. "You know she's being the same way mother was before she died," he continued wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"I've tried to make her stop" Syaoran replied in a pained tone. "I've tried but she won't" he stopped before his voice cracked. They turned to look at Sakura hearing her laugh only to see her playing with her nephew. *  
  
*  
  
* Sakura looked at her husband and brother standing the corner and her smile faltered. She knew nothing she could do would make them lighten up, and that was something she hated about them. "Touya, Xiao Lang come over here" she called angrily making them walk to her slowly.  
  
"What do you want Kaijuu?" Touya asked gruffly making her laugh looking at him with twinkling emerald eyes.  
  
"Just wanted you to call me that" she answered making him smile, even though it was a sad one. She looked at Syaoran; looking in his eyes she saw that he was afraid. He was afraid for her, "you know once this operation is over. I'm going to take you guys to that 3D theater, it was so cool I know you'll love it" she spoke remembering it. "And we got to dress up in disguises so people wouldn't recognize us"  
  
"Sounds great, I can't wait to go. You've got to show me all you saw here" Kai beamed making Sakura nod vigorously. She could always count on her sister to help her out.  
  
"Why don't we go and get something to eat, I know that Sakura must be hungry too" Rosa spoke knowing that Sakura and Syaoran would need to talk. "Come now, I know the children must be starved"  
  
"We'll be back, and we'll get you something good" Kaho stated making Sakura nod looking at them gratefully. When the door closed silence filled the room, Sakura looked down and pulled off the cords. Putting them aside she got out of bed, and stood.  
  
"Get back in bed" he stated but she ignored him, and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Dance with me, I was waiting to dance with you tonight but we're here instead. I still want my dance" Sakura replied making sure her gown was closed in the back and it was. Syaoran looked at her and couldn't find the words to say no.  
  
"After, you get back in bed," he stated making her nod slowly, they got into position and slowly started to waltz around the room to their own music. She rested her head on her husband's shoulder and followed his lead, closing her eyes she started to hum her own music slowly.  
  
She imagined them in a ballroom, and was dressed like a Queen and he a king and they waltz perfectly together while people watched them. And unlike the real world, she was healthy and soon they would have children. "I love you Xiao Lang" she whispered softly. *  
  
* Syaoran held unto his wife tightly, his throat tightening. Everything that they had been through seemed to flash through his mind. All the tears, the laughs, their 'I love you,' and 'I hate you'. Their lovemaking and what it felt like just to hold her in his arms. "I love you too my Queen" *  
  
* And unlike Sakura, he wasn't imagining what she was, he danced with her and suddenly she wasn't in his arms any more. He was standing there by him self; no he was at the door. He was watching as they unplugged the life support after announcing that she was brain dead. He felt his heart stop, and he didn't even feel his feet move. But he found him self at her bed, and him self-holding her hand tightly begging. What was he begging? He was begging her to come back to him, and he blocked out all the sobs in the background.  
  
"Please don't leave me" he begged not holding back his agonizing sobs. He kissed her warm hand and begged with all he had thinking it would make her come back to him. "No dammit don't leave me," he begged, "I need you" she had shown him the value of life and love. she had shown him how to love and trust, how to want more out of life and to help.  
  
All his memories of her flashed through this mind, reminding him of what they had. Form their first encounter with each other, meeting the other. *  
  
*  
  
* "If you don't slow your daughter down she might chop her finger off" Syaoran stated making Sakura come to a halt and turn around slowly. She glared at Syaoran but smiled lovingly at her father.  
  
"There's a boat coming this weekend from the main island" Sakura spoke looking at Syaoran who ignored her walking over to the wall of pictures.  
  
Their first adventure and the beginning of something new, he felt his tears drop. And his heart breaks again.  
  
"Li, make it stop" Sakura screamed getting really scared, Syaoran ran across the field running as fast as he could to catch her. "There's a gully coming up" hearing that he went faster.  
  
"I'm coming," he shouted cursing him self for letting her go without teaching her how to stop. Takashi and Mika with other men were running after them seeing them heading for the gully.  
  
To their very first kiss and the realization that they wanted more than friendship from the other. He could still now taste her sweetness in his mouth.  
  
He got lost in her eyes as she moved towards him, their lips met in a soft kiss as they ascended to the top. Breaking the water they deepened the kiss getting lost in each other's sweetness. Sakura moaned wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist.  
  
And the fight to have her love, and the first time she declared her love for him to the world. He remembers filling with pride, he loved her so much and now he had to live without her.  
  
"Why are you protecting him?" Jin Su asked like it was the hardest thing to figure out at the moment.  
  
"Because I love him," Sakura answered simply breaking his heart. She had never said those words to anyone but him; no one deserved those words but him.  
  
And the first time they had made love, he remembered how her moans filled the small room as the rain beat against the roof.  
  
He kissed her neck down to her collarbone, moving her slip down he kiss unto the rise of her breast. Clothing fell off the bed, moans bounced off the walls as shadows merge into one being. The temperature of the room seemed to rise as a thin coat of sweat made their bodies slide against the other.  
  
And her laughter and glowing eyes, he would always remember the way her eyes always glowed when she laughed.  
  
"You're going to have to beg, I'm a king I never surrender," he stated like a King who was going to War would. She giggled trying to form a straight face.  
  
"And I'm a Queen, I never yield" she declared democratically making him grin raising his brows.  
  
"Then I hope you know this means war" he declared starting his attack on her side making her burst into giggles. *  
  
*  
  
* Kaho hugged her husband as they both cried their tears; they had lost another of their family members. And it hurt so badly, she looked at Fujitaka who was hugging Kai and Rosa trying to get him self under control as well. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* The sound of sobbing filled the room, and right as the last breathed left her body the machine flat line. Syaoran felt him self being hugged but he didn't moved, and he heard his mothers soft comforting words but he couldn't bring him self to look at her. He had just lost the love of his life, and he felt so incredibly lost without her. So very, very lost. "SAKURA!!" he knew that he was not a King unless he had his Queen, but she was just taken from him. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* The beach was packed; everyone was dressed in white and had a lighted candle on a small raft. Sakura and Syaoran's family walked into the water first, the females not able to hold back tears like those from the island. They looked at the fading sun, and right as the sun hit the water they sat down the rafts letting them go. "I'll be joining you soon my love" Syaoran whispered watching the raft go, "I'll be joining you soon" he looked and Kero and petted him. "I love you my Queen, my Ying Fa" *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Present. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* He looked at the crying girl before him, and sighed looking at the frame, a single tear hit it but he smile looking at her beauty. "I'm so sorry" Ying Fa spoke through tears. "How did you live?"  
  
"I didn't live, I died when she did," he answered softly placing down the frame. "I didn't live I died" he repeated getting up showing off his height.  
  
"But you remarried" she got up with him and followed him to his fireplace. Xiao Lang turned to look at her, and smiled faintly.  
  
"I did out of duty, had one child and never touched her again. There are some things a King must do for his people, I only want them to do one thing for me"  
  
"And what's that?" she asked softly looking at the large painting of them above the fireplace.  
  
"I want them to remember the woman I loved, my Queen. Don't you think you should go to your boyfriend before he leaves?" Xiao Lang asked looking at her intently. "You still have him, don't turn out like me. You'll regret it"  
  
"But what if" Ying Fa shook her head stopping her self. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so very much, thank you, thank you," she repeated over and over and he hugged back. "I have to go or I'll miss him"  
  
"Go," Ying Fa tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she ran for the door. He looked at the door when Clare walked in and smiled.  
  
"Did you save another one?" she asked making him nod looking at his beloved Ying Fa.  
  
"I did she always sends them to me, you can go. It's time for me to leave" he spoke making her look at him and nod. She placed the tray down, "See that box there, give it to Ying Fa when she comes back"  
  
"Yes sir, good night" with that said Clare closed his door. It was his time, those he loved had left him alone, and it was time that he went home. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Ying Fa. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* She raced through the crowd of people; she hoped that she wouldn't miss him. She had to make it she just had to. Ignoring everyone who was saying bye to the other she looked for Jamie knowing that they hadn't as yet boarded the craft. "Hey you seen Lt. Chan?" she asked officers desperately.  
  
"No" was all they said, that was the only answer she got. She came to a stop when they started to board. Looking down, she allowed her tears to drop, she had lost him and it was all due to her stubbornness. "I've lost him," she whispered brokenly slowly turning.  
  
"Ying Fa?" she looked up, and her heart skipped a beat. She felt her self start to run and before she knew she was jumping on him wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh Jamie I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please forgive me" she babbled holding unto him tightly making him chuckle. "Please don't laugh at me, I mean it. I'm sorry" when she pulled back she saw that his eyes were misty.  
  
"I've been here waiting, I thought you weren't coming back. I was just about to leave and come after you, I love you so much" Jamie replied making her smile and kiss him. The story she had been told by the King was something she was never going to forget. He had given her back her life, and a great idea for a book. Entitled, The Galatian Queen *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Syaoran lie in his bed, and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep. The last of his life escape through his parted lips ending his long and empty life, it was time that he found peace. He felt him self being pulled somewhere, opening his eyes he looked down at his hands only to see that he was young again. He was also dressed in a white shirt, and white pants with legs that were rolled up. He was standing barefoot on a sandy beach, hearing the sound of giggling he looked up. "Who's there?" he asked looked around, shielding his eyes from the bright sun when someone appeared in front of him.  
  
"Still grumpy?" a melodic voice asked walking towards him, he look at the figure and felt his breath caught. "You look like you've seen a ghost," she teased, her long honey brown hair flowing behind her. She was dress in a white dress, that stopped at her knees and she was barefoot as well. She looked at his handsome face, looking just like how she had last seen him except this time without tears.  
  
"Sakura" he couldn't believe it. She laughed nodding and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh god, it really you"  
  
"I've missed you my beloved, I've missed you so," she whispered burying her head in his neck. She had waited so long for him, so very long but she hadn't been alone.  
  
"I love you," she pulled back, smiling she kissed him softly on the lips. He turned the kiss with all he was feeling. He was never going to let her go again, "I've waited so long for this day" he spoke kissing her again making Sakura laugh.  
  
"So have I" she touched his face when a tear slid down her cheek. He kissed it away, before kissing her softly. "Come I want you to meet my mother, everyone is waiting for us" she said taking a hold of his hand. "You're very much like your father you know," she teased making grin.  
  
"I know," he commented dryly making her giggled when Kero appeared running around them. Sakura laughed when he stopped and petted him, "Come on Xiao Lang everyone's waiting" she spoke pulling him.  
  
"I'm coming" he laughed, knowing he was going to see his parents, her parents, his sisters, and all their friends again. Together and hand in hand with Kero following behind, they disappeared in a blinding bright light. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* One should know that Love doesn't grow weak over the years it grows stronger.  
  
And love doesn't die or fade, for it runs too deep in your soul. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* The end. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Author's note: I hadn't meant for this chapter to end this quickly or the story but when I was writing it tears came to my eyes. I know what it is to loose someone close to you and I couldn't continue. Maybe in the future I'll be able to write it out.I hoped you liked this story and thank you for reading it. I really appreciate it a lot a lot. Thank you. 


End file.
